


A través del puente

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche en la que Harry no se encuentra bien consigo mismo termina en el mismo puente que muchas noches atrás, pero esta vez será diferente. Algo lo cambiará todo aunque ni él lo sepa. Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo primero

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este es el primer longfic Drarry que escribí y que nunca llegué a publicar. Lo terminé hace más de un año y no sé porqué nunca llegué a ponerlo en ningún sitio.
> 
> Esta navidad estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero con el Drarrython se me quitaron un poco las ganas de Drarryear...
> 
> No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, si esta misma semana o la siguiente. Pero como máximo os aseguro que en una semana estará subido, los capítulos ya están todos beteados gracias a mi querida Gi Gina, a la que agradezco mil veces que hiciera de mi beta desinteresadamente ^^

# A través del puente

** Capítulo primero **

 

**  
**

 “Vamos, hazlo; nadie te va a echar de menos, _lo sabes_.

¿A quién le va a importar? Sabes que estás solo, que no tienes nada. No hay nadie a quien le vaya a importar.

 _Nadie_.

 Vale, sí, quizás alguien suelte alguna que otra lagrimilla, pero nada más. No tienes familia, tus amigos te han abandonado.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque no vales nada, tus días de gloria han pasado, ahora todo el mundo te da la espalda, eres un monstruo. Ni siquiera esa gente a la que podrías considerar familia te quiere, no al menos, desde que la dejaste. Porque _no la amabas_ , no la quieres de esa forma.

Estos años has estado engañándote; _aferrándote_.

Porque lo sabías, sabías que en el momento en que la dejaras todos te odiarían y perderías a las únicas personas que alguna vez has considerado tu familia. Por eso has aguantado estos años, pero la quieres, le tienes cariño y como buen Gryffindor, no podías hacerle esto. Ellos tan solo te querían porque con ella formabas parte de su familia, pero ¿Qué sucedió cuando todos se enteraron? ¿Qué pasó cuando todos supieron que la habías dejado? Ya no te volverán a querer en su casa; no volverás allí.

Has perdido lo único que tenías.”

“Vamos, hazlo.

 Ya no eres útil.

Todos sabían para que estabas aquí, ya has cumplido. Ahora serás uno más durante el resto de tu miserable vida.

 _Admítelo_ , no le importas a nadie, si no, no estarías al borde de este puente y con este tipo de ideas en tu cabeza. Ya has oído lo que la gente opina de ti. Ahora que todo ha pasado, no le interesas al mundo.

Estás solo.

 “Vamos, hazlo.

 Te has enfrentado a cosas muchísimo peores, más difíciles. Ya es hora de que asumas que tu vida termina aquí.

No va a venir nadie a decirte que no lo hagas. Nadie te va a parar. Ni siquiera ella, ni él.

Nadie quiere a Harry, todos querían a Potter; todos, excepto tú. ¿Por qué miras abajo? Ya sabes lo que hay, lo que te espera.

El vacio, la nada. _La muerte_.

Tú elegiste este camino. ¿Por qué alargarlo? Vamos, ya lo has pensado un millar de veces, y siempre te echas atrás. Pero no es la primera vez que te subes aquí, aunque quizás sí sea la última…”

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron. Los agujeros de la nariz se abrieron para dar una gran aspiración. Suspiró pesadamente. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró de nuevo al vacio. Las olas arremetían contra el muro de piedra en el que se encontraba. Trago saliva y miró al frente, auto convenciéndose de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos.

Se quitó las gafas y las guardó, al fin y al cabo, con la lluvia no veía nada a través de ellas; y no las iba a necesitar más. Movió inquieto los pies. Se humedeció los labios, mientras su mente no hacía más que decirle una y otra vez las mismas palabras: “Vamos, hazlo” 

Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero aquella decisión lo estaba desquiciando desde hacía un tiempo sin que lograra decirse. Siempre daba un último paso hacia atrás.

Justo cuando su pie derecho se había adelantado ligeramente, oyó un ruido a su alrededor. Primero pensó que sería algún gato huyendo de la lluvia. Pero cuando entrecerró un poco los ojos, pudo distinguir la figura de otra persona. Como no llevaba gafas no pudo diferenciar bien si era un hombre o una mujer; ni si era joven o mayor. Solo que llevaba una sudadera gris y la capucha le tapaba la cabeza. Estaba empapado igual que él y por sus pasos desorientados pudo imaginar porque estaba ahí.

De repente oyó un grito desgarrador y vio que aquel tipo apoyaba las palmas de las manos en el borde y agachaba la cabeza, para inmediatamente dar un salto hacia el borde y tomar la misma posición en la que él se encontraba. Se quedó paralizado por un momento. En su cabeza, aquella idea no era tan descabellada, pero ver hacerlo a otra persona salía de sus esquemas.

Su sangre de héroe, esa que todos dicen que corre por sus venas, se removió en su interior. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero luego lo pensó: “¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Si estás en la misma situación, o peor, mejor será que lo olvides y te decidas de una vez por todas”.

 Volvió a mirar al frente. Iba a hacerlo, no se iba a echar de nuevo atrás.

Como siempre, por enésima vez, volvió a mirar al mar, volvió a respirar hondo una vez más. Esas cosas se habían vuelto una costumbre en sus viajes al puente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y dio otro paso al frente. Cerró los ojos. “Sí, esta vez lo haría”

Puso sus pies justo al borde. No había marcha atrás.

Entonces, sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la tela del pantalón y giró la cabeza. Por un momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero la persona a sus pies lo agarró fuertemente por las piernas.

—Eh, eh, para; cuidado —le decía en voz baja. Era un hombre; joven.

Cuando hubo recuperado la estabilidad, lo miró con cautela. Solo le veía los labios finos y pálidos, que en ese momento arrastraban gotas de lluvia.

—Vamos, baja de ahí, no seas estúpido —volvió a dirigirse a él con petulancia.

—Créeme, es lo más inteligente que podría hacer —le respondió intentando zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

—Cualquier cosa que te ocurra, ten por seguro que alguien podrá superarla, seguramente, yo. Así que baja de ahí —añadió tendiéndole una mano.

—Me hace gracia que precisamente tú, que hace menos de cinco segundos estabas a unos metros de aquí con estas mismas intenciones, sea quien me diga que me baje de aquí —si quería ser irónico, él sabía cómo serlo.

—Está bien, tírate, allá tú. Seguramente la salida más fácil a cualquier problema sea esta. Al menos es la más rápida —dijo ahora sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

Harry lo miró por un momento sin parpadear, pero no respondió ni se movió de donde estaba. A los pocos segundos notó como el otro se subía también al borde y se ponía a escasos metros de él.

—Para mí también sería una salida fácil, y rápida. No creas que no lo he intentado pero quizás me falta algo de valor —el chico hablaba, pero ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que lo fuera, solo por su voz ya que con la capucha mojada sobre su cabeza apenas le veía la boca y la quijada— ¿serías capaz de hacerlo? Te estado observando y pareces tener muchas dudas. No sé qué es lo que habrás hecho para acabar aquí, pero te aseguro que hay algo mucho más rápido aunque no más fácil… huye.

—No he hecho nada —se apresuró a decir— no huyo de nadie, simplemente mi vida es un asco, no tengo a nadie ni nada que me importe o yo le importe. Todo sería más fácil si yo no estuviese aquí —la última frase la dijo de forma suave y baja.

—Deja de auto compadecerte, me exasperas. Hay cosas peores en la vida que sentirse solo, créeme. Ojalá yo solo huyera de la soledad; eres demasiado dramático.

A Harry le sorprendió que aquel tipo le hablase así. Suponía que si alguna vez alguien venía a impedir que se tirase de aquel puente no lo haría precisamente con esas palabras, sino con algunas de apoyo y comprensión.

—¿Qué sabrás tú cómo es mi vida? O si es lo suficientemente miserable para que desee morir.

—Sólo tengo que mirarte para ver que en realidad lo único que te ocurre es que te sientes mal y solo; probablemente porque ha ocurrido algo recientemente que te ha dejado un poco deprimido, pero nada más. Ah… te quejas de vicio, seguro.

—¿Sí? ¿Y que se supone que ves? —le preguntó algo harto ya de aquel análisis que no había pedido ni quería.

El chico lo miró duramente un minuto (o al menos eso suponía ya que no le veía los ojos “¿Dónde había guardado sus gafas?”) y al momento volvió la vista de nuevo al mar.

—Vas bien aseado, vestido; no estás delgado por lo que deduzco que recibes tus raciones de comida diarias. Lo único que tienes es barba de un par de semanas y el pelo bastante largo y despeinado y empapado, claro; probablemente porque tu inclinación al drama ha hecho que te descuides algo para dar más pena. Pero nada que no se arregle con un buen afeitado y corte de pelo —respiro hondo y prosiguió— mírame a mí, llevo bastante sin recibir una ducha o comida caliente, mucho más sin ver algo de ropa limpia —volvió a suspirar— en fin, supongo que cada uno tiene lo suyo —añadió de forma sarcástica y dio un salto para bajar del borde.

Harry por imitarlo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó del borde, lo siguió y se encontró de pronto enfrente de aquel tipo. Lo miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que había dicho la verdad. Su ropa estaba algo ajada y olía bastante mal. A través de aquellos vaqueros gastados se veía que sus piernas eran muy delgadas y sus brazos presentaban el mismo aspecto escuchimizado.

Harry se echó el pelo para atrás, lo tenía empapado y apenas veía nada. Cogió una goma elástica que llevaba en la muñeca y se ató el pelo en una coleta baja. Inmediatamente después sacó sus gafas y se las puso. Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia el chico, pudo ver que lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Ostia puta… —dijo casi sin cerrar la boca— Eres Potter… joder…

—Mierda —alcanzo a decir Harry— mierda —repitió— ahora irás a todos con el cuento de que el niño-que-vivió ha intentado matarse, ¿me equivoco?  —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados viendo como el otro no reaccionaba. Pero de repente, se echó hacia atrás la capucha que le tapaba, y entonces fue él quien se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Malfoy? —Pudo vocalizar— ¿Draco Malfoy? —terminó de decir.

Ahora ya podía ver los ojos grises y el cabello rubio de Malfoy que estaban igual de empapados y desarreglados que el suyo.

—Eres un puto hipócrita, Potter —le dijo con su habitual tono despectivo— vienes aquí a compadecerte de que tu vida perfecta tiene una pequeña grieta…

—Que mierda sabrás tu, Malfoy, mira quien fue a hablar, el heredero sangrepura…

—¿Estás ciego imbécil? No sé de qué herencia hablas, mírame, ¿acaso te parezco eso? —Y luego en un susurro añadió—: Gilipollas.

—¿Yo soy el gilipollas? Grandísimo idiota, me sorprende que no estés en Azkaban con el resto de los mortífagos —no pudo terminar la frase porque Malfoy se había abalanzado sobre él.

—No me llames así, maldito Gryffindor engreído, ¿Qué sabrás tu? —le dijo mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo que Harry esquivo fácilmente.

—Para de una vez, Malfoy, ya no somos niños, no te servirá esto contra mí —lo agarró del brazo con el cual pretendía pegarle y continuo hablando— no sé cómo será tu vida, pero tú no sabes cómo es la mía y quizás no sea peor, pero no sabes nada de mí, así que mejor será que te calles.

—Sí sé de tu vida, ¿o es que crees que no he leído los periódicos? —le dijo con asco— tienes una vida perfecta, en tu casa perfecta, pronto te vas a casar con tu perfecta novia y sus perfectos y pelirrojos familiares.

Harry soltó una risa irónica y estruendosa.

—Ves, te equivocas, no tengo nada de eso; eso es lo que dicen en las revistas, pero es totalmente falso, de ser así, ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Payaso arrogante; ni sin un céntimo dejas de ser un altanero y creerte superior a los demás.

—Tienes a Granger, a Weasley y a toda su familia, que no es poca, no me vengas ahora de víctima.

—Ella ni siquiera vive aquí y los Weasley no me hablan desde que dejé a Ginny. No tengo familia, ni siquiera una familia llena de mortífagos y asesinos cobardes como la tuya...

No le dio tiempo a continuar porque Draco le había dado una bofetada que se había escuchado a lo largo de todo el puente.

—Mi madre no era una asesina y muchísimo menos una cobarde —dijo con toda la rabia que pudo contener— jamás vuelvas a nombrarla, quizás te creas el héroe del mundo mágico pero hasta tú pusiste sangre en tus manos y ella nunca le hizo daño a nadie; por culpa de gente como tú ahora está muerta. Hipócrita.

Harry  lo miró un momento a los ojos, y pudo ver sus pupilas muy contraídas.

—No lo sabía —dijo un poco avergonzado— lo siento, no pretendía…

—No pidas unas disculpas que no sientes, Potter ¿acaso te importaba lo más mínimo? No; así que deja de compadecerte y hacer un drama de todo.

Harry iba a contestar algo igual de ácido cuando unos pasos apresurados se oyeron a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y vieron al menos a cuatro hombres que miraban a su alrededor como buscando algo. Miró a su derecha y vio como Malfoy había sacado su varita y estaba muy tenso.

—Vete de aquí Potter —dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó mirando intermitentemente a ambos lados.

—Lárgate de aquí, ¿no me oyes? —seguía insistiendo— al menos es lo que yo voy a hacer.

De repente uno de los tipos pareció verlos, los señaló y comenzaron a caminar muy deprisa en su dirección.

—Joder —dijo Draco— ya me han visto. Vamos Potter, ¿a que se supone que estas esperando?

— ¿Tú no te vas? —le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Ahora ya no, me han visto.

— ¿Por qué te persiguen esos tipos? —dijo observando cómo cada vez estaban más cerca.

—No es asunto tuyo, y ¿quieres irte de una maldita vez?

—Ellos son cuatro y tu uno, no tienes ninguna oportunidad. ¿Por qué no te apareces en tu casa o en algún otro sitio? —Malfoy parecía que perdía la paciencia por momentos.

—No tengo ningún sitio a donde ir, ¿no te das cuenta? —De repente Draco se posiciono con su varita en alto y se dirigió por primera vez a aquellos tipos—. Ya me habéis encontrado, ¿Qué queréis?

—Sabes muy bien qué es lo que queremos Malfoy —dijo uno con voz grave.

Los cuatro eran muy corpulentos, sus edades debían rondar los cuarenta al menos. A Harry le pareció un poco exagerado que esos cuatro tipos tan grandes fueran tras alguien tan menudo como Malfoy. Y lo que le pareció aun más increíble es que aun no hubieran conseguido atraparlo.

—Pues deberíais saber también que no tengo nada, sabéis que era mi padre quien llevaba eso…

—Sí claro, y te crees que muerto el perro se acabo la rabia, ¿no? ¿Te parece que somos estúpidos?

Harry permaneció en un segundo plano mientras Malfoy discutía con aquellos tipos. Parecía que venían a reclamar algo, que al parecer Lucius Malfoy, les debía o les había robado. No lo entendía muy bien.

Llevaban un rato batallando, pero no sabía por qué no entraban en razón, por más que Draco les decía que él no tenía eso que ellos buscaban. De repente uno lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo para amenazarlo.

—No nos toques los cojones pequeña rata inmunda, sabemos que Lucius te lo dejó todo, así que date prisa si no quieres que empecemos a cobrarnos en ti —y dicho esto lo agarró de un brazo y se lo retorció.

A Harry lo que más le sorprendió es que el rubio no soltó si quiera un gruñido ante eso y tenía que dolerle. Seguía con su máscara de indiferencia diciendo que él no tenía nada que les perteneciera.

—Vamos chicos —dijo uno dirigiéndose al resto— enseñémosle a la escoria lo que pasa cuando uno no recibe lo que viene buscando.

Fue todo muy rápido, los otros tres levantaron sus varitas; incluso uno casi llegó a decir _crucio_ completamente cuando Harry con un movimiento de su mano y un _expelliarmus_ los mandó a los cuatro al menos a cinco metros y acabaron tirados por el suelo y doloridos.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos cuando se vio librado de aquel matón y observó a Potter.

—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? —Le preguntó más que sorprendido—. Joder…

—Yo… —tartamudeo— yo no… no ha sido mi intención… ha sido sin querer…

Mientras Malfoy lo miraba entre asombrado y agradecido, se percataron de que los hombres se habían levantado y se dirigían de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Vaya —dijo uno— parece que te has buscado un guardaespaldas, veremos si puede hacer algo contra esto — añadió con intención de lanzar otro _crucio_ a Draco.

Este se giró y miró a Harry abriendo mucho los ojos, esperando que les lanzara otro hechizo igual de potente o algo así. Pero Harry asustado, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar a Draco de un brazo y desaparecerse.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo segundo

—¿Dónde me has traído Potter? —dijo Malfoy mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer el sitio donde estaba— espera un momento… ¿ésta es tu casa?

Harry respiró hondo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando se ponía nervioso no controlaba su magia, y mucho menos la potencia. Aquel _expelliarmus_ había sido demasiado, solo lo había lanzado hacia uno y había conseguido arrojar a los cuatro hombres corpulentos a más de cinco metros y derribarlos. Debía andarse con cuidado, todos se lo decían, que tenía que aprender a controlarse, pero en momentos de tensión como aquel no podía hacer nada, era superior a sus fuerzas.

Recopilando acontecimientos, Harry se dio cuenta de que había ido al puente como otro día más en que le daba el bajón, pero no había vuelto solo y había que contar que casi mata a cuatro tipos que tenían pinta de ser bastante peligrosos; además… tenía a Draco Malfoy en su casa.  ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Sí es mi casa, Malfoy —dijo exasperado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Y me puedes explicar cómo has lanzado ese hechizo tan potente y sin siquiera usar una varita?

—Sí, a ti te lo voy a decir —dijo soltando una risa floja— y te he traído aquí porque ha sido la única idea que se me ocurrió en aquel momento, no pienso bien en las crisis.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Bueno, pues mucho gusto, pero me largo de aquí —e hizo ademan de irse.

—¿A dónde vas? Estamos muy cerca del puente de Hogsmeade, si sales te encontrarán de nuevo,  y solo, y con ese aspecto demacrado no creo que les dures mucho.

—¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer? Además llevo huyendo de esos tipos mucho tiempo.

—No sé, pero… —Harry sabía que iba a arrepentirse de eso en cuanto lo dijera, pero tampoco podía dejarlo a expensas de que aquellos cuatro hombres se ensañaran ahora con él por su culpa— puedes quedarte un rato hasta que sea seguro que salgas.

Draco alzo una ceja, perplejo y se quedó un momento mirándolo, estaba claro que iba a decir que no y no porque la oferta no fuera atractiva, era simplemente que lo veía absurdo.

—¿Estás loco? Me voy ya, no sé qué cable se te ha soltado… —dijo colgándose una vieja mochila que al parecer llevaba pero que Harry no había visto hasta ahora.

—Vamos, no seas paranoico. Está claro que llevas días sin comer ni tomar una ducha. Hazlo y luego podrás marcharte si es lo que quieres.

—¿Y ser la nueva obra social y de caridad del niño-que-vivió? Te gusta eso de salir en las portadas, ¿verdad? Pero no soy un puto mendigo, sé buscarme la vida.

—Deja de comportarte como un arrogante y acéptalo, no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Además te hace falta leer un periódico actual, al parecer… ya no soy el niño dorado.

—No, ahora eres el ojito derecho de Kingsley, que es peor… —dijo con ironía.

—Obsérvalo por ti mismo —añadió arrojándole un periódico que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

Era verdad que hacía más de un mes que Draco huía sin cuartel de aquella panda de matones y si no se había parado siquiera a cambiarse de ropa, mucho menos a leer un periódico, pero aquello que vio lo dejó desconcertado.

**_“¿Es Harry Potter la nueva amenaza del mundo mágico?”_ **

_Ya estamos acostumbrados a los brotes de magia del nombrado mago, pero ¿estamos preparados para ellos? Al parecer no, el nuevo jefe de aurores advierte que el chico, en unas pruebas de medición mágica estuvo muy por encima del nivel de un mago normal y en una intervención en la que se precisó de su ayuda de forma voluntaria se vio que aún sigue siendo en gran parte el niño-que-vivió, sobre todo porque aun no es capaz de controlar su propia magia. Cosa que en una persona normal sería un problema menor, en el caso de Potter nos enfrentamos a una seria amenaza ya que su poder mágico supera con creces en un trescientos o cuatrocientos por cien el potencial mágico de un mago o bruja normal. Por lo que desde aquí nos preguntamos, ¿Por qué el ministerio deja a su aire a alguien como él? ¿Le tienen miedo? ¿Debemos tenérselo nosotros, los magos de a pie, también?”_

Draco se quedó mirando el ejemplar del profeta durante un minuto más y luego alzó su mirada hacia Potter que se había puesto tras la barra y parecía que preparaba té o alguna otra cosa. Desde luego con ese aspecto parecía totalmente inofensivo. Estuvo observándolo un rato más antes de acercarse a él y decirle con su tono habitual de desprecio:

—Una ducha y me voy.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras iba a su habitación y sacaba una toalla para que la utilizara.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —añadió— pero quítate ese olor de encima, apestas.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, pareces un perro mojado y hueles como uno —dijo mientras se metía en el baño.

La ducha le sentó a las mil maravillas, cuando el agua caliente le tocó el cuerpo se sintió limpio en muchos aspectos, no solo en el higiénico. Había añorado darse una ducha mucho más que cualquier otra cosa; porque podía pasar hambre, pero tener mal aspecto era lo que peor llevaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Siempre había sido muy vanidoso, no era nada nuevo; y su pelo necesitaba un corte y un buen cuidado. Buscó entre los botes que Potter tenía en el baño; desde luego no cuidaba mucho el suyo, solo tenía lo justo y necesario. Gruñó un poco antes de coger el que creía mejor para su delicado y rubio cabello y se lo lavó a conciencia.

Cuando terminó se ató la toalla a la cintura y salió. Potter estaba haciendo algo de cenar, ya que notó el olor en cuanto abandonó el baño. Olía deliciosamente bien y no pudo evitar que ante esto sus tripas sonaran. Pero jamás le daría el gusto a Potter de decirle que estaba hambriento, si se lo pedía, quizás comería algo.

Harry lo vio aparecer solo con la toalla y lo miró con curiosidad. Su piel volvía a ser pálida después de haberse deshecho de toda la mugre que lo cubría. Y su cabello volvía a ser completamente rubio y brillante. Le echó un último vistazo antes de ponerse de nuevo a remover la cena. No es que la hubiese hecho especialmente para él, normalmente solía cenar un sándwich o cualquier cosa; pero por el aspecto de Malfoy, debía de hacer varios días que no probaba bocado y por muy mal que se llevasen no iba a dejarlo así de desvalido; él no era así y aunque sabía que si hubiese sido al contrario probablemente habría dejado que Harry muriese de inanición, no pensaba hacerlo. Quizás debía dar el primer paso para que aquella estúpida rivalidad infantil terminase de una vez. Ya eran personas adultas, no tenían porque seguir peleando por tonterías. Aunque dudaba mucho que el cabezota y petulante de Malfoy opinara lo mismo. Sin mirarlo se dirigió a él.

—En cinco minutos la cena estará lista ¿querrás comer algo? —Dejó caer la pregunta sin mucho entusiasmo y como respuesta solo consiguió un gruñido— tomaré eso como un sí.

Cuando hubo terminado y se giró con la olla en la mano, vio que Malfoy aun seguía con la toalla puesta.

—¿No piensas vestirte? —preguntó sin entender porque había salido así del baño.

—Puse mi ropa a lavar con un hechizo en tu lavabo, tardará algunos minutos —dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando que Harry no le dijese algo borde por ello.

—Si no te supone un trauma, puedes coger algo de la mía —dijo de forma mordaz— la tercera puerta es mi dormitorio, coge lo que quieras del armario.

—¿Tanta pena te doy, Potter? —le preguntó algo molesto.

—¿Tanto me odias todavía, Malfoy? —Dijo intentando imitar su tono de voz—. Creía que ya no estábamos en el colegio y esperaba que te comportaras como un adulto.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperación y después de un largo suspiro se encaminó hacia la habitación de Harry.

Esperaba algo mucho más austero, tenía que reconocerlo. Después de todo era Potter y su buen gusto era inexistente. Pero aquella habitación era lo más acogedor que Draco había visto en mucho tiempo, no sabía explicarlo, pero le daba una sensación cálida.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema muy suave y la luz era algo amarillenta. Los muebles, la puerta y las ventanas eran de una robusta y oscura madera que le daba al conjunto un aspecto rural. La cama era enorme y completamente blanca en sus vestiduras, aunque tanto el cabecero como los pies eran de la misma madera que el resto del mobiliario. Un sillón ocre vestía una de las esquinas y las cortinas eran de un color parecido, muy grandes; tapando una gran ventana que ocupaba casi por completo una de las paredes. Había un mueble no demasiado grande en el que se veían unas cuantas fotografías antiguas, de sus padres, supuso, y solo una en la que aparecían Potter y Weasley en pantalones deportivos, sudados, con las escobas a la espalda y con una gran sonrisa.

Se giró para buscar en el armario cuando se dio cuenta de que había una túnica colgando en una percha fuera de él. Le pareció una de las túnicas más hermosas que había visto nunca. Era de un azul tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno y los botones y cierres dorados le daban ese aspecto aun más. La textura era parecida al terciopelo, y alrededor de los botones y sus ojales, la tela era roja, solo en el borde. Tenía algunos detalles más en dorado, como unas cuerdas que hacían florituras por los remates y llegaban al suelo, y alguna que otra borla. Debajo de ella se apreciaba una camisa de seda de un blanco impoluto y una corbata del mismo azul oscuro con las iniciales de Potter bordadas al final.

Tocó con la punta de sus dedos la suave tela y cerró los ojos; él había tenido túnicas así en Malfoy Manor, pero lo había perdido todo, ya ni siquiera tenía unos míseros pantalones o una camisa bonita, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, sucia, ajada, y le daban un aspecto desastroso.

Pasó su mano una vez más por la túnica, cuando se dio cuenta que al lado había otra, otra que conocía a la perfección. Azul y blanca. Con el escudo del ministerio de magia bordado en el pecho. Cabreado salió de la habitación sin siquiera coger la ropa que necesitaba.

—Eres un… un… —comenzó sin saber muy bien como continuar— ¡eres un puto auror! Falso, mentiroso… me largo de aquí inmediatamente… lo sabia… que raro que quisieras ayudarme…

Draco caminó hacia la puerta y cogió su mochila de camino. Abrió la puerta, pero esta se cerró sola y cuando se giró vio a Potter con la palma de la mano levantada.

—No soy un auror, Malfoy —dijo Harry de forma calmada.

—He visto la túnica, ¿te crees que soy tonto? —añadió mirándolo con desprecio y odio.

—Esa túnica está ahí porque desde que el ministerio cree que soy una amenaza piensa que si me uno al cuerpo de aurores podrá controlarme. Y desde entonces, no hacen más que intentar persuadirme para que me una a ellos. Pero como te he dicho, no soy un auror. No quiero saber nada del ministerio, ni de los aurores, ni de nadie. Esa túnica y la que está a su lado, son el último regalo de Kingsley para que me una a la causa y pelee a su lado.

—¿Cómo se que es verdad y no es una treta para engañarme? —preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero ¿crees que gano algo engañándote? ¿O es que ocultas algo y temes que te entregue al ministerio? Porque que yo sepa, no te buscan, ¿o sí?

—Ya has visto quien me busca, ¿te parecían aurores? es solo que al igual que tú no confío en el ministerio y no quiero saber nada de ellos, ni que ellos sepan nada de mí.

—Bien, parece que finalmente, tenemos algo en común —dijo Harry sonriendo por primera vez delante del rubio— ahora si no te importa, vístete; ya te he visto desnudo más tiempo del que puedo tolerar.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de resignación antes de abandonar de nuevo el salón e ir a por algo de ropa que ponerse.

A los pocos minutos salió completamente vestido, vestido como Harry, cosa que a este le hizo algo de gracia al principio. Estaba claro que su exquisito huésped no estaba cómodo en su holgada ropa, pero que no se quejara, seguro que en esos momentos era lo mejor que iba a encontrar.

Cenaron envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. Ni se miraron. En cuanto terminaron Draco se levantó y llevó su plato a la cocina con un giro de varita.

—Bien, creo que ya te he gorroneado todo lo posible, Potter —dijo cogiendo de nuevo su mochila apostada en el suelo.

—¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos observando como Draco abría la puerta de su casa.

—Ni lo sueñes, Potter —le respondió— no sé dónde, pero no aquí, tenlo por seguro.

—Ni siquiera iba a proponértelo, egocéntrico —le dijo con algo de sorna.

—Ya… —dejó caer— aun así, te lo digo. Ya buscaré un sitio, siempre lo encuentro. Buenas noches —y luego con algo más de trabajo añadió— y gracias.

—No hace falta, si te hace falta otra ducha… — Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó de allí.

Harry cerró la puerta sintiéndose extraño. Si no fuese porque Malfoy se había dejado un plato de sopa vacío en el fregadero, habría podido pensar que aquello había sido un sueño. Recogió lo que había dejado por en medio. Fue al baño a terminar de arreglar lo que había ensuciado y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez allí se tiró en la cama dejando el peso muerto y se puso a pensar. Había sido muy raro, _mucho_. Desde el principio.

Y por una vez no era porque hubiese terminado en el maldito puente, ya lo había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión cuando no encontraba una salida, cosa que últimamente le había pasado demasiado a menudo. No es que la idea del suicidio le pareciera atractiva. Era simplemente, que se encontraba fuera de lugar, raro, diferente. Y las publicaciones sobre él en el profeta no hacían más que acrecentar esos pensamientos. Quizás la gente lo viera como un monstruo, como un bicho raro; quizás la gente tuviera razón y no estaba hecho para vivir con y como las personas normales. Por eso había acabado aquella noche en el puente de Hogsmeade, por eso tenía esas ideas, esas ganas de acabar con todo. De dejarlo todo atrás. Al menos, así dejarían de mirarlo mal por la calle, dejaría atrás las acusaciones y las hostilidades con las que últimamente le obsequiaba el ministerio.

Entonces volvió a pensar en Malfoy de nuevo. Él parecía estar en peores condiciones. No tenía nada, ni casa, ni ropa, ni siquiera comida. Y no parecía tan hundido como él. Aun tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante y para luchar.

Se pregunto cómo habría llegado a aquella situación. Porqué había acabado siendo lo que era habiendo sido una de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico. Seguro que la muerte de sus padres había influido en aquello. Al menos, los había conocido y disfrutado, ya era más de lo que él podía decir. Aunque claro, supuso que el dolor de la perdida no era el mismo. Él echaba de menos el concepto de padres, pero no los echaba de menos como personas, ya que no los había conocido. Así que el dolor de Malfoy, debía de ser peor; perder a tus padres habiendo vivido con ellos casi veinte años tenía que ser duro.

Después de un rato más, se quedó dormido. Y lo sorprendente no fue que lo hiciera, si no que era la primera noche de hacía muchas en la no tendría ni una sola pesadilla sin tomar esa poción que el psicomago le había recomendado.


	3. Capítulo 3

** Capítulo tercero **

 

**  
**

Draco había estado huyendo de los secuaces de su padre desde hacía más de dos meses. Desde que su madre murió.

El cabrón de Lucius se había encargado de que si él no vivía ningún Malfoy lo hiciera tampoco. Y no es que le hubiese dejado muchas opciones, pero Draco era un superviviente nato. Había pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida para dejarse atrapar por cuatro tontos sin cerebro por muchos músculos que tuvieran.

Quizás para los sangrepura a los que su padre atormentaba con ellos fueran un gran temor, puesto que ellos no se ensuciaban las manos peleando. Pero para él eso no era más que un juego de gato y ratón que no iba a permitirse perder.

Todo había empezado cuando después de todos los juicios y demás, su padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor. Draco estaba tomando sus estudios para dirigir las empresas que le legaría, imaginando que con sus contactos solo lo mandarían a Azkaban por tiempo indefinido. Pero cuando se supo la sentencia, dejó que Lucius manejara las cuentas de la familia para que después de su “muerte” Draco pudiese llevarlo todo él mismo y nada quedara desatado.

Meses después de la dementorización, Draco comenzó a ver cosas anormales en las cuentas y en las empresas: de repente había mucho dinero que no sabía de dónde había procedido y “proveedores” que no conocía.

Sin ningún remedio, las cuentas cayeron en picado y en menos de un año estaban en la ruina. Draco no lo entendía, no sabía que había pasado. Aquellas empresas habían funcionado bien durante muchos años sin ningún problema.

Las conocía, las había manejado con su padre antes de la guerra y sabía lo suficiente de ellas como para saber que detrás de aquello había algo turbio.

Después de varios meses investigando por fin halló el problema.

Su padre.

Él había arruinado las empresas antes de que recibiera el beso con el único propósito de que ni él ni Narcisa sobrevivieran. Y no solo se había encargado de dejarlos con una mano delante y otra detrás, sino que además, se había endeudado con varios proveedores y trabajadores problemáticos.

Sí, aquellos que no hacían más que perseguir a Draco en cada paso que daba.

Al principio fue difícil, no solo adaptarse a vivir sin nada, si no a ser perseguido constantemente. Ya que Lucius, en una carta, había dicho que le había legado todo su dinero a su mujer y a su hijo, y que cuando él faltara serian ellos los encargados de saldar sus deudas y demás. Cosa que por supuesto era mentira.

Pero cuando las cosas se habían puesto peor fue cuando Narcisa murió. Y fue a manos de una de las personas a la que Draco más estimaba. Uno de los abogados de su padre. Había crecido con él, lo había visto en su casa prácticamente toda su vida. Y cuando este se enteró de lo que había pasado, no les creyó. Él intentó explicárselo, le dijo que confiara en él.

Las palabras que salieron por su boca antes de matar a su madre y después intentar hacer lo mismo con él, fueron: “nadie confiaría en unos asesinos que harían cualquier cosa por su condición y por su estatus” y aquello le había dolido.

Si él no confiaba en ellos nadie lo haría. Así que cuando le mandó la maldición asesina, justo después de hacerlo contra su madre, se desapareció.

A continuación de aquello había vagado por todo el país huyendo de todo y todos. Sólo había una persona que confiaba en él y en la que él confiaba.

Theodore Nott.

Siempre había sido un lameculos en su época de Hogwarts y desde que Draco sabía por qué, lo había aprovechado a su favor. Theo siempre había estado tras él. Y también era en gran parte culpa del rubio que tuviera esperanzas, ya que en una fiesta organizada por su padre hacía ahora unos años habían terminado acostándose. Y no es que no le gustase; era alto, fornido y bastante guapo. Tenía unos ojos miel que le encantaban. Pero no era su tipo. Así que ahora, simplemente se utilizaban; le daba algo de remordimiento después, al igual que sentía asco por tener que hacerlo con él o chupársela para poder pasar la noche en su casa y dormir por una vez bajo un techo y sobre una cama cálida.

Theo, o no se daba cuenta, o parecía no importarle que Draco apareciese de vez en cuando en su casa bajo algún hechizo desilusionador con intenciones de pasar la noche allí. También parecía ignorar que algunas noches viniera cubierto de heridas, moratones o sucio hasta las arcadas. 

Theo no hacía preguntas y eso era lo que le hacía regresar a él una y otra vez. Tampoco parecía molesto por las condiciones en las que aparecía, ni le ponía pegas a que llegara allí y se dejase hacer las veces en que venía tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tocarlo. Pero era lo que él deseaba. Tenerlo. Y como parecía no importarle nada más, el intentaba que a él tampoco le preocupase.

 

Unas cuantas noches después de lo ocurrido con Potter, se apareció en la casa de Nott. Este como siempre le dejó pasar y le preparó algo de comer mientras iba a ducharse.

Draco entró al baño y se quitó la ropa sucia y como hizo cuando estuvo en la casa de Potter, la metió en el lavamanos con agua y un hechizo para que se lavara.

Cuando estaba desnudo y dentro de la bañera sintió a Theo abrir la cortina y entrar con él. De espaldas a su antiguo compañero frunció el ceño.

Hoy tenía ganas de más.

Normalmente, esperaba a que hubiese comido y demás para que fueran a su habitación. A su cama. Pero en algunas ocasiones Draco lo encontraba ansioso por poseerlo y parecía no poder esperar siquiera a que saliese de la ducha. En días como aquel suspiraba y apretaba los dientes más de lo normal. Pero no se quejaba; nunca lo hacía.

—Theo, espera a que termine la ducha, estoy muy sucio —intentó decirle en un tono que no sonase muy duro.

—No me importa —le respondió mientras le daba besos por el hombro y el cuello desde detrás— además ya casi estás limpio, y si no, yo te ayudaré a estarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos, incómodo, y se apoyó en la pared esperando que terminara de besarlo y acariciarlo. Theo le puso las manos sobre la cintura y comenzó a deslizarlas de arriba abajo, cosa no muy difícil gracias al agua. Le dio la vuelta para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos y deslizó una mano hasta tocar el miembro del rubio que aquella noche no estaba muy por la labor.

—Vamos, Draco, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes ganas? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba para besarlo en la boca.

Él se aparto para evitarlo.

—Ya ves, estoy un poco cansado, ¿Qué tal si cenamos antes? —le pidió, aunque en su mente era más bien una súplica.

—Ya cenarás después —le dijo mientras lo volvía a atraer con una mano sobre su nuca— por cierto —añadió mientras le lamía el cuello— no he visto ese colgante con el sello que siempre tienes puesto, ¿has tenido que venderlo? Te dije que no…

Pero no siguió porque Draco se había llevado la mano al cuello enseguida.

_“Mierda”_

Siempre se lo quitaba para meterse en la ducha, pero hoy no recordaba habérselo quitado. De hecho no recordaba haberlo notado en un par de días, ¿Dónde demonios lo había dejado? ¿Qué había hecho con él?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que lo has perdido? —le preguntó Theo.

—Sí, eso creo; pero no recuerdo habérmelo quitado, tan solo me lo quito para darme una ducha y la última vez que estuve aquí recuerdo que lo llevaba puesto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente —añadió con un poco de malestar— recuerdo como se quedó enganchado en mis sabanas y le hicieron ese agujero. De hecho, por eso te he preguntado.

—Joder, a saber donde se me ha caído… no sé desde cuando me falta… —decía con la vista perdida tratando de recordar.

—¿No te has tomado una ducha desde el último día que estuviste aquí? Lo digo porque normalmente no te ausentas tantos días. Esta vez tardaste más en venir a verme.

De repente vio como Draco cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Potter._ La casa de Potter. Seguro que lo había olvidado allí. No estaba acostumbrado a su casa, lo habría dejado encima de algún sitio y si no lo vio al salir lo dejaría olvidado. Joder. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre”.

 

 

 

Sabía que no debía haber ido allí. Al menos no tan pronto. La cara de Ginny cuando le abrió la puerta se lo había confirmado. Y la frase y el tono en el que la soltó, también.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó resentida.

—Solo he venido a buscar mis cosas, aunque en mi casa tengo algunas, la mayoría están aquí —le dijo agachando un poco la cabeza cuando la pelirroja lo dejó pasar.

—Podrías haber mandado a alguien a por ellas —lo acusó cuando estuvo de espaldas a ella.

—Sabes que nadie lo habría hecho.

—Ah, es verdad, ahora nadie quiere saber nada de ti, lo había olvidado, ¿Por qué será? —dijo cruzándose de brazos y entrando tras él.

Harry trató de ignorarla mientras buscaba sus cosas en el armario. Pero era realmente imposible; no cuando ella no dejaba de hacer comentarios mordaces.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ya estás con otra?

—Ginny, sabes que no; no te dejé para irme con otra y lo sabes —le dijo ya cansado de tanta acusación.

—Realmente no lo sé… —dijo sin mirarlo.

—Pues te lo he explicado un millón de veces. Ya no estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero, pero no de esa forma —le volvió a explicar.

—¿Entonces de qué forma?  —dijo encarándolo.

—No sé, supongo que como a una hermana —respondió mientras guardaba algo de ropa interior en la bolsa.

—Pues una noticia para ti, uno no folla con sus hermanas, ¿sabes? pero que sabrás tú, no las tienes…

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Ginny —le dijo algo más enfadado— no me creo que me estés diciendo estas cosas.

—¡Y yo no me creo que me hayas dejado después de casi tres años con la excusa de que no me quieres de _esa_ forma! —dijo esta vez, gritando.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué nunca te quise de verdad? ¿Qué nunca estuve realmente enamorado de ti? —preguntó también elevando la voz— si es lo que quieres oír, te lo diré.

—Eres un capullo, lárgate de mi casa.

—No me iré sin recoger todas mis cosas, así que te puedes esperar sentada —añadió mientras guardaba todo lo que iba encontrando suyo por ahí.

—Coge toda tu mierda y vete de mi casa —terminó diciendo Ginny antes de encerrarse en su habitación dando un portazo.

Harry sabía que no debería haber ido allí tan pronto pero necesitaba sus cosas. Cuando volvió se dejó caer en el sofá con cansancio y se talló las sienes intentando olvidarse de todo, pensando que Ginny solo le había dicho todo aquello fruto del rencor, del momento, y que en realidad no lo pensaba, solo era resentimiento acumulado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, solo que el sonido de la red flu había sido lo que le había despertado. Se aplacó un poco el pelo y se sentó en el sofá adecuadamente esperando a ver quien quería saber algo de él después de tanto tiempo sin recibir noticias de nadie.

Cuando la cabeza de Ron asomó por la chimenea, supo que aquella llamada no sería precisamente de cortesía.

—¿A qué demonios fuiste a molestar a mi hermana? ¿No te pareció suficiente lo que le hiciste? —le dijo Ron nada más verlo.

—Mira, Ron, no me gustaría que te involucraras en estas cosas, son entre ella y yo.

—Me involucraste en el momento en el que se te ocurrió hacerle daño, ¿qué esperabas? Es mi hermana —Harry conocía lo suficientemente bien a Ron como para saber que estaba alterado.

—Tranquilízate, no ha sido para tanto, todas las parejas rompen; no es tampoco nada del otro mundo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? —le preguntó casi asqueado— ella estuvo contigo todo este tiempo cuando nadie se fiaba de ti, cuando la gente comenzó a rechazarte; y tú se lo has pagado de esta forma.

—También estuvo conmigo cuando era el héroe y no la he oído quejarse por eso. Además desde que comenzó toda esta campaña del ministerio para desacreditarme no hacíamos más que discutir.

Harry pensó que no quería; no quería comenzar a despotricar de ella, pero Ron lo estaba calentando y mucho.

—Es normal, te has convertido de la noche a la mañana en lo que eres ahora, nadie se fía de ti, nadie se atreve siquiera a llevarte la contraria.

—Pues al parecer —añadió con algo de ironía— sois vosotros los únicos que os atrevéis, ¿no?

—Te conozco lo suficiente, sé que no le harías daño intencionado a nadie, eso no quita que no tienes control de ti mismo cuando te enfadas. Eso es lo que a la gente le asusta. Que pierdes el control con demasiada facilidad. Mi hermana temía pelear contigo.

—¿Qué? —dijo enfatizando demasiado aquella palabra—. No digas gilipolleces Ron, ella jamás tuvo ningún reparo en pelear conmigo, ni en discutir. Intenté, Merlín sabe cuánto, que lo nuestro no terminara, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de ella.

—¿Entonces qué coño hacías con ella? ¿Estar el suficiente tiempo para poder hacerle el máximo daño posible? Reconócelo, has estado jugando con ella hasta que no has aguantado más o hasta que has encontrado a otra de la que aprovecharte.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas barbaridades, Ron? —realmente no podía creer esas cosas que estaba oyendo— yo jamás me aproveché de Ginny, quizás confundí amor con cariño, pero jamás quise hacerle daño. Joder, me conoces desde hace años, ¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso?

—Yo creía conocerte, el Harry que yo conocí en mis años de escuela ha desaparecido, ahora estas todo el día en casa, sin salir, solo, no tienes trato con nadie, de repente desapareces días, la gente no sabe nada de ti, el ministerio te requiere y tu lo rehúyes como si ocultaras algo. No sé qué te pasa, pero desde luego no te reconozco.

—Sabes que no quiero ser auror… —dijo intentando justificarse— si Hermione estuviera aquí seguro que lo entendería —en cuanto las palabras terminaron de asomar por su boca, supo que había metido la pata.

—Ni  la menciones —dijo ahora gritando— siempre os trajisteis un rollito muy raro entre vosotros, nunca llegué a comprenderlo y ahora que ella no está tú estás enloqueciendo, siempre fue la que te centraba y cuando se fue comenzaron todas estas tonterías. Además, antes sí querías ser auror, cuando ella estaba aquí, lo querías ser…

—Cuando el ministerio dio la orden de busca y captura sobre mí deje de interesarme por eso, y no empieces con lo de siempre, parece que quisieras echarme la culpa de que se fuera, se fue porque quería un futuro mejor…

—Y claro, conmigo no lo iba a tener, ¿no? Eso es lo que estás insinuando.

—Eso lo estás diciendo tú, Ron, no yo, ella necesitaba expandir sus horizontes, sabes que el ministerio se le quedó pequeño…

—¿Sabes? me alegro que dejaras a mi hermana —Harry arqueó una ceja— tú tampoco eres suficiente para ella. Un chiflado que solo tiene sangre en las venas para empuñar una varita en contra de asesinos, pero para nada más. Eres un bueno para nada, no me extraña que tengas en vilo a medio mundo mágico, no entiendo como después de los destrozos que provocaste en aquella misión dejaron que te quedaras en libertad. Deberían haberte encerrado por todo lo que causaste. Te mereces estar solo, aislado de los demás, porque solo sirves para hacerles daño. Mírate, nadie quiere acercarse a ti, nadie _se atreve_ a acercarse a ti.

Y dicho esto, Ron cerró la red flu dejado a Harry horrorizado al otro lado con las lágrimas derramándose sobre sus mejillas.

“Otra vez no, otra vez no —pensó mientras se agarraba y tapaba los ojos con las manos— no podía volver a perder el control otra vez” pero se dejó llevar y dio un grito tan desgarrador que dejó fluir su magia consiguiendo que absolutamente todos los cristales de su apartamento volaran en pedazos diminutos.

Un pequeño gruñido lo sacó de su estado, miró hacia atrás y se encontró a un Draco Malfoy asustado que respiraba con dificultad y que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo… lo siento, yo… solo vine porque a… —pero no pudo continuar, porque Harry lo miró a los ojos y sintió miedo.

—¡Fuera, largo, vete de aquí! —le dijo mientras lo miraba de una forma animal— ¡Fuera, lárgate!

Y antes de que Draco pudiese hacer absolutamente nada, Harry se desapareció del salón llegando incluso a conseguir tumbarlo en el suelo con fuerza.

Cuando se levantó, y miró alrededor, el piso parecía devastado; había cristales rotos por todos lados y el sofá estaba algo chamuscado debido a la desaparición. Se dirigió al baño y vio con gusto que el colgante de su madre estaba ahí. Quizás Potter ni siquiera lo había visto, pero entonces vio que junto a él había una alianza de plata. No pudo contener su curiosidad y la cogió. Vio que había algo escrito en ella: “Siempre estaré contigo” pero las iniciales no le sonaban de nada “JG” no recordaba a ningún compañero de Hogwarts con esas iniciales.

La dejó donde estaba y salió de nuevo al salón. Le echó un vistazo y se quedó impresionado otra vez. No podía creer que todo aquello lo hubiese hecho Potter, sabía que era poderoso, pero creía que a estas alturas de su vida sabría controlar su magia. Quizás al tener tanta le resultase más difícil, pero precisamente por eso tendría que controlarla mejor.

Lo que estaba claro es que la familia comadreja lo sacaba de quicio, no le extrañaba claro, a él también le sacarían. No podía pensar que podría haber pasado para que Weasley estuviera en esos términos con Potter, pero parecía que seguía siendo igual de gilipollas y arrogante como en el colegio. Increíble, después de que todo lo que tienen se lo deben a Potter, va y lo trata de esa forma. No se podía imaginar cómo estaría Potter en ese instante, él habría ido a la casa de la comadreja y lo hubiera freído a crucios, uno detrás de otro, pero conociéndolo seguro que se encontraba en algún rincón sollozando y auto compadeciéndose como un bebe llorón.

De repente, justo cuando traspasaba el umbral de la puerta recordó algo.

Una figura en la oscuridad, bajo la lluvia… sobre un puente.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

** Capítulo cuatro **

 

 

“Vamos, hazlo” volvía a repetir esa voz, la suya propia en su cabeza

“Ya lo has oído, no mereces estar vivo, nadie te quiere, nadie te echará de menos”

Ahora no había lluvia que camuflase las lágrimas en su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y avanzó hasta el borde; una vez más.

“Vamos, hazlo. Si no lo haces, volverás a estar solo ésta noche, como siempre, ¿Por qué quieres seguir viviendo así? Solo, apartado del resto del mundo; podrías acabar todo, podrías dejarlo todo atrás. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién iba a echarte de menos? Al contrario, estarías haciendo algo bueno, acabarías con tu sufrimiento y el resto de la gente te lo agradecería, ya que no le haces bien a nadie. La gente, o bien te teme, o directamente te ignora. No tienes nada que te frene a hacerlo, no tienes a nadie ahí atrás para que te detenga. Estás al filo del abismo, en la línea que separa la vida de la muerte, que separa la paz del infierno. Porque es eso lo que estás viviendo, un infierno que te ha sido impuesto, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de decir _basta,_ de detenerlo, de no sentir nada más, de entrar en una tranquilidad eterna”

De repente, todos aquellos argumentos, como le había pasado antes, cobraron sentido y le convencieron de hacerlo. Titubeaba, daba un paso hacia delante, pero inmediatamente otro hacia atrás. No era tan valiente como pensaba.

“Ni siquiera sirves para esto, maldito cobarde” pensaba en ese momento.

“Hasta la más vil de las ratas le echaría el coraje suficiente a esto”

“Eres un inútil, eres un jodido y maldito inútil. Tírate de una vez, lo estás deseando, llevas deseándolo mucho tiempo, tan solo es un paso, vértigo y después nada”

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se acordó de una melodía, una canción que había escuchado no hacía mucho, clásica, lenta y deliciosa que parecía deslizarse sobre el agua, era como un humo denso y dulce.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, en el momento en el que creía que definitivamente iba a hacerlo siempre había algo que le llegaba a la cabeza a modo de inspiración y le hacía relajarse. Y aunque aún no se habían ido aquellas ideas de su cabeza, por un momento pudo aplacarlas, dejando que la música fuera más alta que las voces. Las palabras hirientes desaparecieron por un momento. La dulce melodía le embriagaba como un vaso de whisky de alta graduación. Le hacía sentirse ligero y a la vez pesado. Había algo dentro de él que también luchaba contra aquella sensación, aunque fuese una pequeña parte.

No tardó mucho en volver al presente y darse cuenta de que otra vez se había dejado vencer por la ira y había acabado de nuevo sobre el puente. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Siempre cuando se tranquilizaba veía aquello como una idiotez. Pero ahora se preguntaba el por qué, ¿por qué siempre terminaba allí…? Quizás, después de todo, no era una mala opción. A lo mejor un día de estos, borracho de desesperación, terminaba haciéndolo.

Decidió que finalmente lo haría, prefería hacerlo lúcido a tener que soportar otro arranque como el que había sufrido hoy. Al fin y al cabo tenía motivos más que suficientes y sinceramente, ya estaba harto de luchar. Ya no tenía nada por lo que hacerlo.

Respiró hondo por última vez, se situó justo al borde, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un paso hacia adelante. No se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió el vacío infinito bajo sus pies. Pero también notó un golpe, sí, uno fuerte, demasiado pronto. Pero mejor, porque a partir de ahora ya no volvería a sentir nada más. Se dejó vencer por el dolor y se dejó ir. Sin más, sabía que la oscuridad era lo mejor ahora. Y cuando notó que comenzaba a perder la consciencia no pudo más que sonreír y esperar que a partir de ahora las cosas fueran mejor, o al menos, diferentes.

“Maldito Potter, jodido hijo de la gran puta” Cuando lo vio caer desde el puente pensó que no lo contaría. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a correr y a hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos. Y aunque le dio tiempo a agarrarlo antes de que terminase en el fondo del río, no pudo evitar que se golpease la cabeza contra uno de las ornamentaciones del puente. Así que ahora se encontraba arrodillado frente al sofá con un loco suicida con la cabeza abierta.

Lo observó con ojo crítico mientras este parecía dormido. Había echado sobre él todos los hechizos curativos que conocía, que no eran pocos, por cierto. Y ahora parecía dormir plácidamente. Se preguntó durante horas por qué alguien dejaría a Potter así, de esa forma. Por qué sus amigos no estaban más pendientes de él. Por qué vivía solo, aislado… hasta él sabía que Potter no era realmente alguien a quien considerar peligroso, y eso que de seguro era el primero de la lista al que desearía lanzar más de una maldición imperdonable.

Pero luego lo pensó y en seguida supo que lo decía por costumbre. Realmente si le hubiese querido cruciar lo podría haber hecho tranquilamente. Pero no, le ofreció su casa y su comida y aunque era “Potter”, sabía ser agradecido (aunque jamás saldrían de su boca esas palabras). Y por eso se encontraba ahora con el marrón con el que se encontraba. Es decir: con el jodido niño-que-vivió moribundo y dormido después de un intento de suicido más que inminente.

Luego de lo que a Draco le parecieron horas, Harry pareció que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. Se removió en el sofá y comenzó a balbucear. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Parecía desorientado y Draco se despegó de él un poco para no atosigarlo. A los pocos segundos volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido de nuevo. “Merlín, esto va para largo” pensó, así que decidió que ya que estaba ahí, aprovecharía. Cogió algo de la nevera y una chaqueta y se sentó a los pies del moreno a ver la televisión.

Una patada sacó al Slytherin de su sueño profundo “maldito Nott” fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos pies y se quedó pensando qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior para acabar durmiendo así. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de donde estaba realmente. Potter dormía plácidamente al contrario que él y se había abrazado a una de sus piernas. Tiró de ella con suavidad y logró recuperarla para su alivio.

Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y se quedó de pie un rato observándolo sin saber qué hacer. Su intuición le decía que tenía que irse de allí, que lo buscaban y que seguramente alguien pronto daría con él. Pero luego pensó que nadie, absolutamente nadie, iría a casa del niño dorado a buscarlo, ¿en qué mente retorcida se podría conjurar esa idea? Nadie lo pensaría en mil universos, así que se permitió el lujo de apalancarse allí hasta que el bastardo de Potter estuviese despierto al menos.

Sobre el medio día, Draco le escuchó gruñir y se acercó rápidamente a ver si estaba despierto. Parecía tener una pesadilla, ya que se retorcía y sudaba bastante, de repente vio como se llevaba una mano a la frente. “A la cicatriz” se encontró pensando Draco, pero sería solo un mal sueño. De repente, varias cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar un poco, escasos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para caer y romperse. Las fue cogiendo una a una y las fue poniendo más o menos igual y luego se acerco al sofá. Potter parecía aturdido; se arrodilló y le quitó el pelo de la frente. Justo cuando lo hacía, los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente y ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de que Draco cayera hacia atrás atolondrado.

—Debo haber ido al infierno si tú estás aquí, Malfoy —ladró con dificultad.

—Gracias —añadió el rubio— yo también me alegro de que estés vivo, y por cierto, de nada —puso cara de ofuscado, definitivamente no  lo entendía, cuando era borde con él, le ofrecía su casa y ahora que le acababa de salvar la vida lo llamaba… bueno, eso.

—¿De nada? —preguntó algo desorientado—. Espera, ¿tú me agarraste para que no cayera?

Parecía enfadado y no aliviado o agradecido como había supuesto Draco.

—Sí, Potter, podrías demostrar más tu gratitud —Gryffindor desagradecido…

—¿Gratitud, Malfoy? No me caí, ¿sabes? —Harry empezó a desesperarse, había esperado estar muerto y aquello era infinitamente peor. Esperaba despertar y encontrar la calma, no un dolor increíble en la cabeza y a Malfoy tocándole las narices— no sé quién te crees que eres, con qué derecho…

—Para de hablar, Potter, me aburres. Ya te dije en una ocasión que dejases los dramatismos…

—Qué demonios sabrás tú —Harry se levantó para enfatizar sus palabras, parecía de nuevo alterado, Draco se dio cuenta que las cosas de las estanterías volvía a vibrar ligeramente—, y si te molesta, te jodes, me hubieras dejado en paz…

—¿Para qué? —preguntó acercándose acusadoramente— por un maldito berrinche habrías acabado muerto… eres un cobarde, enfréntate a la situación, joder.

Las cosas seguían temblando cada vez más; Draco, comenzó a girar la cabeza a ambos lados temeroso de que algo se le fuese a caer encima, Harry parecía no darse cuenta de aquello y seguía con su lista de insultos dedicados al joven rubio.

De repente, el primer marco de fotografías cayó al suelo haciendo añicos el cristal, los señores Potter seguían sonriendo aun así, ajenos a que su hijo había sido el causante de aquella grieta que tenían ante sus ojos.

—Tranquilízate Potter —le dijo Draco avanzando a tientas— vas a acabar rompiendo todo el mobiliario —se adelantó con los brazos hacia delante en son de paz, no quería que Potter siguiera enfurecido de esa forma.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? —se sentó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, Draco suspiró aliviado pero solo fue una falsa sensación, ya que al instante, varios cuadros y un jarrón caían destrozados— Tendrías que haberme dejado morir, mierda, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya no hago nada aquí. Solo se causar desastres y la gente comienza a odiarme, mira… —una snitch dorada cayó al suelo y se abrió al contacto con el mármol— es cuestión de tiempo que termine en azkaban o muerto, ¿Qué más da? todo me sale mal, joder —el cristal de encima de la mesa se agrietó haciendo un ruido sordo que fue inmediatamente opacado por un grito de Potter.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, tenía algo de miedo, pero como hubo pensado anteriormente, sabía que Potter no era peligroso, o al menos, solo para sí mismo. De repente, recordó cuando tuvo su primer brote mágico: su padre estuvo con él, se agachó para mirarle a los ojos y le agarró ambas manos mientras le decía que debía concentrarse.

Al momento, se encontró arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo las manos del niño-que-vivió mientras este seguía ofuscado y maldiciendo.

—Potter —lo llamó sin éxito— Harry…

Entonces los ojos intensamente verdes se posaron en los suyos. No bajó la mirada y aun con sus manos sobre las del moreno se volvió a dirigir a él.

—Harry, mírame a los ojos —por un momento el otro dudó— vamos, míralos, directamente, no dejes de hacerlo, fíjate en ellos.

Poco a poco, Draco fue viendo como el brillo intenso se iba apagando, también como la magia se iba consumiendo a su alrededor. Los adornos que aun seguían vivos en la estantería, se quedaron quietos también y la respiración de Potter fue decayendo lentamente hasta que fue completamente normal.

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos dos orbes grises. No eran los ojos de Malfoy, ni siquiera eran ojos, tan solo dos esferas de color metálico que estaban frente a él y que lo hipnotizaban hasta la exasperación. Continuó mirándolas hasta que Draco lo sacó del ensimismamiento. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su magia se había serenado y que todo a su alrededor volvía a estar en perfecta armonía.

Giró la cabeza un par de veces antes de volver a mirar al frente y ver que Malfoy se levantaba del suelo y hacía un par de reparos en su salón.

—¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso, Malfoy? —le preguntó dubitativo, Hermione era la única que había sido capaz de tranquilizarlo en aquellas ocasiones— quiero decir, que no sé qué ha pasado, de repente no podía controlar mi magia y al minuto estaba mirándote y todo parecía ir bien.

No se lo explicaba, había tenido ese tipo de descontroles desde que mató a Voldemort, solo había una persona capaz de calmarlo entonces, ni siquiera Ginny o Ron podían hacerlo, incluso a veces, solían empeorar la situación. Y ahora aparecía Malfoy y tan solo con ese simple gesto podía calmarlo.

—No es nada, has sido tú, tan solo tuviste que concentrarte un poco, eso es todo —le explicaba mientras seguía reparando cosas— cuando era pequeño me daban brotes de magia y mi padre me enseñó a controlarlos. Tan solo tenía que intentar concentrarme en algo —Draco había acabado y se había girado para mirarlo de frente— no es tan difícil, pero los Gryffindor os dais por vencidos demasiado rápido.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo cuando lo observo parado frente a él. Este asintió—. ¿Qué hacías en mi casa? Quiero decir, cuando yo hablaba con… —no, no iba a pronunciar su nombre, le dolía, no parecía que estuviese hablando del que había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años.

—Vine a recoger algo que me dejé en tu baño, Potter —volvía a llamarlo por su apellido, solo había cometido el desliz de llamarlo Harry para intentar tranquilizarlo, no volvería a ocurrir— sinceramente no esperaba encontrarme el panorama que vi, pero… Mira, sé que no debería entrometerme, pero, ¿cómo puedes consentir que la comadreja te hable así?

Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía verdaderamente indignado.

—No es asunto tuyo —le cortó de repente— además, no es el único; vuelvo a ser el indeseable número uno, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí todavía y porque no has salido huyendo despavorido como el resto —Harry se levantó mientras hablaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el salón, escuchó la voz de Draco hablándole a su espalda.

—No sé por qué te tienen miedo, yo no lo tengo. He pasado siete años viéndote cada día, observándote en cada movimiento. Y sinceramente, me pareces igual de peligroso que un puffskein.

Harry pareció asombrado por un momento y Draco realmente no lo entendía, ¿por qué lo miraba como si fuese raro? A él lo que le parecía raro era que la gente pensase que Potter podía siquiera hacerle daño a un mosquito. _Vamos_ , era el amigo de los elfos domésticos, del peligro andante de Hagrid y su sin fin de animales monstruosos. Ni siquiera fue capaz de lanzarle un avada a Voldemort, y joder, bien que se lo merecía.

—¿Hablas en serio? —otra vez esa cara de sorpresa, comenzaba a cansarle— ¿es que no has visto lo que me pasa cuando pierdo los estribos?

—Vamos, Potter, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando y a ti lo que te ocurre es que aun no has aprendido a manejarlo, no es difícil, te lo aseguro.

Harry no contestó, se volvió a girar para dirigirse a la cocina y cuando se cercioró de que Malfoy no podía verle, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que en cualquier otro momento habría sido una carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres de cenar, Malfoy? —dijo una vez había llegado.

—No voy a quedarme —le gritó desde el salón— solo vine a recoger eso y me quedé porque estabas inconsciente, ni siquiera yo era capaz de dejarte en ese estado comatoso… y mira que lo intenté… pero por una vez, no pude decantarme por la opción mala.

—No sé si decir que eso habría sido muy Slytherin o muy Malfoy, no conozco mucha gente de ninguna de esas dos especies, pero hasta tú tienes remordimientos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, si pretendía insultarlo, estaba claro que no solo necesitaba lecciones de cómo controlar la magia…

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Capitulo cinco **

  


Aquella noche Malfoy se quedó a cenar y no tuvo que insistirle mucho. Además, como cabía esperar, no sólo lo hizo aquella.

Draco insistía en que era una y exclusivamente por él mismo. Potter le daba cena y baño gratis, y al contrario que con Nott, no tenia que chupársela ni ponerse de rodillas para él. Simplemente tenía que estar menos petulante que de costumbre. Aunque no lo suficiente, tampoco quería que Potter sospechase.

La verdad es que en el fondo estaba algo agradecido. Cada vez la idea de volver a la casa de Theodore se le hacía más pesada. No le pareció mal al principio, pero poco a poco había empezado a aborrecer que tan solo que le pusiera la mano encima. Mientras más lo veía, más odiaba que le tocara, y ya de follar con él, prefería ni pensarlo. Después todo se sentía sucio y asqueado consigo mismo, pero no podía hacer más; aparte de ser la única persona que no huía nada más verle, no podía rechazar ni la comida, ni la ducha que recibía cuando dormía en su cama.

Uno de sus lemas, tanto de la infancia como de la adolescencia había sido que antes muerto que perder la dignidad, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, lo único que quería era llevarse por delante a los que habían acabado con su madre y con su fortuna. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría esto pero él saldría victorioso y si tenía que acostarse con Nott para conseguirlo, sacaría pecho y lo haría. Solo necesitaba fortalecerse y seguir recopilando información. Hasta ahora tenía más bien poca, pero era culpa de tener que ir huyendo de un lugar a otro y también de no tener donde caerse muerto.

Pero Potter le ofrecía eso, un sitio donde al principio solo comía y se lavaba, pero donde terminó durmiendo más de una noche.

La primera vez que lo hizo fue una de esas en las que Londres está sumergido en una gran tormenta.

—Bueno, Potter, ya he terminado —dijo cogiendo su mochila del suelo y llevando su plato a la cocina.

—Vamos, trágate tu orgullo por un día y quédate, fuera está diluviando —Harry se levantó tras él y comenzó a guardar cosas— venga, prometo no decírselo a nadie —añadió antes de reírse.

—No será la primera vez que duermo bajo la lluvia —y era verdad.

—Sí, pero esta vez tienes otra alternativa. No te hagas de rogar.

Draco lo miró durante un buen rato. Sabía que si se quedaba la próxima vez que le insistiera lo volvería hacer. Y no sabía si quería cruzar esa línea. No le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, le hacía sentirse inferior y encima estaba hablando de Potter. Eran todo desventajas. Pero por otro lado, era un santurrón con complejo de héroe, podría aprovecharse de eso mientras pudiera; solo un tonto dejaría pasar la ocasión de comer y dormir gratis.

Lo miró por última vez antes de decirle que sí, quería comprobar si lo decía sinceramente.

“Que transparente eres, Potter, ni siquiera necesito oclumancia para ver que no hay nada detrás de ti”

—Está bien, pero solo hoy —le dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y dejando la mochila.

Cogió un cojín y se lo acomodó en la cabeza antes de desearle buenas noches.

—¿De qué hablas? —Potter parecía algo divertido, y le dio un tirón del cojín que le hizo mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos— tengo otra habitación al fondo, a la derecha. Ahí encontrarás una almohada y mantas. Incluso hay pijamas en el mueble.

—¿No me leerás un cuento antes de dormir? —preguntó de forma sarcástica mientras arrastraba sus cosas hasta la habitación.

—No a menos que me lo pidas por favor —añadió con una sonrisa.

Era curioso que Potter no dejara de sonreír cuando él estaba ahí, y pensar que semanas atrás había evitado que se suicidase. Era cuanto menos, raro.

—Por favor… mátame —otra carcajada de Potter, comenzaba a no entenderlo.

Como era de esperar, por él mismo sobre todo, aquella fue la primera de muchas noches que pasó en casa de Potter.

 

 

Cada día se llevaban mejor. Y no es que Draco le pusiese las cosas fáciles. Bueno, solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces contadas y todas porque cuando había regresado a su casa lo había encontrado sumergido en esa especie de irradiación mágica y había tenido que ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara. Si ya odiaba a Weasley antes, ahora lo hacía con cada poro de su piel. No podía entender que tratara a su supuesto mejor amigo de esa forma, no cuando le debía todo lo que ahora tenía. Sin Potter, ningún Weasley valía un solo knut, no entendía que fueran tan poco agradecidos. No que él lo fuera después de todo lo que le ofrecía, pero en comparación, había mucha diferencia.

Tan solo una vez más había llegado en medio de una pelea Weasley-Potter y deseó no haberlo presenciado nunca.

Era cruel.

Sabía que había hecho daño a su hermana, él no tenia de eso, tampoco sabía lo que podía doler que alguien le rompiese el corazón a su hermana pequeña, suponía que mucho (quizás por eso él no las tenía) pero tampoco era para ponerse así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Y lo sabía, porque casi siempre después de esas crisis, Potter le contaba algo de lo que habían discutido y a veces se quedaba impresionado de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser. Si él hubiese sido el niño-que-vivió, habría terminado siendo el-niño-que-lo-mandó-todo-a-tomar-por-culo y para más inri, le endiñaban a Weasley y a Granger como compañeros de misión. Él no habría sobrevivido y por supuesto, la comadreja tampoco, la habría matado en la primera ocasión. A Granger, quizás no, no era tan tonto, habría esperado al menos hasta que hubiera terminado el trabajo útil. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, Weasley era alto y robusto, habría sido un buen escudo humano.

Una de las noches en que se quedó en casa de Potter a cenar, mientras comían una estupenda comida china que Draco había propuesto (de ser por Potter, comerían pizza y sándwiches cada noche) las protecciones de la casa comenzaron a sonar. Ambos se pusieron en pie y sacaron sus varitas. Pero entonces estás cedieron, por lo que Harry supuso que era alguien conocido. Antes de que pudiera decirle a Draco que se fuera hacia dentro, las llamas verdes se iluminaron y Ron salió a través de ellas. No parecía muy enfadado, pero todo cambió cuando vio a Malfoy allí. Draco tenía grabado en su cabeza por secuencias el cambio de expresión de Weasley. Desde “indiferencia aceptable” hasta llegar a “odio muy mal fingido”.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí el hurón? —preguntó en primera instancia.

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ron? —Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada, no habría esperado para nada esa pregunta y mucho menos lo que añadió a continuación— ya que eres tú el que se ha presentado sin ser invitado.

—Lo que sea, el grado en el que te estás echando a perder no es de mi incumbencia, aunque he de añadir que con esto te superas… amigo del hurón…

—Al grano, Ron —lo cortó Harry.

—He venido porque mi hermana dice que tienes algo que le pertenece —dijo sin más rodeos.

—Ya le he dicho que la escoba me la regaló tu madre cuando cumplí los veinte y que por mucho que sea su madre es un regalo que ella me hizo a mí, no le pertenece —Draco los observaba como quien mira un partido de tenis; primero a uno y luego a otro.

—Según ella fue un regalo para los dos —añadió Ron cruzándose de brazos, parecía que precisamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer en esa conversación— así que de ser así, ella tiene más derecho de quedársela.

—Me importa una mierda que tenga derecho o no —dijo imitándolo en el gesto— es mía, está en mi casa y me la voy a quedar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te envalentonas para impresionar a tu nuevo amigo? —preguntó Ron para intentar fastidiarlo.

—Pues mira, podría ser, pero no. Me pongo así porque estoy harto. Merlín sabe que he intentado llevar esto por las buenas, pero ni tu ni tu familia me lo habéis hecho fácil así que hasta aquí habéis llegado —parecía decidido y Draco se quedó pasmado, no había escuchado hablar así a Harry ninguna de las otras veces.

—Tan solo dame la puta escoba para que pueda irme de tu maldita casa de una vez, si antes no soportaba estar aquí ahora que la tienes infectada de mortifagos es peor.

Draco se sintió ofendido ante eso y se adelantó para contestarle a Weasley.

—Prefiero ser un mortífago a… —pero Harry alzó la mano ante él para apartarlo de la conversación. Ni siquiera lo miró.

—Puedo comprar tantas escobas como quiera, ¿sabes?; puedo hacerlo, puedo comprar un equipo completo de quidditch si me apeteciera, pero no me da la gana de darte la escoba, porque es mía.

La tensión se podía mascar, cortar y hasta hacer un pastel con ella si se diera el caso. Draco como un niño en una conversación de adultos había sido expulsado, pero eso no quería decir que no se estuviese divirtiendo. Nunca había oído a Potter hablar así y de alguna forma se alegraba, porque creía que nadie podía ser tan tonto.

—¿Sabes? puedes meterte la maldita escoba por donde te quepa. A saber que habéis hecho Malfoy y tú con ella. En serio, no me lo puedo creer. No podías caer más bajo… creía que habías tocado fondo y vengo a encontrarte con este desecho humano. Espero que el ministerio descubra esto y acabéis los dos en Azkaban, porque no merecéis otra cosa.

—Quizás Malfoy es mejor amigo de lo que tu hayas podido llegar a ser —le dijo para sorpresa de Draco.

—Dados tus gustos actuales, está claro. Pero escúchame. Sois los dos igual de rastreros así que cuidado o acabareis matándoos el uno al otro…

—Cállate de una maldita vez, Ron y lárgate de mi casa —añadió Harry señalando la chimenea.

                Weasley incrédulo y vacilante entró en ella y desapareció. En cuanto las llamas verdes se esfumaron, el silencio se instauró en la casa. Draco miró un momento a Harry y se temió lo peor.

Sabía que estaba ocurriendo, lo sentía. Podía notar la magia de Harry fluir por toda la habitación. No era tan fuerte como otras veces, pero si no empezaba a controlarla ya sabía que podía terminar muy mal. Sin siquiera hablarle lo agarró por las muñecas como había hecho antes. Lo dirigió hacia el sofá con un poco de dificultad. Un Potter enfadado era un Potter difícil de manejar. Y aunque al principio se quejó un poco, terminó como otras veces sentado y mirando el punto fijo que eran los ojos grises de Draco. Un Draco que según Harry era uno muy diferente al que tenía delante normalmente.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce con él durante aquellos arranques y luego volverse tan ácido y mordaz…? era un arma de doble filo. Malfoy lo irritaba hasta la saciedad, hacía comentarios hirientes, pero cada vez que pretendía contestarle de la misma forma, la imagen de sus ojos llegaba a él y sus palabras “Vamos, Harry, tranquilízate, mírame a los ojos” se deslizaban por su mente como las hojas secas un día ventoso de otoño.

Harry podía diferenciar claramente cuando tenía delante a Malfoy o a Draco. Y aunque fueran la misma persona, no se comportaban igual. Y eso le gustaba quizás más de lo que él mismo sabía en ese momento. Porque le daba lo que necesitaba en cada instante.

                Pero ahora Harry no era el mismo tampoco; Draco también podía diferencia a Harry de Potter, al niño-que-vivo del hombre que era ahora; cuando estaba contento y feliz era divertido y hasta a veces aunque no lo reconociera, le agradaba. Pero cuando estaba en medio de una de sus crisis era un completo desconocido.

Había que reconocer que tenía un problema. Y según Draco ese problema se llamaba Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué le parecía que Potter era una mierda? Estupendo, pues que lo dejase en paz de una maldita vez. Parecía que para la comadreja Potter era como una droga, porque según él, le hacía mal, pero no paraba de ir a visitarlo o llamarlo por la red flu. ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo dejaba vivir tranquilamente? Estaba claro que lo que le pasaba era que echaba de menos a Granger. Siempre terminaban discutiendo por lo mismo, al final, Weasley le echaba la culpa de que ella se hubiese ido.

                Draco no había oído muchas conversaciones, pero sí las suficientes para suponer lo que ocurría entre los dos Gryffindor. Al parecer, Granger había querido expandir horizontes y Potter la había apoyado, y precisamente esto era lo que no le había parecido a Weasley del todo bien y además el hecho de que Potter hubiese largado a la mini comadreja le había hecho perder también a su otro amigo.

Conclusión de un Malfoy entrometido: Weasley culpaba a Potter de estar solo. Pero claro, no se daba cuenta de que Potter estaba aun peor, puesto que también estaba solo y además recibiendo todo el odio y el rencor que la comadreja le estaba mandando en forma de comentarios y discusiones que dejaban que desear. A veces se pasaba y teniendo en cuenta que la persona que pensaba esto era el mismísimo Slytherin, rey de las serpientes, estaba diciendo mucho.

                Draco seguía tranquilizando a Potter, pero mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que esta vez había algo diferente. Las cosas vibraban como siempre, pero había algo que no sabía bien que era, que le daba pánico. Levantó la barbilla de Potter con una de sus manos y lo descubrió. No era rabia, no era furia. No había dientes apretados o puños exprimiendo. Eran lágrimas, tan transparentes y brillantes como los ojos que las vaciaban lentamente. De repente, todo se volvió silencio y el débil quejido de Potter se oyó para ambos. Aquello no era lo mismo, podía tranquilizarlo, pero no consolarlo. El sabía tratar la rabia, pero no la tristeza.

                Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse de nuevo y se miraron por una corta fracción de tiempo. Harry se sentía humillado, harto, cansado. Tantas sensaciones diferentes que habían sido desencadenadas por una: la soledad. Entonces, quiso hablarle a Draco y esperó que no fuese Malfoy quien respondiera.

—¿Sabes? estoy cansado, necesito acabar con todo. Quiero que todo termine; quizás me porté mal en otra vida y necesito pagarlo todo en esta, pero no tengo más fuerzas. Estoy agotado, llegue al límite de mi capacidad de aguantar tanta mierda —hablaba lentamente, Draco se sintió hipnotizar.

—Pues vete, lárgate de aquí… —dejó escapar las palabras como el viento entra por una ventana recién abierta, como una bocanada.

Ambos se miraron durante un minuto, Harry entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

—Ven conmigo —Draco intentó que no se notase la sorpresa, pero no fue capaz, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente— no tienes nada aquí, solo huyes de un sitio a otro. Yo tampoco tengo nada. Eres el único que sabe y puede controlar esto que me pasa…

—Estás loco, Potter. ¿Tú y yo? Acabaríamos matándonos el uno al otro —y en realidad, era lo que él quería pensar.

—No es tan mala idea. Tú necesitas algo que yo tengo; no tienes donde dormir, ni comer… yo te lo daría. Sabes que no tengo problema con eso. Yo necesito a alguien a mi lado, alguien que no me trate como una maldita reliquia o como un loco desquiciado; alguien que me ayude a controlarme.

Parecía utópico y era demasiado bueno para ser real, sabía que dicho sonaba bien, pero en la práctica sería catastrófico.

—No necesito tu casa, ni tu comida, ni tu dinero. Solo porque…

—Te pagaré si es lo que deseas —le interrumpió–, si me ayudas a controlar mi magia te pagaré por ello. Como si fueses un profesor. No sería desinteresado.

Quería que Potter se callase de una vez.

—Ambos sabríamos que es mentira. Que realmente no lo necesitas.

También había dejado de mirarlo, porque era peor.

—¿No te das cuenta? Lo necesito. Te necesito.

 Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento se habían levantado del sofá y se habían situado uno frente al otro; ni en qué momento había desaparecido todo a su alrededor, o había aparecido esa luz brillante frente a Draco.

—Estás desvariando, eso solo lo dices porque te encuentras solo y te agarras a mi porque soy lo único que tienes —no quería sonar cruel, pero cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta que esa frase bien podría valerle a ambos; antes de que Potter pudiese responder volvió a dirigirse a él— déjame que lo piense, te daré una respuesta pronto, te lo prometo.

Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo más Draco había abandonado su casa.

 

 

Pasaron tres días en los que Harry no supo absolutamente nada de Malfoy. Temió muchas cosas aunque la idea que más y más vueltas daba en su cabeza era la de que, finalmente, había huido sin él.

El cuarto día de espera decidió que compraría algo de cenar fuera. Cogió una chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el restaurante que habían abierto hacía tan solo dos semanas y que le había llamado la atención las pocas veces que había bajado a la calle. Compró cena para uno. Una sopa caliente y de segundo un poco de carne a la brasa. Estaba bastante bien teniendo en cuenta a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

En menos de una hora había vuelto a su casa. En cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa: Draco estaba sentado en el sillón, agachado sobre sí mismo. Cuando lo oyó entrar se levantó rápido y se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica, pero no fue suficiente para que la sangre que inundaba su cara desapareciera tan solo con eso.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —dijo Harry soltando todo lo que llevaba encima y corriendo hacia él.

—No es nada —no sólo parecía herido físicamente, también parecía abatido y fue en ese momento cuando Harry tuvo miedo.

—Dime, ¿te hicieron esto esos tipos? Los que nos encontramos aquella noche… —supuso que por fin habían dado con él.

—No, no fueron ellos y no quiero hablar sobre eso, he venido a darte una respuesta —parecía decidido, pero Harry también.

—De acuerdo, pero primero déjame arreglarte la nariz —Draco se quitó la mano de la cara y se dejo examinar—. Joder, el que te ha hecho esto te ha pegado con ganas, ¿ha sido con el puño?

—Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso, maldita sea —se apartó de las manos de Potter que le hacían daño en ese momento— será mejor que me vaya, ha sido un error haber venido…

—Vuelve aquí inmediatamente —dijo con voz autoritaria— siéntate —le ordenó, y Draco como un niño al que acaban de regañar se sentó sin rechistar—. Y ahora me vas a contar de una jodida vez que ha pasado y me importa más bien poco si quieres hacerlo o no, lo harás, porque yo me he humillado suficiente ante ti y si quisiera reírme o aprovecharme de esto, tú tendrías más flechas para devolverme.

Draco pareció darse por vencido, pero aun así, no se sintió menos derrotado.

Y es que, hubiese preferido que ese puñetazo se lo hubiese dado alguno de los tipos que le perseguían, en vez de Nott.

_La proposición de Potter le había pillado por sorpresa, al igual que a él, suponía. No había sido algo que hubiese planeado, sabía que simplemente le vino la idea a la cabeza. A priori parecía que podría funcionar. Era un beneficio mutuo. Podía entender cuánto necesitaba Potter la compañía, cuanto necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase con su torrente mágico. Y para qué engañarse, él también comenzaba a extrañar llevar una vida normal._

_Por eso, para auto convencerse de que aceptar era lo correcto, había decidido ir a ver a Theo por última vez; era una forma Slytherin de decirse: “Acepta, trágate tu orgullo, o esto será lo que te esperará para siempre”_

_Apareció en casa de Nott y nada más entrar este le enfrentó._

_—¿Dónde te has metido? Llevas semanas sin aparecer por aquí._

_Draco casi se ríe._

_—Por ahí —tampoco es que necesitase darle explicaciones, de hecho, si no recordaba mal, era la primera vez que se las pedía._

_—¿Por ahí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya has encontrado a otro que te paga más por que se la chupes?_

_La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro enseguida._

_—Vete a la mierda, Nott —fue su respuesta, y si no estaba convencido del todo, ahora lo estaba al cien por cien._

_Se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado todo este tiempo, totalmente errado. No perdía la dignidad al aceptar lo que le daba Potter, si no todo lo contrario. La única forma en que podría vivir con dignidad era con la vida que este le ofrecía._

_—¿Qué o cuánto te da? Te daré el doble._

_Y mientras le decía esto se acercó a Draco y le agarró de la cintura._

_—Suéltame —dijo intentando zafarse; pero entonces, le comenzó a acariciar la espalda hasta que su mano terminó donde esta pierde su nombre. Después pegó la boca a su oído para susurrarle:_

_—Quiero que este culo sea solo mío, quiero ser el único que entierre su polla aquí, quiero ser el único que se corra aquí dentro._

_Y ahí fue cuando Draco sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el último de los pelos de su cabeza. Él fue el primero en golpear, aunque para su mala suerte, no fue el último._

No estaba acostumbrado a dar pena ni compasión. Así que esperó eso de Potter como el que espera un barreño de agua fría. Pero no vino. La única respuesta fue una sonrisa ladeada, de comprensión, y unas pocas palabras alentadoras.

—Me alegra que te decidieras a venirte conmigo

No sabía si le había dicho eso porque era lo que realmente le importaba o porque ya iba conociéndolo y sabía como iba a reaccionar si mostraba lástima por él. Cualquiera de las dos ideas le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a estar tan mal después de todo. Quizás sí había un futuro para él,  y si no algo mejor, al menos si algo diferente.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

 

_**Capitulo seis** _

Primero propusieron decidir a donde se irían, y eso como casi todo los llevó a una discusión.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a Francia —dijo Draco— conozco tanto el país como el idioma, resultaría muy fácil.

—No me convence —rebatió Harry— estaríamos demasiado cerca, el ministerio francés y el inglés siempre están trabajando juntos y mucha de la comunidad mágica francesa participo en la guerra, les sería muy fácil reconocerme si me ven —Draco sabía que llevaba razón así que esta vez no discutió mucho.

—¿Qué te parece Italia? Blaise vivió allí durante la guerra… —a él le parecía una buena opción, desde luego. Potter pareció debatirlo internamente

—Sí, estaría bien —no parecía convencido en lo absoluto— pero me parece que está demasiado lejos, ¿no?

Estaba claro, terminaría sacándolo de sus casillas… ahora estaba demasiado lejos, y claro, Francia estaba demasiado cerca…

—Pues elije tú un maldito país, Potter, porque parece que nada de lo que yo diga hoy te parece buena idea.

Eso, que lo hiciese él. Además por la cara que ponía parecía que lo tenía decidido. No sabía ni porque le había pedido su opinión.

—No te enfades Malfoy —dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente— mira, creo que podríamos ir a España, me han dicho que es un país con un buen clima y está algo alejado de Inglaterra, pero no tanto como Italia.

—En realidad, me da igual, sé alemán, español, francés e italiano. En cualquiera de esos países sabría desenvolverme —en realidad, prefería Francia, pero no iba a dejar que Potter creyese que se había salido con la suya.

—Bien, y también necesitaremos identidades falsas. Alguien podría reconocernos, pero si nos llamamos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy esa probabilidad aumentaría exponencialmente.

—Ya había pensado en eso, Potter. Pero no se cual podría ser mi nombre falso. Le he dado vueltas, pero ningún nombre muggle me resulta atractivo —que ya no fuese el indeseable defensor de la pureza de sangre no quería decir que fuese a conformarse con cualquier nombre. El quería uno que sonase bien y le fuese a su aspecto. Aunque no a su aspecto actual.

—Vamos, tampoco puede ser tan difícil. Yo he pensado en varios: Lucas, Thomas, Marc, Josh, Daniel, William… vamos escoge uno

El mismo tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

—No sé, Potter, no me gusta ninguno, me parecen ordinarios…  _—¿Lucas Malfoy? ¿Dean Malfoy?_  Ni hablar, menudos nombres…

—Mira, tengo una idea, elige tú el mío y yo elegiré el tuyo, hagamos una lista con los posibles, ¿vale?

Antes de decidir cual se pondrían Harry hizo una selección de los nombres que sonaban demasiado mágicos y que serian sospechosos y los quitó de la lista de Malfoy. Este se quejó durante un rato, pero al final, cansado de todo, tan solo esperó mientras el otro decidía cual iba a ser su nombre muggle.

—Bien —dijo Harry después de unos minutos elucubrando— a mí me gusta este para ti. Thomas, o Tom, me gusta que un nombre pueda abreviarse ¿Cuál crees tú que me iría bien a mí?

Draco no parecía muy conforme con el nombre, pero no rechistó. Continuó mirando su lista encontrando un posible nombre para Harry, al final se decantó por el que a su parecer sonaba mejor.

—Daniel.

No añadió nada más ni dio una razón en particular en ese momento, así que ambos sellaron con un apretón de manos que esos serian sus nombres a partir de ahora.

Al rato de darle vueltas, Harry, curioso, le preguntó porque había escogido ese nombre para él.

—Era el que más parecido a Draco sonaba… no sé y tú ¿Por qué escogiste Tom? — preguntó mientras leía una lista ahora con posibles apellidos.

—No sé, era el que me resultaba más familiar de los que había en la lista, supongo que por Dean Thomas, o por Tom, el tabernero —la verdad es que no había tenido muchas ganas de pensarlo y realmente era el que le sonaba más muggle.

—¿Enserio has cogido mi nombre por eso? —puso cara de resignación mientras Harry reía.

Después de discutir enérgicamente (Draco discutir y Harry reírse de todo lo que decía) propusieron elegir ahora los apellidos que se pondrían, que tenían que ser ingleses, pero no podían sonar raros; para Draco, cambiar de nombre había sido duro, aunque aceptable, pero lo de los apellidos, era otro cantar.

—Creo que yo podría quedarme con Potter, al fin y al cabo es un apellido muy común en Gran Bretaña.

—Ni hablar —dijo Draco— si tu no cambias tu apellido, yo tampoco —y se cruzó de brazos para enfatizar su enfado.

—Vamos, Malfoy, ese apellido rezuma sangre pura por todos lados. No seas así, elije otro —Harry intentaba sonar razonable, aunque el rubio se lo ponía realmente difícil.

—O los dos o ninguno. Además, Potter, creo que deberíamos dejar ambos así, no sé si te das cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a llamar al otro por su nombre. Es probable que nos llamásemos Potter y Malfoy el uno al otro nada más llegar y sonaría muy raro.

—Sí, también es verdad, pero si corre el rumor de que un tal Potter y un tal Malfoy acaban de llegar de Inglaterra, no nos será muy fácil escondernos.

—Potter, en España, la gente no utiliza los apellidos. Allí nadie nos conocería como Potter o Malfoy, tan solo como Daniel y Thomas ¿nunca has estado allí? —tanta insistencia en ir a aquel maldito país y ni siquiera conocía una de las costumbres más cotidianas.

—No, pero he oído hablar mucho de él.

Draco lo interrumpió.

—Ni siquiera sabes hablar español, ¿verdad? —preguntó ante tal evidencia.

—No, pero se algunas palabras sueltas, creo que sabré defenderme —Draco resopló. En fin, seguro que no les iría tan mal después de todo, el paso más difícil ya estaba dado, es decir, el que él y Potter decidieran irse juntos fuera del país era algo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Draco y Harry, o más bien, Tom y Daniel, llevaban un tiempo viviendo en España. Al principio fue todo muy difícil. No solo tuvieron que buscar un sitio donde vivir, también trabajo y labrarse una nueva identidad, unos estudios que no tenían o una vida que no habían vivido. Poco a poco fueron cogiendo hábitos diferentes a los que no estaba acostumbrados. Allí el almuerzo solía hacerse más tarde al igual que el resto de las comidas. No se tomaba el té y el ambiente nocturno no comenzaba hasta pasada la media noche. Les costó ir cogiendo rutinas.

Lo del trabajo no fue mucho más fácil. Draco consiguió empleo en un selecto club como coctelero, trabajo que gracias a su destreza en pociones y el buen gusto que tenia ante ciertas bebidas alcohólicas no le fue muy complicado aprender. Harry lo tuvo más crudo. No solo no encontraba trabajo tan fácilmente, si no que los que había conseguido los había perdido rápido por no saber hablar bien el idioma. Además sus destrezas en el mundo muggle no eran muy buenas que digamos. No sabía hacia donde enfocar su carrera. Se había preguntado un millón de veces que le gustaría hacer, pero no encontraba una respuesta.

Draco había conocido a mucha más gente que Harry, pero no tenían lo que se llamaba "amigos" y la razón era que hacían demasiadas preguntas. Además al Draco declararse abiertamente gay, Harry siempre era arrastrado a compartir esos gustos, por mucho que insistiese en que a él le iban más las mujeres. Pero como insistían la mayoría de los chicos que conocían, no era muy normal que un gay y un hetero compartiesen piso y fueran tan amigos. Además de que la mayoría decían que ambos podían comunicarse solo con la mirada y eso era demasiada compenetración. Y aunque lo de la mirada era cierto, Draco había enseñado algo de oclumancia a Harry, lo de que eran  _tan_  amigos no era  _tan_  cierto. Aunque ahora ya no tenían tantos desacuerdos como al principio, cuando habían discutido por absolutamente todo, tenían una especie de tregua. Ambos evitaban insultarse e intentaban ayudarse. También había días en los que ambos por separado, se preguntaban qué diablos les había lanzado a aquella aventura sin sentido. Pero luego, ellos mismos, con pequeños gestos o palabras, se respondían. Como cuando Draco nada más llegar tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y permitir que Harry le comprase ropa, o cuando pasados unos meses Harry leyó en un profeta que llegó a sus manos que en el mundo mágico todos se alegraban de que lo hubiese abandonado y tuvo otro de aquellos arranques mágicos que casi termina en tragedia. Quitando los pequeños roces que tenían que soportar debido a la convivencia, se podría decir que si, eran amigos, opinasen lo que opinasen, y si alguno de sus antiguos compañeros apareciese en este momento, y los viera interactuando, pensaría que Luna Lovegood tenía razón, y que había pequeñas criaturas que te embotaban el cerebro.

— ¡Harry! -gritó Draco desde su habitación- ¿has visto mi camisa verde? –odiaba que Harry le cogiese su ropa sin su permiso, sobre todo cuando después no la devolvía a su lugar.

—¡No la he visto! –contestó como siempre hacia.

Draco salió de su habitación y fue directa a la de Harry que estaba en ese momento en el ordenador mirando algo. Se puso en el umbral de la puerta y desde allí invocó la camisa con un  _Accio_. A los cinco segundos la camisa salía del armario de Harry y este automáticamente se encogía de hombros y ruborizaba. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, era inútil, siempre volvía a coger sus cosas se pusiese como se pusiese. Así que resopló y se fue a terminar de cambiarse para la salida de aquella noche.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse y salió, Harry cenaba sobre la barra de la cocina. Se puso enfrente y le robó un poco de comida pero cuando este iba a reclamarle, el rubio levantó una ceja para recordarle el asunto de su camisa favorita, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue adelantar el plato para que cogiese si quería más.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche con esos chicos que no quieres que conozca? – le preguntó mientras recogía lo que había ensuciado para la cena.

—No es que no quiera que los conozcas, sabes que siempre he traído a chicos aquí, pero esta vez son amigos, no son ligues y quiero estar seguro de que son de confianza porque no entraran en mi habitación y al día siguiente no volverán a aparecer. Probablemente vuelvan y nuestra situación es un poco delicada para que alguien nos visite con regularidad.

Draco tenía miedo de que esos chicos descubrieran algún objeto levitando mientras Harry estaba nervioso o enfadado, que se llamasen Draco o Harry delante de ellos, o que vieran algo que pudiera resultar sospechoso

—No seas paranoico, vamos, son tus amigos, sales con ellos desde hace meses y me gustaría saber quiénes son, además nos vendrá bien algo de compañía –Harry salió de la cocina con un bol de palomitas y se dirigió al sofá.

—¿No vas a salir hoy tampoco? –le preguntó.

Harry tenia esos momentos en los que le daban bajones y se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a ver películas ñoñas en el sofá.

—No me apetece para nada, voy a ver una peli que me ha recomendado el chico de la tienda, espero que sea buena –dijo tirándose en el sofá de cualquier forma y cogiendo el mando a distancia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se miró al espejo al menos tres veces más. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas mientras esperaba a que le avisaran para salir y como veía que hoy había sido el más rápido decidió sentarse junto a Harry en el sofá.

—Hazme sitio –se tiró a su lado sin esperar una respuesta –estos son peores que yo así que tardaran al menos media hora más.

Harry hizo un hechizo para que el sofá fuese más ancho y cupieran ambos. Draco comenzó a robarle palomitas a lo que respondió con un gruñido, poco a poco se fue acomodando más hasta que prácticamente estaba tumbado. Detrás de Harry. También había comenzado a acariciarle el pelo. Aunque siempre le había parecido que era horrible, desde hacía poco siempre que se tumbaba con él en el sofá había cogido la costumbre de intentar peinarlo, pero al final terminaba enredando sus dedos y dejándolo peor aun.

A los cuarenta minutos exactos el teléfono móvil de Draco comenzó a vibrar. Seguramente sus amigos lo echaban de menos, pero él no lo cogió ya que probablemente iba ya por el segundo o el tercer sueño en ese momento. Y Harry sobre su pecho quizás le llevara uno de ventaja.

Sobre las dos o tres de la mañana Draco comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué se estaba apretando contra su costado? Abrió los ojos y comenzó a desperezarse. Inmediatamente se escuchó un "ay" que lo hizo caer en la cuenta de donde estaba y con quien.

—¡Maldición! Me quedé dormido –dijo levantándose y tirando a Harry al suelo– joder, ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

—Estoy bien, gracias, aunque creo que me has partido algo –se levantó del suelo sujetándose la espalda. Entre lo duro que estaba el sofá, lo incomodo que había dormido y que Draco lo había empujado, su espalda estaba un poco resentida– eres un bruto, ¿lo sabías?

—Mis amigos van a matarme, hoy me encargaba yo de elegir a donde iríamos y esas cosas –mientas hablaba le daba la mano a Harry para que este se levantase.

—¡Ay! Me has hecho daño, joder, el hechizo para agrandar el sofá debió de quitarse cuando me quedé dormido –dijo más para él que para Draco.

—¿Te duele la espalda otra vez? –preguntó viendo como se la agarraba– te he dicho un montón de veces que no te quedes dormido en el sofá, pero tú nada…

—Es tu culpa, si te hubieses ido lo habría tenido para mí solo –se acercó a la cocina a buscar algo para el dolor, comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios superiores mientras Draco se le acercó con paciencia.

—Déjame que te de un masaje, sabes que así se te pasará antes… -sabía que iba a decir que no, antes siquiera de preguntarle.

—No –dijo sin añadir nada más.

—Vamos, no seas terco, no pasa nada, estamos solos –también sabía perfectamente porque no quería que se lo diese y sinceramente no entendía lo incomodo de la situación.

—No seas pesado Draco, sabes que no quiero –a cabezón no podía ganarle nadie, eso estaba claro.

—Vamos Harry, es normal empalmarse cuando a uno le hacen algo que le gusta, mis manos son manos al fin y al cabo no tienen nada de chico o chica son simplemente manos tocándote. No es nada sexual, es una reacción normal.

Harry cerró la puerta de la encimera con fuerza. Odiaba eso, que Draco dijese que era normal, él no lo creía.

La primera vez que le dio un masaje después de tener ciática no se había empalmado, pero después comenzó a tener erecciones cada vez que Draco le ponía las manos en la espalda. "Joder, se sentía tan bien" no es que le gustase Draco ni nada parecido, ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos, por eso mismo evitaba a toda costa que el rubio le provocase esa serie de reacciones.

—Mira haremos una cosa, cuando yo te lo de a ti tú me darás uno, verás como causas las mismas reacciones en mi. Es normal… no somos de hielo –Draco lo miraba con esa mirada que él denominaba como "esperanzadora y angelical" que era la que ponía cuando quería que hiciese algo que no quería y él estaba ansioso porque hiciera. Era demasiado para resistirse, así que finalmente resopló y se sacó la camiseta mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y se sentó sobre su culo. Comenzó a masajear la espalda de Harry sobre todo por los hombros. Adoraba como los vellos se le ponían de punta, como se erizaban ante sus manos. Él sabía que hacía unos masajes de puta madre, su madre también había tenido problemas de espalda y se negaba a que los elfos la tocasen y cuando sufría un fuerte y repentino dolor él se encargaba de arreglarlo.

—No te encojas, que es peor –le dijo– relájate, ¿vale? Tan solo cierra los ojos y deja de tensarte.

Ya debería estar empalmado, supuso Draco, siempre le ocurría igual y tampoco era tan raro; si a él le estuviesen dando un masaje también le pasaría. Es algo demasiado natural, pero Harry cree que si le pasa eso terminará de rodillas mientras otro tío le da por detrás.

"Cómo si fuese así de sencillo cambiar de sexualidad"

Pero no le da importancia aunque a veces se pregunta qué hace Harry viviendo con él. Es decir, si tanto miedo tiene a que le pueda gustar un chico, ¿Qué hace viviendo con uno que sabe con seguridad que es gay? Se lo ha preguntado muchas veces, la mayoría cuando está sentado sobre él como ahora. Seguramente para desviar su mente y no pensar en otras cosas.

La segunda vez que le dio un masaje se dejó llevar demasiado y fue un error. Se excitó y sabe que eso fue lo que provocó la primera erección de Harry, de espaldas por un momento olvidó que a quien tenía bajo sus piernas era a Harry y le dio un masaje bastante sugerente. Él no llegó a tener una, pero Harry si y hasta que se lo confesó dos días después estuvo muy raro con él. Gracias a Merlín ya habían superado aquel primer bache de "no sé si tocarte o si eso te gustará" donde Draco le explicó que el hecho de que le gustasen los hombres no implicaba a "todos los hombres" por lo tanto que no tuviese miedo de ser físicamente cariñoso con él, porque eso era otra cosa que había descubierto en España, Harry estaba muy falto de cariño; no de sexo, si no de afecto.

Y Draco tampoco sabía que él podía llegar a dárselo algún día. Al principio le costó y le era antinatural. Pero poco a poco fue amoldándose a que Harry le agarrara del brazo un día de mucho frio por la calle o que se tumbaran juntos en el sofá y echara su cabeza en su hombro e incluso terminara recostándose sobre él; que le diera codazos amistosos mientras hacían la cena o que le echara un brazo por el hombro cuando llegaba al grupo de amigos con los que estaban. Incluso una vez en uno de esas crisis de magia le había dado un beso en la frente.  _Él. Draco. A Harry._ Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que su vida había cambiado y que jamás volvería a ser la misma.


	7. Capítulo 7

** Capítulo siete **

 

**   
**

                Harry se alegró cuando por fin Draco había accedido a que le presentara a sus amigos. Eran dos o tres, no recordaba bien, y aquella noche mientras le devolvía el masaje a Draco, le había estado hablando durante un rato largo sobre ellos, contándole anécdotas y se sintió estúpido por no buscar él algo así también; no ganaba nada quedándose encerrado en casa viendo películas y esperando como un gilipollas a que Draco regresara; cuando la mayoría de las noches lo hacía acompañado de algún chico que había encontrado por ahí. Pero ahora Draco tenía amigos, amigos de verdad, no los que uno se folla, si no con los que se habla y se bromea. Lo había convencido para que se los presentase diciéndole que si iban a recogerle a casa saldría con ellos esa noche. Y Harry sabia que a Draco le alegraría verlo salir de casa por una vez. Y sin saber porqué sonrió ante esa idea.

                Estaba nervioso. No quería que Harry se encontrase incomodo con sus amigos. A él le parecían divertidos, graciosos, educados… sabe que jamás habría tenido amigos así en el mundo mágico, eran diferentes pero aun así los apreciaba. Además más de una noche le habían sacado de un apuro cuando algún chico se había puesto pesado con él. Definitivamente salir a ligar en pandilla era mucho más gratificante y seguro. Se sentía mucho mejor por él y mucho peor por Harry. Mientras más amigo se hacía de estos chicos más sentía que Harry se quedaba un poco más solo. Sus amigos no entendían que él tuviera que regresar porque sabía que Harry estaría solo y aburrido. Al principio le preguntaban que porque se preocupaba por su compañero de piso, así que cuando tuvo más confianza con ellos les contó que _Daniel_ era amigo suyo desde los once años, que habían venido aquí por problemas de ambos para alejarse de todo y que especialmente Daniel era una persona muy reservada, con poca autoestima e insegura, que prefería estar solo y quedarse en casa. Así que les advirtió que no fueran muy efusivos con él por ahora ya que a el mismo le había costado hacerse un hueco en su vida y que tuviera confianza con él (esto no era del todo así, siempre le extraño que Harry fuera tan amable con él pero sabía que no sería lo mismo con esos chicos que para él serían desconocidos)

                Llamó a la puerta antes de abrir porque no quería pillarlo desprevenido, pero aun así pasó.

Cuando abrió se encontró a Harry empapado y con tan solo una toalla (minúscula por cierto) atada a la cadera. Sin gafas y con los ojos encogidos para intentar ver algo.

                —Lo siento, me quedé dormido y estaba en la ducha, sé que dijiste que vendríais a las seis pero en un minuto estaré listo, lo juro –dijo mirando a Draco que estaba un poco enfurruñado.

                —No te preocupes, no tenemos prisa y aun es pronto –dijo uno de sus amigos adelantándose–. Soy Marcos

                Harry se fue por el largo pasillo y Draco se percató que sus amigos aun no le habían quitado los ojos de encima. “Maldito Potter” se encontró pensando.

                —Serás cabrón —le dijo Marcos aun mirando el culo de Harry; y luego poniendo su voz más aguda intentando imitarlo con burla añadió—: “no…. Si mi amigo es muy tímido, tiene poca autoestima, es bajito, moreno, con gafas, no le gusta la gente, es muy reservado…” –y luego poniendo su voz normal dijo– ¿reservado? Para ti, supongo. Ese dios griego que acabo de ver no puede ser la misma persona que tú me describiste, Tom. Imposible.

—¿Dios griego? Por favor, no seas exagerado… –añadió dejando caer su mano como signo de que no era para tanto.

—¿Exagerado? Javi, Fer –dijo llamando a sus amigos– decid algo, por dios.

—Joder, Tom, si querías ocultarnos a ese bomboncito te entiendo pero dilo, ahora es demasiado tarde y tendrás que arrancarme los ojos –ese fue Javi, Fer ni siquiera lo miró.

—Pues yo no veo que sea para tanto, además es hetero y mi mejor amigo, así que dejad de mirarlo así joder, que parece vuestra cena. No entiendo que le veis es un tío normal y corriente.

—Eso es porque tu lo conoces desde que era pequeño –le dijo Fer saliendo de su ensoñación– lo ves como lo recuerdas… ¿o me vas a decir que no estarías toda la noche paseando tu lengua por sus abdominales?

“¿Abdominales? ¿Qué abdominales? Si Potter es un canijo escuchimizado”. Marcos le pegó un codazo y le sacó de sus pensamientos

—Ahí viene de nuevo – dijo; y todos se giraron a mirarlo.

Harry salió por el pasillo secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca, tan solo vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que le resbalaban un poco por las caderas. Iba descalzo cuando entró al salón y pasó de largo hasta la cocina, quedándose justo enfrente de ellos y como no llevaba gafas no se dio cuenta que tras del marco que había entre la cocina y el salón había cuatro chicos totalmente pendientes de él.

Draco se fijo en sus abdominales. “Vale… los tenía” era de esperar, le sugurió que se apuntase al gimnasio como método para quitarse tensión y evitar que le dieran más tonterías de esas. Pero… “¿Qué le había pasado a su culo? ¿Por qué estaba tan apretado dentro de los pantalones? ¿Y esos brazos? Jamás los había tenido tan marcados, ¿o sí? Joder…”

Harry se puso de perfil y abrió la nevera, se agachó a coger una botella de agua y comenzó a beber. Un pequeño chorro de agua resbaló por su pecho similar a las babas que sus tres amigos tenían a su lado. Harry volvió a pasar por su lado, les sonrió tímido y volvió a su habitación. “Por Circe bendita, ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello y donde estaba él entonces? ¿Dónde demonios había guardado Harry aquel cuerpo durante todos estos meses?” dejó de pensar por un rato y golpeó a sus amigos que aun miraban embelesados hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

—He dicho que dejéis de mirarle así, joder –dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—Vale –dijo Fer— creo que Tommy ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene en casa.

—No me llames así —asomó un ojo por entre los dedos— y yo no tengo nada en casa, lo tengo muy visto y no es algo que me sorprenda.

—Vamos, que te hemos visto la cara, Tom –añadió Marcos– te has quedado blanco –Draco le mandó una mirada asesina, los otros comenzaron a reírse—. Es normal tío, estás acostumbrado a verlo a diario… es como un hermano para ti.

—¿Quién es como un hermano? –dijo Harry apareciendo por el pasillo y entrando al salón. Draco se puso inmediatamente de pie.

Harry ya estaba completamente vestido. Se había puesto unas deportivas y una camiseta azul oscura bastante ceñida, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero en la mano que se puso nada más pararse en el salón y se colocó al lado de Draco echándole un brazo por encima, este no pudo pasar por alto el suave olor que desprendía, a recién duchado, afrutado. Sólo esperaba no percatarse de cosas como camisetas ceñidas, pantalones ajustados u olores afrutados en Harry después de ese día.

—¿Nos vamos? –dijo contento mientras los otros cuatro le miraban; se dio cuenta de que parecían esperar algo.

Harry pensó qué quizás les había sentado mal esperarle o algo, seguro que a Draco sí, le molestaba muchísimo esperar por los demás. Lo odiaba. Bajó la mano del hombro y se la puso en la cintura para acercarse a su oído y decirle:

–Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, no volverá a ocurrir, me quedé dormido. Por cierto, he cogido un poco de poción anti resaca, toma –y disimuladamente, para que los otros no lo viesen se la metió despacio en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.

Draco se quiso morir al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su culo.

—Bien –dijo Draco con la voz un poco tomada– vámonos, el Satélite nos espera…

Salieron todos en tropel por la puerta. Se subieron a los coches de Fer y Marcos.

En uno iban Fer y Javi y en el otro Marcos, Harry y Draco, este último iba de copiloto y Marcos no hacía más que mirarlo de reojo y reírse silenciosamente. Aunque de vez en cuando también miraba por el espejo retrovisor para ver los ojos asombrosamente verdes de Daniel.

Primero fueron a cenar a un restaurante que les habían recomendado. Estuvieron toda la cena charlando animadamente, todos reían y charlaban; todos, excepto Draco. Ahora le quemaban todos los detalles que Harry tenia con él. Como ponerle la mano encima de la suya para llamarle la atención cuando hablaba con otra persona o sobre el muslo cuando se levantó al servicio, quitarle un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos o el simple hecho de palmearle la espalda mientras charlaba y se reía.  Se alegró de que estuviese integrándose tan bien con sus amigos pero no podía más que esperar que a partir de ahora no le pasase eso cada vez que Harry lo tocaba, porque Harry lo _tocaba_ mucho.

Después de cenar fueron directamente a por las copas; siempre iban a un sitio que se llamaba “el Satélite”. Les gustaba aquel sitio porque se podía tanto tomar una copa tranquilamente como bailar de forma desinhibida después. Draco adoraba bailar, sabía que Harry no, así que esperaba que al terminar las copas decidiera que quería irse.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Harry que hasta ese momento había ido charlando con Marcos, se acercó a él y se le enganchó en el brazo.

—¿Sabes? tus amigos son muy simpáticos, sobre todo Marcos –dijo sonriéndole. Draco miró hacia atrás donde estaba el susodicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Marcos tan solo está tanteando el terreno –dijo mirándolo de forma graciosa– así que si no quieres nada con él mejor que no le des más juego.

—¿Tanteando? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiere llevarte a la cama, concretamente a la suya –Harry arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca, pero le interrumpió– si, le he dicho que no te van los chicos pero le da igual, lo intentará de todas formas…

                —Bueno, no le daré “más juego” signifique lo que signifique… –le dijo pegándose más a él debido al frio

                —Significa –se aclaró Draco la garganta– que no seas demasiado atento con él, que no tontees, ni le toques demasiado o te sientes muy cerca de él.

                ­—No tonteo con él –le aclaró Harry– tan solo me comporto con ellos como contigo. ¿También tonteo contigo entonces? –preguntó algo indignado.

                ­—No es lo mismo, conmigo tienes confianza, nos conocemos, sabemos de qué vamos los dos así que es totalmente diferente… –se dijo más para sí que para Harry.

                ­—Esta bien… por cierto ¿Qué es “El Satélite”? –le preguntó cambiando de tema, cosa que Draco agradeció en el alma.

                ­—Es el club al que solemos ir a tomar copas y a bailar, ya sabes… –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

                ­—Ya, de donde te traes a todos esos chicos con los que vienes a casa, ¿no? –preguntó con algo de énfasis.

                ­—¿Todos? Tampoco son tantos… sabes que no salgo todos los fines de semana… –Harry arqueó una ceja dando a entender que _si que eran tantos._ Draco rápidamente, cambió de tema– Se llama así porque los satélites son pequeños objetos que giran alrededor de uno más grande y eso es lo que pasa allí. Aunque a veces, sean los más grandes los que giren alrededor de los pequeños –dijo riéndose un poco.

Entraron al club y estuvieron bebiendo. Mucho. Él estaba acostumbrado pero Harry no y no hacía más que decirle que dejase de hacerlo pero le hizo poco caso. La culpa la tenia Marcos ya que tenia la teoría de que no había hombres hetero, si no bisexuales con poco alcohol en sangre. Draco estaba relativamente tranquilo, Harry había bebido mucho cuando llegaron a España y nunca había hecho ninguna tontería, era igual de responsable ebrio que sobrio. Al contrario que él.

Estuvo toda la noche pendiente de algún chico que le pudiese gustar, seguro que una buena mamada le quitaba todas las tonterías que tenía en la cabeza ese día. Estaría bien poder divertirse un rato con alguien.

Bailó, bebió y se frotó con algunos en la pista de baile hasta que descubrió uno que le llamo la atención en sobremanera. Se puso a bailar sugerentemente con él durante un rato, era bastante tarde así que quería que fuese rápido. Después de que el chico se relamiese al menos dos veces mientras bailaban, sabía que ya estaba listo y cocido, así que lo agarró fuerte de la camisa y se lo llevó a los baños.

Rápidamente el chico lo empotró contra una pared y comenzó a lamerle el cuello y los labios. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose hacer por completo. Le fue desbotonando la camisa y besando todo lo que iba siendo descubierto. Estaba muy caliente y necesitaba con ansias lo que aquel chico fuese a darle. Poco a poco fue descendiendo por el pecho de Draco hasta encontrarse con la cremallera de sus pantalones que bajó con maña. Se deslizó dentro de ellos y con una mano comenzó a tocarle sobre los bóxers. El rubio no hacía más que morderse el labio inferior y apretar los ojos. Aquella iba a ser una mamada espectacular, se dijo cuando sintió los labios posarse sobre su reclamador miembro. De repente el chico hizo algo que provocó que abriese los ojos de par en par. Y suerte que lo hizo, porque si no jamás habría visto lo que vio justo enfrente de él.

Marcos, estaba haciéndole a Harry lo mismo que aquel chico le hacía a él. Draco se quedó blanco. Harry parecía dormido o drogado. Bebido hasta las cejas. La cabeza le iba de un lado a otro debido a los movimientos del chico que tenia ahí abajo sin que pareciese que reaccionara. Las manos de Marcos iban por los muslos de Harry y su trasero como si fuesen suyos. Sintió hervir la sangre; se subió los pantalones con premura sin siquiera pararse a abrochárselos. El chico que tenia entre las piernas se quedo escandalizado y le miró con cara de malas pulgas cuando lo vio irse.

Como Marcos estaba agachado no pudo mantener bien el equilibrio cuando Draco lo empujó.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que haces gilipollas? –le dijo con demasiada furia.

—¿No lo ves? ¿O es que acaso estas ciego? –se levantó del suelo tambaleándose.

—No te acerques a él, te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿Qué pasa, que no hay más pollas en este jodido sitio o qué? –Draco se acercó a Harry que aun seguía pegado a la pared totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría. Estaba como ido…— ¿y qué demonios le has dado, joder?

—Nada, tan solo tequila, sal y limón… No está drogado, no le he dado nada mal pensado; él quería hacerlo… que no quiera follar contigo no quiere decir que sea hetero.

Draco cerró los ojos, no quería pegarle… y se tuvo que auto convencer de eso durante varios minutos, después se giró de nuevo hacia Harry le dio varias palmadas en la cara. Este parecía reaccionar aunque seguía como ensimismado.

—Vamos a casa, Harry –le dijo bajito para que nadie más lo oyese—. Y tú y yo –añadió mirando a Marcos– ya hablaremos, de eso puedes estar seguro…

Estuvieron un rato en la puerta hasta que un taxi pasó y los recogió, Draco no se atrevía a aparecerse en esas condiciones, él también había bebido y ni siquiera sabía donde había un hospital mágico por si se escindían. “Mierda” pensó, tendría que haber ido con Harry las pocas veces que este visitaba el barrio mágico de allí.

Una vez en el taxi sin que el conductor se percatase, Draco le dio un par de gotas de la poción a Harry. Este recuperó un poco la conciencia, aunque seguía en estado de embriaguez.

—Harry –le llamaba mientras le daba suaves golpes en la cara– ¿estás bien?

Harry no hacía más que sonreír como un tonto y reírse. Pero no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

 

                Cuando llegaron a casa, Draco lo tumbó en el sofá y se sentó con él. Puso la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo para que estuviese más alta y no se marease.

A los pocos minutos de estar así Harry parecía volver en sí.

                ­—¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos–. Pensé que estaba en un club…

                —Estamos en casa –le dijo Draco, pensó que con suerte, Harry no se acordaría de lo sucedido con Marcos. Hasta que esté de un salto se incorporó rápidamente.

                —Oh, dios, Draco… creo que he besado a un tío –dijo poniéndose la mano sobre la cabeza– joder, como duele…

                —Ven, recuéstate otra vez –añadió palmeando su regazo. Cuando lo hizo le pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado– estás loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre beber todo eso?

                —Joder, ¿de verdad hice todo eso que comienzo a recordar? –Draco asintió– no debiste darme la poción, así no recordaría nada de lo sucedido… Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Cómo he hecho algo así?

                Draco lo miró algo molesto…

                —No es para tanto, han sido unos besos y un intento de mamada, ni que te hubiesen dado por el culo, por amor a Merlín… y lo tienes merecido por irresponsable… –Harry lo miraba de una forma extraña, casi aterrado– Madre mía, Harry, no es para tanto… de verdad ¿tanto asco te ha dado?

                Harry se giró y su cara quedó pegada al vientre del rubio, este le miro extrañado. Se encogió en el sofá quedando en posición fetal.

—No es eso, joder, me gustó, todo… te dije que lo de los masajes significaba algo… ¿lo ves?

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y siguió acariciándole el pelo hasta que Harry se quedó dormido… de verdad, que tonterías decía Harry a veces… ¿a quién no le gusta que se la chupen? Joder, a él le encantaba y qué más daba de quien era la boca…

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Capitulo ocho **

                Draco miró el reloj, eran casi las cinco y Harry aun no había vuelto.

Normalmente venía antes de almorzar y aunque le había dicho que hoy volvería algo más tarde, eso no evitaba que se preocupase. Siempre que Harry iba al barrio mágico lo hacía.

                Al principio habían discutido mucho sobre ese asunto. Harry quería ir, él no. No entendía que pretendía el moreno apareciéndose por allí sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien lo reconocería. Eso le asustaba. De hecho vivía con miedo a que alguien los reconociera en algún momento y todo aquel sueño en el que se había convertido su vida se fuese a la mierda. Pero Harry le convencía, y lo hacía con palabras alentadoras y seguras, con promesas; y le descolocaba tanto que terminaba sonriéndole y asintiéndole como si fuera un Hufflepuff sin cerebro.

                A la media hora el timbre de la puerta sonó. Siempre olvidaba las llaves.

Abrió y se encontró con Javier. Nada más verlo, irremediablemente, puso los ojos en blanco y le dejó pasar mientras él entraba de nuevo y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el salón nervioso e inquieto.

                —Ya sé que no me esperabas, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres con tanto entusiasmo –le dijo su amigo mientras se quitaba el abrigo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

                —Es Daniel, salió temprano y aun no ha vuelto –se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella. _“Nada”_ pensó, _“¿Dónde se habrá metido el maldito estúpido?”_

                —Joder, ¿por eso estás así? se habrá entretenido, ni que fueras su madre –dijo ganándose una mirada de rabia contenida del rubio.

                No le hizo caso y siguió dando vueltas por toda la casa, Javier se quedó sentado en el sofá intentando que Draco hiciese lo mismo pero sin conseguirlo.

No entendía porque parecía tan preocupado. De hecho, muchas veces no comprendía el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos hombres que vivían en aquella casa. Era raro, porque tenían como una especie de lazo que los unía y que no sabía muy bien que podía ser. Estaba claro que había algo en su pasado que los unía, de otra forma jamás habrían terminado viviendo juntos. Eran como agua y aceite, como el negro y el blanco. Tom era elegante, sobrio, arrogante… y Daniel… bueno, era todo lo contrario: tímido, amable, sincero, bueno… no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, en cambio ambos se comportaban de manera sobreprotectora entre sí. Como si algo en el pasado les obligara a protegerse mutuamente.

Estuvo un rato más viendo como el rubio intentaba hacer una zanja en el suelo, cuando el ruido de las llaves los dejó a ambos mirando embelesados la puerta.

                Harry entró tranquilamente ajeno a lo que Draco iba a soltar por la boca nada más verle entrar.

                —¡¿Dónde demonios has estado tanto rato?! –le dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta– ¡me tenias preocupado, joder!, ¿¡Por qué no me has contestado ni aun jodido mensaje!?

                —Sabes que en el sitio al que voy –dijo con cierto retintín– están _prohibidos_ ciertos aparatos…

                _“Vale, no se había dado cuenta de eso”,_ pensó Draco.

En el callejón mágico no funcionan ciertos aparatos muggles, lo había olvidado, pero podría haber salido un segundo a llamarlo por teléfono.

                —Eso no es excusa, podrías haberme llamado solo para decirme que vendrías tan tarde. No cuesta tanto…

Harry resopló y entró en la casa dejando a ambos chicos sentados en el sofá. Draco se levantó de mal humor y se fue a la cocina a hacer café. Javier se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, así que permaneció callado, pero atento, a la disputa domestica. Prefería no intervenir. Pero aun así, se levantó a ayudar a Tom a preparar el café al ver que la máquina seguía resistiéndosele.

Entró a la cocina pero se quedó en el umbral cuando vio que Daniel entraba justo en ese momento por la otra puerta. Tom estaba inclinado sobre la encimera echando el café en el filtro y Daniel se apoyó a su lado, muy cerca. Mientras le retiraba un mechón rubio y se lo depositaba detrás de la oreja, se acercó a un más a él para decirle algo muy quedamente.

—Lo siento… se que debí avisarte… me entretuve con algunas cosas –Tom giró un momento la cabeza y lo miró enfurruñado– vale –dijo alargando la palabra– sé que no es excusa, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Palabra de Potter –dijo sonriendo tanto que hasta Javier desde la puerta sintió ternura por él.

—Si vuelves a hacerlo te prometo que cogeré mis cosas y me iré, la semana pasada me hiciste algo parecido, si vas a estar preocupándome cada dos por tres prefiero vivir solo –dijo volviendo a girar la cara y entreteniéndose con el café.

Daniel sonrió y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Sabía que solo lo decía para intentar molestarlo.

—No me amenaces con algo que no vas a cumplir –añadió para picarle mientras volvía al ataque con ese mechón rebelde– sé que no te irías de aquí, al menos no sin mí.

Javier vio que ahora era Tom el que sonreía e intentaba ocultárselo al otro… al poco rato ambos estaban de vuelta al salón sonriendo y sin preocupaciones.

Se tomaron el café mientras charlaban. Cuando terminaron el moreno se levantó y le acarició el pelo a Tom antes de anunciar que se iba a dar una ducha bien caliente. Cuando desapareció por el umbral, Draco se dio cuenta de que Javier lo miraba de una forma muy extraña.

— ¿Qué? –le preguntó harto de que lo escudriñara.

—Me recordáis a mis padres, sois como un matrimonio de personas mayores –le dijo sin que el otro entendiese; ante su cara, le aclaró– pues que os pasáis el día discutiendo y reconciliándoos, os echáis cosas en cara, tonteáis y para lo único que utilizáis la cama es para dormir.

—Daniel y yo no tonteamos… peleamos, discutimos y como es normal pues luego arreglamos las cosas… –aclaró Draco mientras se comía una galleta.

—Y no folláis, no te olvides de eso… Tom, solo hay que veros… supongo que lo que hay entre vosotros es algo fraternal, pero os comportáis como si fueseis un matrimonio después de muchos años; os he visto en la cocina –le confesó, Draco se limitó a mirar su taza– no os entiendo a veces, pero si vosotros sois felices de esa forma…

Draco iba a decir que sí, que era feliz. Porque tenía lo que siempre había querido. Tranquilidad, seguridad… y a alguien. Que aunque no fuese el tipo de relación que había esperado obtener, estaba más que conforme con ella. Harry y él se peleaban, sí, pero luego siempre alguno de los dos terminaba cediendo como había visto Javier en la cocina. No podían estar enfadados más de unas horas sin que alguno de los dos corriese hacia el otro y quisiera arreglar las cosas. Se lo pasaban bien juntos. Veían pelis tirados en el sofá, paseaba e iban a hacer la compra de vez en cuando, e incluso salían a cenar si encontraban algún restaurante que les gustase a ambos… de hecho, lo único que no hacían juntos, como le había puntualizado muy bien su amigo, era eso, _follar_. Y no era que no le resultase atractivo Harry o algo así, simplemente no había esa chispa necesaria, esa cosa que se enciende; es verdad que Harry estaba buenísimo, seguramente tendría un polvazo increíble, pero no se lo había planteado nunca, así que supuso que solo era admiración y no atracción.

Cuando su amigo se fue, Draco comenzó a recoger el salón y llevó las cosas del café a la cocina. Entró y se dio cuenta que Harry se había dejado su bandolera allí. La recogió para llevársela a su habitación cuando vio un trozo de periódico arrugado a punto de salirse. En cuanto lo tuvo en la mano y vio la foto moverse supo que se trataba de la portada del Profeta. Cuando leyó lo que ponía, se quedó impávido.

**_La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger vuelve a Inglaterra._ **

_Después de casi tres años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, hoy ha sido vista en la terminal de trasladores internacionales, donde el también héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley fue a recogerla. Fuentes cercanas a la familia nos informan que está tan solo de visita, aunque no aclaran el motivo. Desde aquí podemos imaginar que puede haber hecho que la antigua inefable del ministerio haya decidido volver, y la opción que se baraja como más plausible es la repentina desaparición que asoló el mundo mágico hace más de un año.  Claro, nos estamos refiriendo a la del Elegido. Harry Potter desapareció en extrañas circunstancias y aunque la familia Weasley se afanó en un principio en su búsqueda, hace tiempo que se dejó como caso perdido. Que el auror Weasley haya sido el que estuviera acompañando a la señorita Granger, no hace más que suponer que quizás hayan pedido su ayuda a la hora de la búsqueda sin éxito del niño-que-vivió._

_Nos acercamos a hacerle un par de preguntas a la joven pareja, que no parecía muy dispuesta a resolver muchas dudas. Sus únicas palabras fueron las siguientes: “Tan solo he regresado a resolver un asunto que es más antiguo que la desaparición de Harry. No estoy preocupada por él, se qué está bien y no desea ser encontrado. Así que les rogaría que dejaran de hacer conjeturas estúpidas y fuera de lugar” sin añadir nada más, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar._

Por la mente de Draco solo parecía circular una frase: “ _sé qué está bien y no desea ser encontrado”_ una y otra vez, resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Había estado comunicándose con Granger? ¿Sabía que estaba allí? Es más ¿sabía que Draco estaba con él? de repente el miedo volvió y volvió con más intensidad que nunca. Porque esta vez no tenía miedo de ser encontrado, si no de que Harry decidiera irse; irse y dejarlo solo. Pero no podía ser, aunque Granger regresara no podía perdonarle a Weasley todo lo que le había hecho, había sido un hijo de puta de cuidado. Es más, él no iba a permitir que Harry volviera con la comadreja, por mucha Granger que se presentase.

 

Estuvo varios días intentando sacar el tema. No sabía cómo decírselo. Él y Draco habían sido como uña y carne durante aquel año y se habían contado todo, habían confiado el uno en el otro. Pero no era así del todo. Harry había hablado con Hermione al menos tres o cuatro veces desde que estaba en España. Al principio de estar allí decidió que no lo haría, las cosas iban bien, pero después de un brote mágico que a Draco le costó controlar, se decidió por fin a volver a contactar con ella. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que jamás podría huir de aquello así que le prometió que jamás volvería a pasar tanto tiempo sin darle noticias suyas. Así fue como cada mes se escapaba al barrio mágico y le mandaba noticias suyas y de muy vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono. Sabía que Draco no se imaginaba ni lo más mínimo, pero eso no le hacía sentirse menos culpable. Quería y sabía que podía confiar en él. Se lo había demostrado más que cualquier otra persona, pero era a la vez muy raro que fuera precisamente a él a quien le costase tanto trabajo contárselo. Decidió que no esperaría más, Hermione le había pedido algo y necesitaba hacerlo y no había ningún tipo de opción.

Le dijo a Draco que necesitaba hablar con él, este como si se temiese algo malo se sentó junto a él en el sofá y comenzó a arrugar una servilleta con ambas manos. Harry en seguida tuvo que quitársela porque no hacía más que ponerle nervioso. Cuando por fin parecían calmados, suspiró y comenzó a hablar con él.

—Draco, tengo que confesarte algo. Algo importante –el rubio parecía que iba a rechistar, pero le detuvo— sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no era nada importante, hasta ahora. Durante varios meses atrás he estado manteniendo contacto con alguien —ante la mirada incrédula de Draco le aclaró— alguien de mi pasado… de nuestro pasado.

El rubio contuvo la respiración, supuso que se refería a Granger, pero… ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso tenía algún tipo de relación con ella? Se sentía traicionado. Él había confiado en Harry al cien por cien, nunca le había ocultado absolutamente nada.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho, no soy tu madre, podrías haber confiado en mí…

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves? Confiando en ti –se acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a darle vueltas a la pulsera de plata que llevaba Draco puesta– ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Quise decírtelo la primera vez, pero fue algo sin planear y rápido así que pensé que no volvería a ocurrir. Fue después del día en que nos peleamos y me fui de casa…

Draco recordaba aquel día como si fuese ayer. Había llevado un chico a casa y por la mañana Harry se levantó y se los encontró a ambos dormidos y desnudos en el sofá. En _su_ sofá, como él había dicho. Y discutieron, comenzando por el sofá y terminando por cosas de las que ambos se arrepintieron muchísimo. Es y sigue siendo hasta ahora la pelea más grande que han tenido. Y Harry espera que siga siendo así, pero veía por su cara y su expresión que iba a saltar en un momento u otro…

Y a los pocos minuto así sucedió.

—¿Cuántas veces, Harry? ¿Cuántas veces has visto a esa persona? ¿Cuántas veces te has ido de casa para encontrarte con alguien mientras yo estaba aquí como un gilipollas, eh? –Draco no tardó mucho en atar cabos _._

_“Se la está tirando, si no, ¿de qué iba a ponerse Weasley como se puso? Por eso… ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido? Tan solo quería alejarse de la comadreja, para cuando todo estuviese calmado estar con Granger como él quería… Por eso no había echado un jodido polvo desde que estaban allí, por eso nunca traía a nadie a casa, porque lo tenía ya…”_

­—No… no la he visto Draco –Harry sabia que se enfadaría, pero no esperaba que reaccionara tan mal… –solo he hablado por teléfono con ella un par de veces y nos hemos escrito otras tantas… nada más…

—Vamos, no me engañes… no soy estúpido aunque te hayas esforzado en hacérmelo parecer… si querías tirártela podrías haberlo hecho aquí… yo lo he hecho siempre que me ha dado la gana, podrías haber hecho lo mismo en vez de engañarme de esta forma, en vez de ignorarme y apartarme cuando no te he convenido.

— ¿Qué? –Pregunto Harry incrédulo– no es nada de eso, Draco, no es ninguna chica con la que me esté acostando ni nada parecido, es Hermione, ¿vale? Y es un asunto… es algo que no puedo decirte por ahora…

—¿El qué? ¿Qué os casáis? ¿Necesitas un padrino? –preguntó con un tono tan irónico que Harry se quedó boquiabierto– Claro… la comadreja jamás lo hará, te cortaría los huevos si supiera que te follas a su novia. No me extraña que te dijera todas esas cosa, ahora lo entiendo todo… y yo como un payaso pensando que el malo era él…

Harry no podía creer que precisamente fuese Draco quien le estuviese diciendo todas aquellas cosas, no podía entender qué demonios le pasaba. ¿A qué venía aquel numerito? ¿Por qué se alteraba de esa forma?, hacía rato que se había levantado y se había puesto a dar vueltas delante del sofá. No esperaba esto de él, no de Draco. No podía permitir que también le odiase, era lo único que tenia.

Draco solo fue consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo cuando el cristal del televisor voló en mil pedazos, entonces también fue consciente de todo lo que había soltado por la boca… se paró un momento y se sentó junto a Harry que miraba al frente sin decir una palabra.

—Jamás –le dijo el moreno sin mirarle–. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, en mi vida he mirado a Hermione como algo más que como a una hermana y aunque las entrañas me pidieran a gritos que la tocara de otra forma, de ningún modo traicionaría a Ron; sí, aunque pienses que ya nada me une a él, nunca haría algo como eso.

—Qué bien, eso quiere decir que por mucho que tú y yo hayamos pasado aquí significo mucho menos que Weasley, ya que a mí sí que me has traicionado, ¿no? –Dijo con una amargura impropia de él– eso me rebaja a nada, no soy nadie, me trajiste contigo como último recurso y ahora vuelves con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas irte?

—Si –respondió rotundo– tengo que volver a Inglaterra. Pero antes de que te pongas histérico, te aclararé que tengo un asunto pendiente desde hace años y que Hermione estaba finiquitando. Solo tengo que ir, terminarlo y podre vivir tranquilo donde quiera, y créeme mi idea era volver aquí directamente.

—Bien, entonces solo tendré que esperar como un perrito faldero a que termines tus asuntos y decidas volver, ¿no? –Draco hizo ademan de volver levantarse, pero le puso una mano en el muslo para evitar que lo hiciera. Aun así volvió la cara para no enfrentar el escrutinio de sus ojos– eres un egoísta, después de todo lo que hemos hecho aquí te largas sin más, me dejas aquí tirado…

—De ninguna manera pienso hacer eso, ¿me oyes? Tú te vienes conmigo; mírame –como no volvía la cara, Harry atrapo su barbilla y le hizo que la volteara– tú vienes conmigo, quieras o no.

­—Parece una orden, ¿ni siquiera me preguntas? ¿Has olvidado que en Inglaterra me quieren muerto? ¿Piensas que voy a pasearme por allí como si nada? ¿No habías pensado en eso? –Draco hablaba, pero tan solo era algo que salía sin más, sin editar. Los ojos verdes de Harry posados sobre los suyos le impedían procesar lo que decía antes de que se escapara de sus labios– quizás vaya contigo y no pueda volver. Quizás mientras tú estás en tu “misión especial” consigan atraparme por fin…

—No me conoces si piensas eso… –dijo mientras hacía lo que le encantaba: ir arrastrando los mechones sueltos de Draco hasta detrás de su oreja– eres tonto si piensas que permitiría que alguien te tocase si quiera un pelo. Eres _muy_ estúpido si piensas que dejaría que alguien te hiciese el menor daño.

Draco se quedó paralizado por un momento y cuando volvió a reaccionar se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi un minuto completo mirando a Harry a los ojos y que este hacía lo mismo. Ninguno decía nada y por un momento se sintió desorientado.

 ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando? Porque hace un  instante creía que era Harry Potter, pero ahora era tan solo una persona que se le parecía, pero no era él. Era extraño y a la vez tan, tan cálido y familiar… Ojala pudiese simplemente recostarse contra él, cerrar los ojos y quedarse así por días o semanas, quizá por años. Pero Harry seguía expectante, mirándolo directamente, esperando que él diese el siguiente paso, que le dijera que sí, que se iría con él a donde fuese, que no lo dejaría solo y que lo calmaría las veces que hiciera falta y que también se dejaría proteger, que se quedaría pegado a él para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño ni llegar hasta ellos.

­—Yo… creo que necesito algo más de información si quieres que te acompañe –le dijo apartando la mirada, aunque aun veía disimuladamente como se creaba una sonrisa radiante en el rostro del otro– y si accediera a ello habría un par de condiciones que deberías cumplir si quieres que vaya.

—Haré lo que me pidas –dijo deseos – lo que quiera que sea que necesites para que me acompañes –añadió mientras se despegaba por fin de él. Draco se sintió como cuando le quitaban las mantas un día de frio invierno en la cama.

—Lo que te voy a pedir no es nada complicado, ni ningún capricho, si es lo que piensas –Harry volvió a sonreír, no podía creer que sonriera tanto… –son solo condiciones y la primera como te he dicho es que me expliques algo; la segunda, no quiero ver a Weasley en ningún momento y muchísimo menos quiero que tú te acerques a él –Harry arrugó el entrecejo– no voy a permitir que te vuelva a provocar esos brotes mágicos, ¿vale? La época del puente ha pasado, si le oigo despotricar contra ti, será él el que termine en el fondo –Harry sintió un calor extraño ante la sobreprotección de Draco, siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca la había expresado con tanta claridad– y la tercera: no quiero que nadie me conozca, así que utilizaré un hechizo de cambio de aspecto. Iré como un amigo, alguien que has conocido aquí, así si queremos hablar en privado podremos hacerlo en español, ¿de acuerdo? Nada más, creo que mis peticiones son razonables.

—Sí, creo que todo es más que razonable, de hecho, había esperado condiciones, si no, no serias el Draco Malfoy que conozco –le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y se recostó en el sofá atrayéndolo; y luego poniendo otra sonrisa totalmente diferente, le preguntó: –¿en serio serias capaz de prescindir de tu pelo rubio? –Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

** Capítulo nueve **

 

Llevaban días preparando el viaje, pero había algo que le molestaba profundamente. Y era el hecho de que Harry aun no le hubiese dicho a Granger que no volvía solo. Parecía estar postergándolo lo máximo posible. Faltaban días para que volvieran a Inglaterra y ya le había dicho mil veces que la avisara, que era de muy mal gusto aparecerse en casa con compañía sin avisar. Él le respondía que Hermione jamás pondría ni una pega a lo que él hiciese.

También había postergado la explicación, el porqué de aquel viaje. Le había dicho que Hermione se lo explicaría mucho mejor ya que era ella la que sabia todos los detalles. También que confiara en él, que jamás le arriesgaría a nada. Y lo hacía, confiar en él, claro. No podía hacer otra cosa, confiar en Harry era como confiar en su madre, lo hacía porque lo sentía así, no a conciencia. Y esperaba que el sentimiento fuese recíproco.

 

Buscó durante un rato su aparato muggle para escuchar música. Tan solo esperaba que Harry no se lo hubiese vuelto a coger y llenado de esa cosa que él llamaba rock pero que no era más que ruido… justo lo mismo que Harry opinaba de lo que él oía, ¿Cómo podía llamar ruido a Beethoven? Bueno, no iba a enfadarse todavía, tenía que encontrarlo primero. Se acercó a la habitación de Harry que tenia la puerta entreabierta, la empujó un poco (no quería pillarlo desnudo ni nada eso) pero antes de golpearla, se quedó un instante parado. Hablaba. Con alguien, y parecía tenso. Cuando oyó el nombre de la Gryffindor, se quedó parado.

—Si, Hermione, ya te lo he dicho en dos días estoy allí. Pero era por otra cosa por la que te llamaba –silencio en el que imaginaba que la castaña estaba hablando– no, no te preocupes, verás, voy a ir acompañado. Si, ya sabes, con alguien –silencio– no, claro que no –dijo algo alterado– claro que es alguien de mi absoluta confianza, si no, sabes que ni se me pasaría por la cabeza –Harry se había tumbado en la cama y suspiraba pesadamente– es alguien a quien conozco muy bien, sé que estaremos seguros al cien por cien, no te preocupes tanto –volvió a suspirar– joder que sí –se puso boca abajo apoyando los codos en la cama–¿Qué? no, no es nada de eso, ni siquiera es una chica, es un amigo, de aquí, alguien a quien he conocido. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque… pues… joder, porque si, lo sé y punto, no tengo ninguna duda, ya lo verás cuando lo conozcas… –las pausas en las que no hablaba Harry le ponían nervioso– supongo, no sé –volvió a decir– es que es raro de explicar, simplemente me ha ayudado mucho, significa mucho para mí –a Draco se le encogió el estomago, quizás no se estaba refiriendo a él ahora mismo– es español, sí; no, habla inglés perfectamente –pues sí, se refiere a él– Hermione, voy a llevarlo te guste o no, quiero que esté conmigo, no le des más vueltas, no voy a dejarlo aquí por nada del mundo; si te parece mal… –hizo otra parada en la conversación– ya sé que te preocupas por mí, él también lo hace, así que no te preocupes tanto, en serio, veréis como tenéis muchas cosas en común –de repente levantó mucho la cabeza– ¿Qué? como se te ocurre preguntar eso… –Harry comenzó a reírse– si, es guapo, pero no tienes nada que hacer, le gustan los chicos, ya sabes –se puso a reír mucho– espero que estés de broma, porque sé de uno que se moriría si te oyera decir eso, de todas formas piénsalo –pausa de nuevo– vale, de acuerdo, pues ya sabes, prepara una habitación para ambos y en dos días nos tendrás allí –Harry sonrió de forma muy tierna– sabes que si, y claro que tengo muchas ganas de verte. Deja de preocuparte de una vez. Yo también te quiero, mucho y no te pongas celosa nadie te va a sustituir tonta. Un beso muy grande.

Draco se fue de detrás de la puerta y corrió hacia el salón de forma silenciosa. Hizo como que recogía algunos papeles cuando Harry apareció por allí aun con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya le he dicho a Hermione que iré con alguien, ¿vale? Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte –Draco asintió–. ¿Has terminado la maleta? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar al tailandés ese que tanto te gusta?

Ahora el de la sonrisa tonta era Draco.

 

Llegaron a la terminal de trasladores internacionales a las siete en punto de la tarde.  Harry se había calado un gorro hasta las cejas y llevaba el cuello de la chaqueta arriba. Él no había cambiado su aspecto, pero tampoco quería ser reconocido. Draco en cambio habría sido imposible de reconocer. Ahora era tan sólo un par de centímetros más alto que Harry, llevaba el pelo castaño claro y unos profundos ojos avellana. Su cuerpo era ligeramente más delgado y su piel más oscura.

Harry lo miró y se percató de que caminaba un poco cohibido. Se dirigieron al área reservada para apariciones. Se iban a aparecer directamente en el apartamento de Hermione, no querían ir por red flu después de usar el traslador; eso era lo más rápido. Caminaban despacio y alerta en todo momento, se miraban mutuamente de vez en cuando esperando que alguno dijese algo o atentos a cualquier síntoma de que eran observados.

Cuando iban a entrar al sitio que habían reservado, un muchacho se acercó a ellos y le dio un toque al ahora castaño en el brazo, este inmediatamente se tensó.

—Disculpe –le dijo mirándolo– pero se le ha caído esto –le dio un pañuelo con el que Draco se había estado secando el sudor desde que había puesto los pies en Inglaterra.

Draco tomó el pañuelo con brusquedad, dio las gracias y soltó un suspiro largo. Harry estaba un poco preocupado y se sentía algo culpable así que lo agarró de la mano con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró algo cerca de su oído.

—No te preocupes, nadie te va a reconocer jamás; tranquilízate en unos minutos estaremos en casa de Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?

Como respuesta, lo único que sus nervios le permitieron regresar fue un apretón de manos y también entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. Levantó la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta que llegaron al sitio.

—Bien, ahora cierra los ojos, nos apareceré en casa de Hermione.

Cuando aparecieron en casa de la chica ambos pudieron respirar tranquilos por fin. En un minuto Hermione estaba delante de ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Los miraba intermitentemente, dudando en que hacer primero, si presentarse como buena anfitriona o tirarse directamente sobre Harry y abrazarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese respirar.  Quiso hacer lo segundo, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro chico tenía a Harry fuertemente agarrado y parecía que no lo iba a soltar. Así que primero optó por ser buena anfitriona.

—Soy Hermione Granger –dijo con una sonrisa— puedes llamarme Hermione, por supuesto, se que en tu país no suelen llamarse por los apellidos.

Draco miró a Harry antes de darle la mano que le tendía. Era como una especie de prueba de fuego, si ella no le reconocía, nadie lo haría; era la bruja más inteligente que ambos conocían.

—Encantado. Puedes llamarme Tom –dijo intentando hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Igualmente –respondió la chica– si no te importa, ¿me dejarías a mi amigo? – preguntó señalando sus manos agarradas con fuerza.

Ambos se sonrojaron a la vez y se soltaron como si la mano del otro les quemase. Hermione no dejaba de sonreír de esa forma suya que ocultaba algo, esa que Harry temía. Pero en cuanto se soltaron, Hermione se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó tan fuerte, que el riego sanguíneo dejo de subirle a la cabeza

—Harry –dijo apretando– te he echado tanto de menos… no te lo puedes imaginar –decía mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en su cara.

—Yo también, Hermione, no sabes cuánto…

—Mentiroso –añadió dándole un golpe en el brazo– te fuiste y estuve meses sin saber nada de ti –le dio otro más– estuve muy preocupada –otro– creía que te había ocurrido algo terrible –y otro más– la próxima vez te mataré si haces algo como eso.

Harry echaba de menos esos rapapolvos de Hermione. Era como estar en Hogwarts otra vez.

Le sonrió y la chica inmediatamente volvió a echarse en sus brazos sin rechistar. Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados sin decirse absolutamente nada. Draco comenzó a sentirse un poco aislado, hasta que Hermione los condujo a ambos hasta un sofá muy amplio en el que ambos se pudieron sentar juntos. Los miraba de nuevo, primero a uno y luego al otro, sonriendo y sin decir nada.

—Bueno, chicos, contadme… –dijo con esa sonrisilla que Draco no entendía que significaba– ¿Qué tal por el país con el mejor clima de Europa?

Harry estuvo bastante rato intentando relatarle más o menos lo que había hecho en España, había intentado también que no se le escapase nada sobre Draco, cosa que le fue difícil; más de una vez, este tuvo que darle pequeños codazos cuando había estado a punto de meter la pata. Hermione le preguntó que donde había conocido a Tom, y Harry fue lo suficientemente ágil como para dejar que fuese el mismo Draco quien inventase esa historia, el cual le dijo que había sido a través de unos amigos en común, nada difícil para que Harry fuese capaz de acordarse, ya que el rubio se había dado cuenta de que Harry era muy malo mintiendo.

Después de un rato Hermione propuso cenar algo ya que era bastante tarde. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y en cuanto la cena estuvo lista, se pusieron a charlar de algo que Draco no estaba muy seguro que era. Supuso que se trataba del tema que había ido a tratar.

—Sí, Harry, por fin averigüé que era y donde estaba, por eso es que pude venir. No supe qué hacer cuando llegué, no me esperaba ser recibida por los Weasley y mucho menos por la prensa, he de decir que me lleve una sorpresa –parecía sincera.

Draco prefería que el tema de la comadreja no saliera a relucir o no podría callarse. Supuso que Harry tampoco quería porque siguió la conversación por otro lado.

—Ya bueno, supongo que fue algo raro, pero al menos no tuviste nadie que te molestara en tu estancia en [Dumstramg](http://hogwartslamagia.foro-activo.com/f121-barco-de-dumstramg), respiré tranquilo cuando me dijiste que allí nadie te reconoció –el rubio camuflado comenzó a interesarse aun más por la conversación cuando oyó el nombre del colegio búlgaro.

—No sé si me reconocieron; si lo hicieron, al menos no me lo hicieron saber. Allí es todo mucho más silencioso y respetuoso. Pude estudiar e investigar tranquilamente y gracias a eso pude averiguar todo y hallar todas esas respuestas.

Hermione miraba a cada momento al amigo de Harry. No que no se fiara de él, pero había comenzado a mirarla de una forma diferente.

—Hermione —la llamó Harry sacándola de sus elucubraciones— creo que es el momento en que me cuentes todo lo que has averiguado —ella asintió— y me gustaría que comenzaras desde el principio, ya que Tom no sabe nada y preferiría que él estuviese enterado de todo.

La chica lo miró algo recelosa al principio, pero parecía que Harry la había advertido de que él estaba en este barco también y que debía contar con él al igual que con Harry.

—Está bien —dijo echándole una última mirada al chico—. Hace años, cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort —antes de proseguir quiso asegurarse de que Tom conocía esa historia— ¿te sabes toda la historia de la guerra? —el chico asintió— bien, pues cuando Harry mató a Voldemort, nos dimos cuenta, sobre todo yo, de que comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño, estaba iracundo, irritable, decaído. Al principio todos pensamos que se debía a que había pasado por una experiencia terrible, que era normal que estuviese comportándose así; por lo que no le dimos mayor importancia. Al poco tiempo comenzaron esos ataques y perdidas de control mágico, no sé si has llegado a ver alguno —añadió dirigiéndose a Tom— pero a veces llegan a dar miedo, ha llegado a herirse a sí mismo —añadió Hermione y no le pasó desapercibido el apretón de manos que Harry recibió de su amigo tras oír eso— pues en un momento determinado comencé a sospechar que quizás aquellas situaciones no eran fortuitas, Harry nunca había sido una persona que se dejase vencer tan rápido o que perdiese el control de esa forma y me costaba pensar que ahora que su vida era tranquila provocase este tipo de situaciones. Pero lo que me llevó a plantearme que realmente estaba pasando algo raro, fue el día en el que el ministerio requirió su ayuda en la captura de un mortífago. Era uno que había huido durante la batalla de Hogwarts y avisaron para que Harry pudiese ayudar. Lo que pasó allí estuvo en los periódicos durante varios días, fue espectacular. Él solo consiguió desarmar y aprisionar al mortífago, sin varita, ya que este previamente lo había desarmado. Lo peor es que al verse desarmado, utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo en el hechizo y destrozó un edificio prácticamente por completo. No sufrió ningún daño, pero todo quedo destruido y es desde aquel entonces que la gente comenzó a tenerle miedo y que yo comencé a sospechar que había algo raro. Nunca dudé de la capacidad de mago de Harry, pero he estado muchos años con él y creo conocerle, y antes de la batalla él no tenía esa fuerza y ese poder, lo que me llevó a investigar.

Hermione hizo una pausa y bebió algo de agua mientras observaba como Tom sonreía a Harry para darle ánimos. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba cómodo con ese chico como jamás lo había estado con nadie. Tan solo se miraban o se hacían algún gesto y con eso era suficiente, no necesitaban nada más para comunicarse. Tosió un poco para volver a llamar la atención de ambos y prosiguió con la historia.

—Bien, pues así fue como averigüé lo que le pasaba a Harry. Como todos sabemos, en un intento de hacerse inmortal, Voldemort creó horcruxes. Sin querer hizo que Harry fuera uno de ellos, pues bien, la noche en que mató a Harry realmente lo que murió fue la parte del alma que habitaba en él. Pero claro, aunque muriera quedó dentro de Harry. Eso fue lo que estuve investigando —ahora volvió a mirar a Harry, ya que esta parte tampoco le era conocida a él— he leído mucho Harry, sabías que no descansaría hasta que no encontrase una solución a lo que te pasaba. Pues lo que averigüé fue lo siguiente: ese pedazo de alma muerta que hay en ti es la que interfiere en tu magia, es la que te hace ver el lado malo de todo. Y no es porque ese alma estuviera corrupta, si no porque ese trozo de alma muerta lo único que ansía es pasar al otro lado y su forma de pasar al otro lado es que tú lo hagas también. Ese trozo de alma no descansará, nunca mejor dicho, hasta que esté al otro lado donde debería estar, y si tiene que arrastrarte con ella para conseguirlo lo hará. Es difícil sobreponerse a esa fuerza, así que imagino que ha habido momentos en los que has deseado morir —dijo mirándolo con algo de aprensión— no puedo llegar a imaginar tan siquiera por lo que has tenido que pasar. Tan solo puedo suponer que ha sido difícil y que ha habido ciertas situaciones que no te han ayudado en lo más mínimo, si no todo lo contrario.

De repente Draco lo comprendió todo y no supo si sentirse mejor al pensar que aquellas ideas suicidas de Harry habían sido provocadas por el alma muerta de Voldemort, o sentirse peor al pensar que Harry, _su_ Harry, albergaba algo como eso en su interior.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de poder solucionar eso? —preguntó Draco con timidez, y al parecer era lo que la castaña esperaba pues lo miró con alivio.

Mientras tanto Harry parecía estar en otro mundo, no era consciente de lo que estaba oyendo, o que estaban hablando de él.

—Sí, a esa parte quería llegar. Cuando supe todo esto, intenté encontrar un remedio, algo que me permitiese ayudar a Harry. No sé si te lo habrá contado él, no creo, pero yo antes de irme de Inglaterra era inefable. Trabajaba en el departamento de misterios. Mi trabajo principalmente consistía en constatar como ciertas o falsas las leyendas e historias que iban circulando por ahí. Después de lo sucedido con la fábula de los tres hermanos y las reliquias de la muerte nadie se atrevía a decir que un cuento era solamente eso. Así que dos inefables más y yo nos dedicábamos a eso, y gracias a mi trabajo fue que supe sobre una leyenda del norte de Noruega que podía ayudarme con el caso de Harry.

—Nunca me hablaste de esa leyenda Hermione —habló por fin Harry.

—Eso fue porque aun no sabía con certeza si era cierto o no, y no quería darte falsas esperanzas, y más sabiendo lo que podría ocurrirte si te llevabas una desilusión —después de esa pequeña interrupción la chica comenzó a narrar la leyenda —:

…“Hace muchos años, unos duendes hartos de que los magos no los tomasen enserio y de recibir burlas y malos tratos de ellos, decidieron forjar sus propias varitas. Hicieron cinco, cada una de un material diferente y con un poder diferente: Una de madera, otra de mármol, una de nácar, una de metal, una de cristal y la última de piedra. Pues bien, de alguna de ellas no se sabe nada en este momento. Algunas se suponen rotas o extraviadas. La de cristal por ejemplo cuenta la leyenda que el duende que la fabricó se cortó con ella y la destruyó en un ataque de ira. La de mármol se cuenta que era tan pesada que no podía ser transportada y está enterrada entre las ruinas del pueblo de los duendes. La de madera se cuenta que durante generaciones perteneció a la misma familia y que después de utilizarla durante tantos años se rompió o estropeó. Lo mismo se dice de la de piedra. A día de hoy tan solo se dice que han llegado la de nácar y la de metal”…

—No sé si recuerdas la historia de la espada de Gryffindor  —Harry asintió, pero Tom no— pues la espada de Godric Gryffindor se decía que no se oxidaba o se ensuciaba ya que tan solo conservaba en la hoja aquello que la fortalecía. Pues esta varita, la fabricada por los duendes, hace prácticamente lo contrario. Fue fabricada para que cuando los magos atacasen a los duendes esta absorbiera los encantamientos oscuros y nada pudiese dañarlos. Así que estuve investigando y certifiqué la historia como autentica, así como la varita.

—¿Estás diciendo que esa varita existe realmente? —preguntó Harry incrédulo. Ella asintió—. Entonces, con esa varita podría deshacerme de esa parte de alma que aun tengo dentro…

—Sí, pero no es tan fácil como parece Harry, para hacerlo necesitas hacer primero un sacrificio mágico, deberás ceder algo de tu propia magia para que la varita pueda soportar eso, es decir, para que quede neutra una vez haya terminado de absorber esa parte negativa. Tienes que ceder algo positivo también para que al final el resultado sea neutro.

—Creo que lo he entendido —dijo Draco mirándola fijamente— ese es el problema ¿verdad? Que no sabes cual será el sacrificio que tendrá que hacer —se volvió hacia Harry y le volvió a apretar fuerte la mano— no sabes cuanta magia tendrá que dar Harry para que todo esté fuera…

—Eso es —Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico era inteligente y que realmente parecía preocupado por su amigo—. No sé qué pasará, no sé si valdrá la pena arriesgarse a perder tanto potencial mágico y si podrá deshacerse de todo lo que tiene dentro sin ponerse en peligro a sí mismo, pero no soy yo quien tiene que tomar esa decisión Harry, si no tú —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él— si tú crees necesario hacerlo podemos seguir adelante. La varita la tengo, la cambié por otra en el museo noruego donde estaba con la ayuda de un amigo que hice en Dumstramg y sé donde podría llevarse a cabo todo. Pero necesito que estés decidido y seguro de querer hacerlo. No me arriesgaré si tienes dudas.

Durante unos minutos, Harry tan solo parecía pensar, mirar hacia el infinito. Él no estaba seguro, claro que no, pero realmente nunca lo había estado en nada. En ningún momento de su vida había tenido un plan, ni siquiera cuando fue en busca de los horcruxes ni nada parecido. Él sabía moverse por la intuición y también en mayor parte, con ayuda de otras personas, sobre todo la de Hermione, quien en este momento lo miraba para que fuese él quien tomase aquella decisión. Pero necesitaba saber que ella sabía lo que hacía, que ella estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar. Sí ni siquiera ella sabia el resultado de aquella aventura, no estaba seguro si arriesgarse o no.

Hermione veía la duda en su cara, era obvio. Pero esta vez no iba a ser ella la que le empujaría a hacerlo. Ya no tenían diecisiete años, ya no era un niño y esta vez no dependía el mundo de que tomase esta decisión; era algo personal, él tenía que poner en una balanza lo negativo y lo positivo de hacerlo y ver si sería capaz de aguantar aquello. En su más humilde opinión creía que Harry si era capaz, por supuesto, ella confiaba en su amigo más que en nadie y también conocía sus capacidades. Creía que podría ser capaz de eso y más, pero quería que fuera él mismo quien tomase la decisión, quien se viera a sí mismo capaz de hacerlo y no que lo hiciese simplemente porque ella le había dicho que lo hiciera.

—Creo que tengo que pensármelo Hermione —dijo por fin— tan solo me gustaría saber algo antes de tomar una decisión. Si consigo que esa parte de alma abandone mi cuerpo sacrificando parte de mi magia, ¿podré recuperarla después?

—He leído sobre ello Harry y he llegado a la conclusión de que la magia como otras partes de nuestro cuerpo se regenera, el problema es que se regenera a partir de otra, es decir, que si agotas totalmente tu magia no podrás recuperarla; además mientras más agotes más tardarás en recuperarla y puede que no llegues a hacerlo del todo. Pero no creo que sea necesario tanto sacrificio en mi opinión. No creo que llegue al extremo de que tu magia pueda agotarse tanto.

—Bien, aun así creo que lo pensaré; dame esta noche y mañana habrá una respuesta.

—No te equivoques Harry, no es a mí a quien tienes que dar una respuesta, si no a ti mismo, tienes que estar seguro tú; yo haré lo que tu creas conveniente —dijo la chica para hacerle constar sus ideas— ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir los tres, ya veremos que tal amanece el día mañana, es tarde y estamos cansados —se acercó a Harry y besó su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente— vuestra habitación está al fondo a la derecha. Buenas noches a ambos  —y dicho esto se dirigió hacia su habitación dejándolos a ambos en el salón.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —sugirió Draco— es tarde, y como has dicho, tienes mucho en lo que pensar. 

Se levantaron no sin trabajo y se dirigieron a la habitación que les había preparado Hermione. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un sitio muy acogedor, tranquilo y muy ordenado al estilo de la chica. Pero solo había una cama. Ambos se miraron extrañados y sin saber que decir muy bien, hasta que Harry opinó por fin.

—Creo que se ha equivocado, quizás dijo habitaciones, quédate aquí voy a preguntarle.

Harry abandonó la habitación y al cabo de unos diez minutos volvió totalmente azorado y con dificultad le contó a Draco lo que su amiga le había dicho.

—No es una equivocación. Ella cree que tu y yo… —e hizo gestos que Draco no entendió muy bien— vamos, ya sabes… que estamos…

Draco frunció el ceño, porque no podía ser lo que él creía que era…

—¡No! —exclamó algo alarmado— ¿ella cree que estamos juntos? —Harry tan solo asintió— ¿en qué universo ha podido imaginarse semejante cosa?

—Bueno, según ella no nos hemos despegado desde que hemos llegado; cosa que es cierta —luego con algo más de vergüenza añadió— y según dice se lo di a entender una de las veces en la que hablamos por teléfono, se me escapó que vivíamos juntos y claro… ella supuso que era por eso…

Draco enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Bien, dormiré en el sofá, no creo que le moleste —dijo cogiendo su bolsa y echándosela a la espalda.

—¿Qué dices? —Añadió Harry quitándosela— vamos, hemos dormido juntos un montón de veces en el sofá, que es mil veces peor, podemos soportar una noche aquí.

—Sí, —asintió — eso era antes de que tu amiga creyera que somos pareja, no pienso alimentar esos rumores…

—¿Tanto te molesta que lo piense? —preguntó Harry poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—No es que me moleste, pero si le dices que no y dormimos juntos…

—Mira —dijo sacando las cosas de Draco y poniéndolas sobre la cama— que piense lo que quiera, dentro de pocos días nos iremos de aquí y no tendremos que saber nada más de este asunto —Draco sonrió ante los pensamientos de Harry de que volvieran a España pronto; y juntos.

—Está bien, pero me pido el lado izquierdo —añadió lanzándose sobre la cama y recibiendo la almohada sobre la cabeza por parte del moreno.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban ya cada uno a un lado e intentando conciliar el sueño. Draco no tardó en quedarse dormido, pero Harry tardó bastante en hacerlo. Tenía la cabeza en mil sitios, aunque al final siempre terminaba en el mismo. Pensando que pasaría si al final decidiera realizar el ritual que Hermione le había propuesto. Qué pasaría si al final, todo salía bien y podía tener una vida normal sin que todo le causase un descontrol tanto mágico como emocional. Cómo sería su vida si fuera eso: normal.

Cuando su cabeza estaba más embutida en esos pensamientos, el sueño finalmente le venció.

_No sabía dónde estaba, aquella sala le resultaba enormemente familiar pero no sabía exactamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. De repente lo supo. Y fue cuando vio a lo lejos aquel arco que durante años había sido el protagonista de sus pesadillas más recurrentes. Estaba frente al velo en el departamento de misterios. Donde había perdido a la persona que podría haber cambiado su vida para siempre. Donde había perdido a Sirius._

_En aquel instante todo se volvió oscuro e instantáneamente todo volvió de nuevo a la luz, había sido tan solo un segundo en el que se encontró frente a él. Lord Voldemort lucía recio y altanero frente a él, con esa sonrisa de reptil que le caracterizaba._

_—Volvemos a encontrarnos Harry Potter. Por fin. Ahora, gracias a tu alimaña sangre sucia por fin he podido volver a la vida. Ahora el trozo de alma que anidaba en ti por fin es libre y he vuelto a la vida —en ese momento su risa estruendosa inundó toda la sala._

_No hablaba, no sabía si es que no podía o que sencillamente no le salían las palabras, pero permanecía de pie en silencio atento a cualquier movimiento._

_—Y ahora podré llevar mi plan al final, podré deshacerme de todo lo que es impuro; y comenzaré por ti, Harry Potter, por el sucio mestizo que casi me hizo caer. Prepárate para morir._

_Harry vio como Voldemort alzaba la varita y continuo quietó sus pies no respondían, su cuerpo estaba estático, casi como si le hubiesen lanzado un petrificus totalus. En aquel momento de tensión se oyó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Giró su cabeza y vio un reflejo que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta dar paso a Draco Malfoy. Alto y esplendoroso tal como Harry lo tiene en su mente, casi etéreo con su cabello rubio brillando y ondeando. Se situó frente a Voldemort, más concretamente entre él y Harry y alzó su varita frente al ser que durante años lo tuvo a su merced._

_—No te saldrás con la tuya, no permitiremos que vuelvas a causar el caos de antaño — entonces lanzó un hechizo que Harry no oyó bien y que él otro rechazo casi sin dificultad._

_En ese momento Harry pudo moverse al fin y se posicionó junto al rubio. Lo miró durante un segundo, le sonrió y todo pareció detenerse un momento. Porque le pareció divino y a la vez tan conocido y tan familiar, que durante un momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y preguntarse porque había malgastado tanto tiempo junto a él y no lo había mirado de esa forma antes, si era perfecto. Su piel, sus ojos, sus labios. De repente, volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba cuando Voldemort alzó la voz de nuevo._

_—Malfoy, tu eres sangre pura, podrías unirte a mí, seríamos un gran ejercito._

_—Jamás —bramó Draco— nunca, mi sitio está aquí, con Harry. Junto a él formaré mi ejercito —dijo volviendo a mirarlo con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora._

_—Bien, si es eso lo que quieres, mejor que comencemos a quitar obstáculos del camino —y sin más dilación, alzó su varita y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra al rubio._

_Harry lo miró esperando a que Draco reaccionara, pero este seguía mirándolo a él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para avisarle, pero su mirada estaba posada en Harry. Sus ojos grises que un tiempo fueron fríos como el hielo, ahora le miraban cálida y tiernamente. Se apagaron en el momento en que el rayo verde los deslumbró por un segundo. Y Harry sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y el pecho retorcerse de dolor cuando el cuerpo inerte de la persona que había sido pilar de su vida durante tanto tiempo yacía en el suelo quieto, como si el sueño le hubiese atrapado en un mal momento. Entonces se agachó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a él. Voldemort había desaparecido para entonces, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, tan solo estaban él y Draco. Un Draco que jamás volvería a regalarle una de esas sonrisas tan brillantes que hacían envidar al sol. Nunca volvería a tocarle y a dejarle un tatuaje cálido cuando su mano se deslizaba por cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Y tampoco volvería a oír su voz diciendo su nombre._

_—Harry…_

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta, por el amor de Merlín!

Abrió los ojos y los vio de nuevo, pero no supo qué había sido un sueño de todo lo que había vivido y qué no. Lo único que acertó a hacer, fue incorporarse rápidamente y estrechar a Draco entre sus brazos por si acaso alguien intentaba llevárselo de nuevo.

El rubio recibió el abrazo sin preguntas, suponiendo un mal sueño de su amigo. Sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza aún para darle seguridad.

—Ya está Harry, ha sido una pesadilla —le dijo quedamente cerca del oído— ya ha pasado, tranquilízate.

De repente, sintió la respiración agitada de Harry en su cuello mezclado con algo que tuvo que tocar para asegurarse. Lágrimas. Cuando su mano volvió húmeda de la mejilla del moreno, lo separó un momento de sus brazos para poder mirarlo fijamente y preguntarle qué había pasado. Que podría haber soñado para que lo viese llorar de aquella forma.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? —preguntó preocupado— ¿Qué has soñado?

—Soñé que morías —dijo entre lágrimas, Draco tuvo que cerrar la boca a los pocos segundos— soñé que Voldemort volvía y que queríamos luchar contra él, pero no daba tiempo, porque te mató, delante de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada —más lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a recorrer el rostro enrojecido que Draco tenía entre sus manos— ha sido una de las peores sensaciones que he tenido nunca, verte ahí tirado en el suelo, sin vida, sin poder hacer nada, impotente, mientras tus ojos se apagaban…

Harry no era consciente de lo que decía, tan solo tenía la imagen del Draco de sus pesadillas en la mente e intentaba borrarla pero le era imposible.

—Vale, Harry, tranquilízate, ha sido solo una pesadilla ¿ves? Estoy aquí; contigo —dijo sonriéndole de aquella forma que Harry recordaba de su sueño, de esa forma que lo había cautivado.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente había algo que sí era real. Y era esa forma en que Draco le miraba y esa sonrisa que se elevaba más por un lado. Todo eso sí era real, y él llevaba ignorándolas durante tanto tiempo que internamente se llamó tonto por que hubiesen pasado desapercibidas en sus narices. Por no haberse dado cuenta antes que aquel gesto era lo más sincero, familiar y cálido que jamás había recibido. Que nadie nunca le había reglado algo como eso. Miró hipnotizado los labios del rubio esperando verlos arquearse de nuevo, pero los vio húmedos, porque Draco acababa de humedecérselos ante la ávida mirada de Harry. Pero este ya no los encontró tan solo amables, sino irresistibles. Y no pudo evitar inclinarse levemente hacia delante, atraparlos entre los suyos y cerrar los ojos como si le pesaran los párpados.

Se separaron un minuto, en el que se miraron con intensidad como si alguno en su fuero interno imaginase que el otro iba a dar marcha atrás. Cosa que por supuesto no ocurrió. Y Harry besó de nuevo a Draco, esta vez con todo el cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por la nuca del rubio y lo asió mientras el otro lo agarraba por la cintura con fuerza y posesión.

Durante un largo rato tan solo se besaron ávidamente. Dejaron escapar mucha tensión acumulada. Sus labios, sus dientes, sus lenguas chocaban entre sí, como olas contra las rocas en un día de mucho viento. Hasta que una de las manos de Harry se deslizó por el cuello de Draco y comenzó a internarse en su camisa, signo que el rubio tomó prestado haciendo lo mismo. Y poco a poco ambas camisas de dormir fueron a parar al suelo.

Cuatro manos viajaron mucho, tocaron mucho, dejando marcas como un caracol deja en el suelo cuando se arrastra. Harry sentía la mano de Draco arderle por todo el cuerpo. Abrasarle el torso, la espalda; hasta hacerle enrojecer. Y Draco sentía las manos de Harry dejarle una huella firme en todos los lugares donde pasaba de forma inquieta, se deslizaba por su cuerpo como si fuese el suyo propio.

Draco recostó levemente a Harry sobre la cama y volvió a mirarlo de esa forma. Y mientras lo hacía comenzó a colar una de sus manos por la cinturilla de su pantalón. Un gemido gutural salió de su garganta provocando que Draco se endureciese aun más. Jamás habría imaginado que Harry en ese estado pudiese llegar a ponerle tan caliente. Pero tan solo de mirar su cara sudorosa, sus ojos verdes casi llameantes y oír su respiración entrecortada, podría correrse allí mismo, aunque el hecho de tener las manos de Harry sobre su trasero ayudaba aun más.

Bajó poco a poco el pantalón del pijama del moreno y este pataleó un poco para poder sacárselo por completo. Cuando Draco tuvo en sus manos la polla de Harry pensó que jamás había tocado algo tan glorioso como aquello. Harry por su parte, no podía parar de gemir mientras sentía como la calidez de la mano del rubio iba acunando su erección que tan necesitada estaba de atención.

Nunca había hecho algo como aquello, pero de repente, supo que tenía que deshacerse de los pantalones de Draco también, y mientras lo hacía, rozó el pene del rubio que dio un respingo cuando lo sintió. Suspiró largamente mientras iba deslizando la prenda por sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Y cuando por fin ambos estaban desnudos Draco se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaron a besarse y a frotarse como si no hubiese mañana.

Aquello era una fiesta de manos, lenguas, besos y demás. Harry jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por tener a alguien, nunca había deseado con tanto fervor tocar y besar a otra persona como ahora. Era una sensación indescriptible. Era pasión y desenfreno puro. Draco por su parte, que pensaba que jamás iba a tener a Harry de aquella forma, por fin fue consciente de que realmente lo había deseado desde hacía mucho y que había fantaseado secretamente por deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del moreno más de una vez.

Cuando se hubieron frotado lo suficiente, Draco notó como su mano que en ese momento acunaba ambas erecciones estaba empapada, y cuando oyó el sonido que Harry dejó escapar en compás al orgasmo que él mismo había provocado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que correrse sobre sus vientres él también, gimiendo de una forma espectacular y esperando a que Granger estuviese en el quinto sueño en ese momento y no hubiese oído aquella sinfonía de jadeos.

Con la respiración entre cortada, se recostó al otro lado de la cama; y aun con una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Harry, giró su cabeza para contemplarlo. Un Harry post orgásmico era lo más atractivo que sus ojos habían visto jamás. Parecía brillar con luz propia, todo su cuerpo parecía hacerlo. Y cuando este también lo miró, ambos rieron dejando escapar la poca tensión que aun les quedaba en su interior.

 


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo diez

El sol que entraba por la ventana fue lo suficientemente resplandeciente como para despertar a Draco de su sueño. Antes de abrir los ojos los apretó con fuerza. Odiaba ser despertado por la luz, siempre solía cerrar su persiana antes de acostarse, así que no entendía por qué había ocurrido aquello.

Los abrió por fin y miró a su alrededor. No reconocía absolutamente nada, pero le bastaron unos segundos para acordarse de que estaba en casa de Granger. De repente, también se acordó de otra cosa e instantáneamente se giró para ver como se había despertado completamente solo. Desnudo y solo.

Se puso el pijama que encontró tirado por el suelo y bajó a desayunar, no sin antes echar un vistazo en el baño por si Harry se encontraba allí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntó como miraría a su amigo ahora, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿De forma más cariñosa? ¿Bromear? No tenía ni idea, así que tan solo se presentó en la cocina esperando a que Harry hiciese y dijese lo que él no se atrevía.

Cuando entró se encontró a Harry y a su amiga echados sobre la encimera. Parecía que hasta el momento habían estado conversando. Se quedó un momento mirándolo. Tan solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Fer que ahora parecía había pronunciado años atrás: “¿o me vas a decir que no estarías toda la noche paseando tu lengua por sus abdominales?” Por Merlín, jamás podría mirar a Harry de nuevo y no pensar en pasearse por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry parecía impasible y no dijo absolutamente nada. Así que pasó el umbral de la cocina y se situó junto a ellos.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Me da igual, cualquier cosa que haya me vendrá bien, no te preocupes —respondió sin mirarla, ya que no podía apartar su mirada de la verde que tenía al lado.

La chica inmediatamente se fue a la otra parte de la cocina a preparar algo y Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Harry. Justo cuando estaba a su lado e iba a ponerle la mano sobre la cintura, este le esquivó de forma sutil y agachando la cabeza salió de la cocina sin llegar siquiera a mirarlo. En el estomago del rubio se instalo una piedra gigante y puntiaguda.

 

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Era gilipollas, mucho. Sabia como era Draco, sabía que tan solo había sido un calentón, pero entonces ¿Por qué le jodía tanto? Su mente era en esos momentos como las cintas transportadoras de los aeropuertos, con la ligera diferencia de que en vez de maletas, tan solo hacían girar la palabra “gilipollas” en letras bien grandes y luminosas una y otra vez. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sí; estaba claro: en él, tan solo en él y en sus ojos grises y en su boca y en sus manos. En su cuerpo y en su pelo. En todo él. Y entonces, ¿cómo había estado tanto tiempo viviendo con Draco sin darse cuenta de todas aquellas cosas? ¿Cómo habían convivido durante más de un año sin percatarse de su olor? ¿O de la intensidad de sus ojos? ¿O de que su piel era tan suave que tan solo se daba cuenta de que lo tocaba porque la suya se erizaba en cuanto lo sentía? Maldición, estaba jodido. Ahora su vida se había convertido en una serie para adolescentes; la típica donde el chico popular lo había convertido en uno más de su lista, y él, desde la sombra sin decir nada, lo adoraba y lo anhelaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta, siendo ignorado mientras contemplaba como seguía abultando la lista de nombres que después olvidaba. “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que nunca aprendes, Harry Potter?”

Podría haber notado dolor en la mirada de Draco, pero estaba más pendiente del suyo propio, de evitar que siquiera lo rozase porque eso sería aun peor. Porque él y Draco se tocaban y mucho. Y ya no quería, porque no sería lo mismo. Jamás podría volver a tocar al rubio sin pensar que había tenido ese cuerpo sobre el suyo frotándose y gimiendo. Y que lo había tocado de forma libidinosa y lo había hecho correrse sobre su propio vientre. Así que pensó que lo mejor para ambos era evitar por un tiempo las caricias innecesarias y las muestras de cariño demasiado evidentes.

 

No lo entendía, definitivamente. Podría matarlo con sus propias manos. Le hacía pasar una de las noches más intensas de su vida, y a la mañana siguiente lo ignora. Le da rabia las veces que Harry le ha dicho que para él los chicos son de usar y tirar… ¡ja! ¿Y no le acaba de hacer él precisamente eso?

Pero no es justo, para nada, ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle eso? Eso no se le hace a un Malfoy, a alguien como él no se le pone la miel en los labios para luego quitársela cuando va a dar el primer bocado. Además, fue Harry el que prácticamente se tiró sobre él. ¿Por qué ahora hacia como si no existiese? No es que hiciera como si no hubiese pasado nada, no; lo ignoraba por completo. Estaba todo mucho peor que antes, por lo menos cuando podía hablarle y dirigirse a él. Ya ni eso. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy que Potter lo iba a oír. Lo que no sabía era cuando iba a suceder eso, ya que llevaba todo el día bastante esquivo.

Después del desayuno se fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Draco, obviamente se fue detrás. Una vez estuvieron solos y en silencio el suficiente tiempo, Draco se acercó a él con la intención de hablar. Harry volvió a esquivarlo con la escusa de ir al baño. El rubio se resignó y lo dejó estar.

Luego los tres habían ido a comprar al mercado. En el primer momento en el que Granger se despistó y los dejó a solas, volvió al ataque. Le agarró de un brazo y lo encaró, pero este tan solo lo miró con intensidad, y se apartó.

El tercer intento llegó cuando estaban cenando. Granger se levantó de la mesa para atender una llamada por la chimenea. Y Draco entró a matar.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? —preguntó lo más calmadamente que pudo.

—Nada —susurró el moreno llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

—Exacto. Nada. ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Sabes?, no fui yo quien lo hizo, sino tú. Así que si no sabias enfrentar esta situación, te hubieses quedado quietecito —no sabía si aquello iba a ser peor o mejor, pero no podían dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Quizás hubiese sido lo mejor, pero tranquilo, tan solo intento poner espacio. Está claro que no va a volver a pasar. Fallo mío, lo siento —dijo con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

Draco no entendía que le estaba pasando a Harry.

—No te entiendo, sinceramente, pero allá tú… —añadió volviendo a prestarle atención a su comida.

—No hay nada que entender, fue cosa de una noche, se lo que significa, gracias. Solo que por un segundo olvide con quien estaba.

Draco cerró un momento los ojos, consciente de que ni Harry se había dado cuenta lo que aquellas palabras habían significado para él. “Olvidé con quien estaba” ¿se referiría a Draco en concreto? ¿O a Draco como hombre en general? Podría comprender que tuviese miedo de tocar a otro hombre, nunca lo había hecho.

De repente, se echó para atrás uno de sus cabellos ahora castaños y se quedó mirándolo un poco sobre el dorso de su mano. “Claro” iluminó una idea en su cabeza. Estaba muy claro lo que ocurría. Lo habían hecho con su apariencia de Tom, no como Draco. Draco como tal no lo atraía, de ser así no habría esperado a que este tomase otra apariencia para besarle y tocarle. “Idiota” que estúpido había sido, estaba todo bastante claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? “maldito imbécil” no podía dejar de insultarse mentalmente. Y él pensando que Harry estaba confundido por su sexualidad, cuando la noche anterior había quedado bastante claro que no tenía ningún reparo en tocarlo y besarlo por todo el cuerpo. “Merlín” no podía volver a pensar en eso, cada vez que lo hacía, sus pantalones le tironeaban. Debía controlarse, al menos durante el tiempo que estuviese allí, que con suerte sería poco.

Harry había estado hablando con Hermione toda la noche, pero ya no podía evitarlo, tenía que subir a su habitación. Durante todo el día había tratado de evitarlo, no le había hablado, no se había dirigido directamente a él y todo había ido medianamente bien. Claro, si obviamos el hecho de que no había parado de pensar en él a cada momento.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, era tarde así que esperaba que el rubio estuviese dormido o al menos preparándose para ello. Pero algo lo sorprendió. No estaba dormido, ni nada que se le pareciese. Estaba haciendo sus maletas.

Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos durante un buen rato. Cuando vio que el otro no le prestaba la más mínima atención no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —dijo penetrando aun más en la habitación.

—¿Estás ciego? —respondió mientras seguía ignorándolo.

—Para de recoger tus cosas —añadió mientras le quitaba una de sus camisas de las manos— ¿Por qué te vas?

El rubio alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy. “Malfoy” sostuvo Harry, hacía mucho que no pensaba en él como Malfoy.

—Creía que te alegrarías al ver que marcho —dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico.

Harry no contesto. Tenía razón, si quería irse era precisamente por su culpa. Había intentado remediarlo, pero al parecer ahora las cosas estaban mucho peor…

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —soltó un suspiro largo y se sentó en la cama junto a la maleta— joder, solo intenté hacer lo que creía que sería mejor…

—¿Lo mejor para quién? —añadió el rubio mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la maleta.

—Para de una vez, ¿no? —Harry siguió sacando cosas a medida que el otro las metía— no puedes irte ahora, no hasta que todo haya terminado.

—No te entiendo –dijo lanzando algo contra la cama– ¿de qué vas? ¿Qué pretendes? Primero me echas sobre la cama, después me ignoras y discutes conmigo, y ahora pretendes que no me vaya… sinceramente Harry, no sé qué quieres…

—Merlín, que difícil —dijo más para sí— tan solo actué como pensé que querías que actuase…

—¿Perdona? —definitivamente, no entendía una palabra.

—Tú eres así, tú pasas las noches con tipos desconocidos a los que a la mañana siguiente no recuerdas ni cómo llamar… tan solo quise facilitar las cosas, ser uno más; no pretendo nada más aparte de eso. Sé que no quieres más que eso. Así que preferiría que pienses que el Harry de anoche era otro chico sin nombre.

Draco se quedó mirándolo durante un rato sin saber que responder. ¿Qué pretendiese que Harry era uno de esos tipos a los que se follaba y luego olvidaba? La sola idea era absurda.

—No es lo mismo, jamás podría ser lo mismo, ¿no lo entiendes? si no sé sus nombres es precisamente por eso, para no recordarlos…

—Pues imagina que anoche no era yo, si no Daniel, piensa que lo hiciste con Dan —añadió mirándolo de una forma extraña que Draco no sabía cómo traducir.

—Claro, ¿cómo hiciste tú? Para ti fue más fácil, ¿no? Yo ni siquiera estaba con mi aspecto, por eso te echaste encima de mí, porque ni siquiera sabias con quien estabas realmente.

Harry boqueó al menos dos veces sin saber que decir. Claro que no era cierto, claro que en todo momento sabía que era Draco. Y era él precisamente, porque aunque no quisiera verlo, aunque cerrase los ojos, lo veía a él; cabello rubio y ojos grises incluidos. Si cerraba los ojos con fuerza aun lo veía.

—No digas estupideces, claro que sabía que estaba contigo. ¿De dónde has sacado esa absurda idea? —preguntó ofendido.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, dijiste que por un momento olvidaste con quien estabas… —Draco observó como el Gryffindor parecía bastante ofendido.

—Claro que lo olvide, olvide que estaba ante Malfoy, aquel que cada noche tiene a un hombre diferente en su cama, aquel que nunca repite dos noches. Lo olvidé y creí tener a Draco, el que se acurruca conmigo a ver películas en el sofá, o el que me mira a los ojos cuando pierdo el horizonte —dijo casi con la misma rabia con la que hacia tantos años había lanzado su primer cruccio.

—Eres tonto, –soltó exasperado– tú jamás podrás tener a ese Malfoy, cuando estoy contigo ese Malfoy no existe, ¿no te das cuenta? —Merlín, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? ¿Por qué de repente parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo y no tenia tapujos en decirlo todo tal y como lo pensaba?

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño durante un minuto, ¿Qué quería decir con eso exactamente?

—Entonces… —preguntó algo cohibido— ¿Qué esperabas? —se acercó un poco a él y tiró con suavidad de la camisa que Draco tenía en ese momento en sus manos— ¿Qué querías que hiciese esta mañana?

Draco no despegó sus ojos de los verdes durante esos segundos antes de contestar. Era tan fácil decirle que hubiese preferido….

—No desaparecer. No irte nada más despertar —volvió a quitarle la prenda de las manos mientras veía de reojo la cara confundida que ponía.

—¿Preferías que me hubiese quedado en la cama contigo? —dudó.

Draco a su lado se tensó.

—¿Sinceramente? Si, lo habría preferido a levantarme y ver que me habías dejado solo y además luego comprobar que me esquivabas.

—Yo… —tartamudeo un poco— no sé, pensé que quizás te ahorraría el que tuvieras que decirme que tan solo había sido un momento de debilidad.

—No decidas por mí, no hables por mi —le recriminó— yo jamás te utilizaría de esa forma —dijo sintiendo incomodidad tan solo de pensarlo, de imaginar a alguien tratando a Harry de esa forma. Era imposible, a Harry no se le podía hacer eso.

—Entonces —tanteó— ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Yo no… —Harry se sintió como un adolescente inexperto, jamás esperó sentirse así frente a Draco. Aunque ciertamente, tampoco habría esperado pasar la noche con él de esa forma.

—Mira Harry —intentó aclarar— no iba a decirte esto porque haría que nuestra amistad se fuera por el retrete, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para eso —se aclaró la voz— si lo consentí fue porque no me pareció mala idea, es decir: me gustó, quería hacerlo; desde hace tiempo he notado que… bueno, no sé, te vengo notando de una forma diferente. Pero no debes preocuparte, yo sé que a ti no te gustan los chicos, sé que no podría pasar nada más que eso entre nosotros pero que quería decírtelo, aclararte porqué lo hice. No quiero que pienses ni por un minuto que te utilicé o que hice eso porque estaba caliente y necesitaba desfogarme.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. Se sintió muy feliz, sonrió. Y entonces, se preguntó que porque quería aquello. Porque se sentía tan bien que Draco estuviese diciendo esas cosas si era que él no podría corresponderle, ¿no? Es decir, a él no le gustaban los hombres, bien es cierto que lo de anoche le encantó, jamás lo había pasado tan bien, era increíble; pero no dejaba de pensar que quizás habría sido el momento… pero luego recordó algo. Algo que le pasó hace mucho tiempo. Cuando cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts y Ron le contó que Seamus le había besado en un juego de verdad o reto. Ron le dijo que no le había gustado, que se había sentido muy incómodo y había deseado que terminase lo más pronto posible. Él imaginaba que besar a un chico debía hacerle sentir así también, pero no había sido de esa forma en absoluto. De hecho, no solo no quería que Draco no volviese a besarlo, si no, que si no se apartaba ya de su lado, lo haría él mismo.

Había pensado durante todo el día en aquellos instantes. Pero no con preocupación o rechazo, todo lo contrario. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza porque le había gustado demasiado y el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y poner cara de tonto.

—Pero es que yo no sé si no me gustan —dijo tímidamente— es decir, nunca me han gustado… pero ahora no sé qué pensar.

Draco escuchó con ansias las dudas de Harry.

—¿Te gustó lo de anoche entonces? —preguntó ligeramente turbado. Harry asintió casi sin mirarlo— entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?

—El problema es que estoy algo confundido, Draco, es decir, me gustó, claro que me gustó… fue… genial, pero entiende que para mí fue algo…

—¿Raro? —Aclaró— entiendo lo que dices, tienes dudas, es algo totalmente normal, Harry —añadió acercándose y tomándolo de la mano.

—El problema es que no tengo dudas, no dudo de nada, me gustó, me gustaste, todo fue increíble; pero creí que me sentiría raro o diferente ante esta situación y no ha sido así. Estaba relajado y a gusto… creo que ni yo mismo me aclaro —dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Draco sonrió con dulzura. Y Harry tan solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír también. Era todo tan natural, era tan fácil, que le parecía anormal. Y sí, es lo más contradictorio del mundo. Pero es lo que ocurre cuando te das cuenta de que te gusta tu mejor amigo. Cuando te das cuenta de que una sola persona te lo puede dar todo, porque hasta ahora Draco le había dado casi todo: cariño, confianza, camaradería, seguridad… solo había algo que nunca había obtenido de él, bueno, nunca hasta la noche anterior. Y ahora sentía que el círculo por fin se cerraba.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Harry, ahora ya sí. Y sé que suena tópico, pero tan solo déjate llevar —mientras le decía esto, suavemente iba tirando de su mano y pegándolo más a su cuerpo—. Si sientes que hay algo que no te gusta, o te incomoda, tan solo dímelo. Si sientes que hay algo que te gusta y quieres más, dilo también.

Cuando terminó esa frase ya se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca y con sus ojos avellanas, en ese momento, entrecerrados mirando firmemente sus labios.

—Esto no me gusta, Draco —dijo a los pocos segundos con voz más grave de lo habitual. Draco guió sus ojos hasta los verdes de Harry en una silenciosa duda— no me gusta estar tan cerca de ti y no poder besarte. Hazlo.

—Los besos no se piden —dijo sin desviar la mirada, ahora no solo sus bocas estaban cerca, sus frentes casi se tocaban y sus narices se rozaban— tan solo se dan.

Y dicho eso, Harry lentamente mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del rubio. Quien solo cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de lanzarse a corresponder aquel beso.

Draco tuvo que admitir que para la poca práctica que tenia, Harry besaba muy bien. Mordía con suavidad, a la justa medida. Con cariño, como si tuviese entre sus manos algo muy valioso y delicado.

Su boca se abría entorno a la suya de una manera que Draco nunca había experimentado, ya que siempre solía tener amantes ocasionales y nunca nadie se había detenido a darle ese calor que tanto necesitaba. Él llevaba y le pareció raro, pues él siempre se había imaginado guiándolo y no siendo guiado. Por un momento se sintió como si fuese la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Y quizás llevaba razón en algo. Quizás esa noche fuese la primera vez; al menos la primera vez que hacía el amor.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta los besos de Harry se habían transformado de cariñosos y suaves, a cariñosos y anhelantes. A demandantes. Con gusto sintió su mano sacándole la camisa de los pantalones y vio como uno a uno iba desatando todos los botones. Él no podía ser menos y pronto le hubo sacado la camiseta. En el momento en el que sus bocas se separaron para poder quitarse más ropa, Harry lo miró durante un momento con una expresión extraña. Draco sonrió y volvió a atacar su boca, no quería dudas y el gemido que dio entre sus labios le dijo que todo estaba bien, pero cuando de nuevo estaban concentrados en besarse y tocarse Harry volvió a interrumpir el beso.

—Espera, espera —dijo entrecortadamente— no quiero esto; para —Draco levantó una ceja incrédulo— cámbiate.

—¿Qué me cambie? —preguntó tragando con dificultad— ¿Qué quieres que me cambie?

—A ti —dijo intentando contenerse, se notaba que quería volver a tirarse sobre él y morderlo nuevamente— ¿no lo ves? Te quiero a ti; a Draco, no a este chico castaño de ojos marrones —se acercó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas y el cuello— vuelve a ser tu, no quiero seguir tocando tu cuerpo e imaginarte si puedo tenerte tal y como eres, quiero ver tu cara cuando te bese, quiero ver tus ojos cuando grites mi nombre.

Draco invocó su varita y con un suave movimiento de muñeca volvía a ser él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Harry. Y cuando lo tuvo delante de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, lo que vio fue a un Harry ardiente que no pudo esperar más y lo empujó sobre la cama.

—Sí —decía mientras repartía besos por su cara, su cuello e iba bajando por su pecho— esto era lo que quería ver —Draco no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba totalmente estremecido— dios, eres tan hermoso.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanto mimo, a que alguien fuera repasando su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. A que se pararan en cada pliegue de su piel a dejar constancia de que había sido visto y tocado. Y eso era lo que hacía ahora, se dedicaba a recorrer cada recoveco con su boca repartiendo besos y lamidas sobre su piel erizada.

—Harry —dijo de forma gutural— si sigues así me vas a matar.

Sintió la calidez de la risa sobre su abdomen. También unos dedos que jugueteaban con la cinturilla de su pantalón y que rápidamente lo bajaron. Por un momento Draco se preguntaba donde habían quedado esas dudas de Harry, ahora parecía ser él el niño inexperto. Decidió que se dejaría hacer, Harry había parecido dudoso en un principio, pero no lo era en lo absoluto. Lo había desnudado con toda la paciencia del mundo y ahora mientras él simplemente echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se contenía para no venirse, Harry iba indagando por todo su cuerpo como si buscase algo muy pequeño.

—Harry —volvió a repetir anhelante— es en serio, si sigues así no voy a aguantar nada —mientras le decía eso, le agarró para atraerlo hasta sí— ven aquí —lo llamó— yo también quiero verte.

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo y Draco se extrañó de él mismo, nunca había sonreído tanto y mucho menos durante el sexo.

Harry ahora se tumbó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente mientras su mano era ahora la que repasaba su cuello, su torso e iba bajando. Cuando Draco la notó sobre su erección soltó un suave jadeo que hizo que Harry sonriera sobre sus labios. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente y poco a poco fue cogiendo ritmo. Cuando el rubio temía por terminar demasiado rápido le tomó de la mano para que parase. A lo que Harry respondió mirándolo con timidez.

—Yo… Draco —dijo intentando llamar su atención— hasta ahora solo he hecho lo que he sentido, lo que me apetecía; pero creo que a partir de este momento tendrás que guiarme tú —al rubio le hizo gracia que se mostrase tan inseguro. Pero no se lo dijo.

—No te preocupes, túmbate —él se puso a un lado y continuo mirándolo, era increíble como tan solo con eso podía entretenerse— ahora me vas a dejar el mando a mí, ¿verdad?  Harry asintió— no haremos nada que no quieras, así que si quieres que pare lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?— Harry volvió a asentir de nuevo— bien.

Ahora fue Draco el que tomó el control de la situación, se puso sobre él y siguió besándolo un poco más mientras iba bajando lentamente por su cuello, su torso, su abdomen… Cuando su boca estaba sobre la polla de Harry ambos jadearon ligeramente.

Harry no sabía si era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, si era porque era su primera vez con un hombre o simplemente porque eran Draco y su boca los que le estaban haciendo eso, pero realmente sentía que iba a explotar. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás lo máximo que su cuello le permitía y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su labio inferior pronto comenzaría a sangrar si no paraba de morderlo y sentía vergüenza por los ruidos que escapaban de su garganta. Pero era puro placer, sin aditivos; tan solo placer.

Sentía que iba a correrse cuando notó que Draco le había invadido. Lo hizo con tan solo un dedo mientras percibía algo frio y húmedo en su retaguardia. Miró hacia abajo un momento y vio a Draco tan concentrado que no dijo nada, además en ese momento precisamente unos labios tenían su glande aprisionado con la suficiente presión como para que su mente se nublara y le impidiese notar que ahora eran dos dedos los que tenia dentro.

Draco creyó conseguir que Harry se relajase lo suficiente como para que no sintiese mucho dolor, pero ya no iba a postergarlo más o si no sería él mismo el que se correría. Así que lo miró mientras separaba su lengua de su miembro y después de los hechizos necesarios y de colocarlo en una postura que resultase cómoda para ambos inició lo que sería la primera vez de Harry.

Cuando sus piernas fueron alzadas supo que sucedería, pero no le importó, porque Draco lo había tratado con sumo cuidado y con toda la dulzura que pudo; y ¡qué demonios! estaba tan ansioso y tan caliente que haría todo lo que le pidiese.

Draco presionó un poco en la entrada y notó como Harry se tensó al instante.

—Tranquilízate ¿vale? —le dijo con voz pausada— no te voy a decir que no te dolerá, pero si estás nervioso será peor —Harry asintió con los ojos apretados con fuerza— podemos dejarlo para otro momento si quieres.

—¿Estás loco? Lo quiero ya, te quiero ahora dentro de mí —pidió. Y era totalmente cierto.

Lo quería, quería hacerlo con él porque estaba así por su culpa, nunca había estado tan ansioso de tener a alguien o mejor dicho de que alguien lo tuviese a él. Pero el orden de factores no altera el producto, de una forma u otra, ambos se tendría esta noche. Porque sabía que fuese quien fuese el que lo hiciera, ambos se sentirían el uno al otro durante aquellos momentos.

Y perdido en esos pensamientos estaba cuando notó más presión y oyó un fuerte gemido de Draco que le hizo excitarse al máximo.

—Dios, Harry —exclamo el rubio— esto es demasiado —poco a poco fue entrando más mientras Harry aguantaba la respiración. Dolía— estás tan caliente, joder.

De repente, Draco pareció entrar del todo, dio un último empujón y algo dentro de Harry le hizo estremecerse, escocía, sentía que iba a romperse algo ahí abajo. Había odio que aquello gustaba, que daba placer y quería creerlo aunque en aquel momento le pareciera imposible. Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente lo que agradeció porque aquello le molestaba horrores, aunque poco a poco parecía que se iba calmando. En un momento el rubio se deslizó de una forma que le fue más cómoda y se dio cuenta de que había presionado en algún punto que le había gustado. Volvió a hacerlo y dio un pequeño brinco que apenas fue percibido.

–¿Ahí, Harry? —preguntó Draco sonriéndole.

Pero no fue necesaria una contestación ya que volvió a entrar hasta el mismo sitio y él mismo pudo escuchar un fuerte gemido del moreno.

—Sí, dios, Draco, ahí —por un momento, el dolor fue opacado por completo— no, sigue, vuelve a hacerlo.

Draco comenzó a penetrar en su interior una vez más, intentando concentrarse en algo para evitar pensar en que su polla estaba ahí dentro, palpitante y con unas ganas de terminar dentro de Harry que no podía aguantar. Era la gloria, el jodido paraíso. Y cuando miraba hacia abajo y venia esos ojos verdes nublados y el pelo de Harry empapado en sudor pegado a su frente u oía sus jadeos, tenía que concentrarse aun más sino no iba a aguantar nada, se iba a venir de un momento a otro.

Tomó la erección de Harry con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas mientras la respiración y los gruñidos de este se incrementaban.

Aquella melodía de suspiros lo estaba torturando, ya no sabía cuáles eran los suyos y cuales los de Harry. Ambos lo hacían acompasados, y mientras, seguía introduciéndose en él una y otra vez.

—Draco —dijo Harry entre jadeos— creo que voy a…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decirlo cuando Draco notó que su mano estaba empapada en un líquido caliente y espeso. Y cuando el grito de Harry culminó con su orgasmo él mismo también se vino dentro de él. Realmente no supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto.

A los pocos segundos, Draco se dejó vencer por el cansancio y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Harry. Notó su calidez y respiró su aroma antes de apartarse a un lado. Uno estaba boca abajo y el otro al revés pero ambos tenían las cabezas giradas y se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada.

Finalmente fue Draco quien habló primero, no estaba cómodo en aquel silencio, aunque la idea de contemplar a Harry de aquella forma se le antojaba perfecta.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó un poco cauto— ¿te hice daño?

—Bueno —dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente— un poco sí, pero nada que no se vaya a pasar.

—Espero que te haya gustado —añadió con timidez.

—Pues claro, ¿no me has oído acaso? —Harry soltó una risa floja y sin que Draco lo esperase, se puso de lado y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas y a jugar con su pelo— tu también parecía que lo estabas pasando bien.

—Claro —sentenció— ha sido increíble… y yo… me gustaría que esto no se quedara aquí… no sé si me entiendes.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad durante un momento.

—Creía que habíamos acabado así mientras discutíamos eso, creía que había quedado claro en que no quería eso de ti —dijo sin levantar ni un ápice la voz.

—Ya, si claro, era solo para saber que estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

—Estamos hablando de que tú, Draco Malfoy, a partir de ahora dormirás cada noche en mi cama —le dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por su nariz. Draco soltó una risa juguetona

—Nos estamos volviendo exigentes, eh —Harry alzó una ceja— no es que me esté quejando, por supuesto.

Justo antes de quedarse dormidos, Draco se giró un poco y abrazó a Harry mientras una de sus piernas se entremetía en las de él.

Era raro pues no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, ni la primera en que se abrazaban, ni la primera en la que sentía el calor de ese cuerpo pegado al propio, pero si era la primera vez que podía sentir que ahora era suyo y que no tenía que preguntarse o preocuparse por las sensaciones que ello le causaba. Y suspirando pesadamente se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 


	11. Capítulo 11

** Capítulo once **

 

**   
**

Un fuerte zarandeo lo despertó, luego le pareció oír su nombre. Sí, era Harry diciendo su nombre, suavemente, casi susurrando. Pero ¿si estaba susurrando porque le golpeaba de esa forma tan brusca?

—Vamos, Draco, despierta —le decía a la vez que seguía empujándolo— vamos…

—Ya voy, ya voy —añadió mientras se acurrucaba aun más en la cama, se estaba tan a gusto calentito en la cama con Harry pegado a él, pero entonces oyó unos golpes.

—No. Ya. Hermione esta tras la puerta, y estamos desnudos y tú aun eres rubio ¿recuerdas? Vamos —soltó un suspiro de lamentación y lo miró con cara de pena, pero Harry tan solo se rio y le dio con la almohada.

Eso fue suficiente para que se levantara de un brinco y se despejara lo suficiente como para poder lanzarse el hechizo de transfiguración primero y luego buscara sus pantalones.

—Abre —le dijo Harry levantándose— voy al baño mientras.

Y así lo hizo, aunque antes se quedó observando cómo se iba caminando desnudo hacia el baño; definitivamente era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Se levantó gruñendo un poco y le abrió la puerta a Granger que lucía una cara de pocos amigos que no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intentando no sonar muy seco. La chica dio un pequeño saltito en la puerta.

—Nada, lo siento —había esperado que fuese Harry quien abriese y poder decirle que llevaba veinte minutos intentando despertarlos, pero fue Tom quien abrió así que tuvo que callarse— solo que el desayuno está listo y hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—De acuerdo —dijo mirándola e intentando sonreír— en un minuto estaremos abajo.

La chica pareció conforme y se dio la vuelta para irse. Y Draco aprovechó para meterse en la ducha con  Harry. Tenían prisa y tenían que ducharse, era lo mejor.

A los diez minutos ambos estaban abajo duchados y preparados.

—Bien —dijo Granger dirigiéndose a Harry mientras este bebía una taza de café— si nos damos prisa, sacaremos la varita y podremos ir al ministerio.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo hoy? —preguntó algo aturdido interpretando que se había perdido algo.

—Si —se adelantó Granger— ¿no se lo has dicho, Harry? —este negó sin despegar su mirada del oscuro líquido— Creía que…

—Espera —lo interrumpió— ¿tomaste esta decisión ayer? ¿Cuándo no me hablabas? ¿Y no me dijiste absolutamente nada?

Hermione miraba a uno y a otro como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis. Y Draco miraba a Harry enfadado. No podía creérselo, habían hablado entre ellos, se habían puesto de acuerdo… ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

—Como has dicho, no te hablaba… además, no sabía que tuviese que pedirte permiso para hacerlo… —Draco se sintió herido ante esa acusación.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, pero al menos podrías haberme dicho: “Eh, oye, que mañana voy a hacer una misión suicida, nada, era por comentártelo”

—No sé, no encontré el momento…

—¿Qué no encontraste el momento? —no podía ser verdad, menuda excusa más estúpida, ¿para qué había querido entonces que lo acompañase si luego en el momento decisivo lo ignoraba y no lo tenía en cuenta…?— ¿qué tal anoche?, cuando estábamos en la cama, ya sabes…

—No creo que a Hermione le interese saber eso —dijo dándose cuenta de la cara que había puesto su amiga.

—Yo… mejor me voy a preparar lo que queda, no tardéis —dicho eso desapareció por la puerta. Ambos esperaron a que la puerta se cerrase para continuar.

—Creía que me habías traído aquí para algo… —Draco parecía resentido, Harry aprovecho que Hermione se había ido para terminar con la distancia entre ambos.

—Vamos, Draco, tampoco era que tuviese mucho que decidir…

—Ya, pero me habría gustado que me lo dijeses… es más, es lo que esperaba…

Harry pareció darse cuenta de que llevaba razón así que tan solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuerte.

—Lo siento, solo que ayer pasaron tantas cosas que… bueno, no quise apartarte en ningún momento —Draco se mantenía con los brazos cruzados aun cuando Harry le rodeaba con los suyos— no quiero empezar esto peleando, por favor, perdona que no te dijese nada.

Draco sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Harry, pero intentó disimularlas, no quería ponérselo tan fácil. Aun así lo miró a los ojos dándole a entender que no estaba enfadado, y Harry aprovechó ese momento para besarlo con suavidad. Ambos disfrutaron mucho ese beso desenfadado, que si no se equivocaban, era el primero que se daban fuera del dormitorio.

 

A las diez de la mañana ambos llegaron a una especie de banco. A Draco no le sonaba de absolutamente nada, no sabía si quiera si era mágico o no. Pero Granger pronto lo sacó de dudas cuando con un golpe de varita vio como un hombre con una túnica oscura se acercaba a ellos y los saludaba solemnemente.

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione con la misma sobriedad— he venido a sacar algo de mi cámara.

—Bien, ¿se trata de una cámara simple? ¿O es de las tres personas que se encuentran aquí? —dijo mirándolos profundamente.

—Sí y no —respondió la chica— la cámara pertenece a nosotros dos —dijo abarcando a Harry también en el gesto que hizo con sus manos.

—Bien, de ser así, necesito sus nombres, sus varitas y sus llaves.

Draco miraba atentamente todo el trámite diciéndose que luego tendría que preguntarle a Harry por todo aquello, jamás había estado en ese sitio y ni siquiera sabía de qué iba todo.

—Yo soy Hermione Jean Granger —dijo ella primero— esta es mi varita y esta mi llave —añadió entregándola y sacándose una alianza de plata que llevaba en un dedo.

—Yo soy Harry James Potter y esta es mi varita y esta mi llave —recitó igual, y también sustrajo una alianza similar de su dedo anular, una que a Draco le resulto familiar.

—Bien, si la cámara es conjunta deberán empalmar ambas llaves y poder abrirla sin problemas. Si me siguen, por favor, les llevaré ante la puerta.

Los tres siguieron al mago a través de un largo pasillo. Todo resultaba algo hilarante, tan solo se dedicaban a atravesar puertas que a su vez daban a más puertas, era algo mareante y además muy desorientador. Cuando habían atravesado al menos veinte puertas, el mago se detuvo y les pidió que hiciesen lo correspondiente con las llaves.

Draco se detuvo a observar lo que Harry hacia con ambas alianzas. La de Harry, que tenia talladas por dentro las iniciales “J G” era algo más grande que la de Granger, que tenia las iniciales “J P” pero en vez de grabadas hacia dentro, parecían sobresalir del pequeño anillo. Harry metió el anillo de la chica dentro del suyo y parecieron encajar a la perfección, pero luego una vez estaban uno dentro del otro, los giró un poco hasta que se oyó un ligero _click._

—Ya está —dijo Harry entregándole las alianzas al mago— la llave está preparada.

El hombre los miró un momento antes de cogerla e introducirla por una pequeña rendija que había junto a la puerta. Luego una luz roja apareció y con ambas varitas trazó un círculo alrededor. En el instante en el que las puntas se tocaron, la puerta se abrió.

Draco dio un paso adelante mientras los otros tres entraban. Ahí dentro tan solo había un montón de papeles; pergaminos, libros y algún que otro objeto que no reconoció. Granger se adelantó más que los otros y sacó una caja como las que inundaban la tienda de Ollivanders, y rápidamente salió de allí.

La salida, extrañamente, fue mucho más rápida. Mientras Draco pensaba en la pereza que le daba volver a tener que atravesar todas aquellas puertas, esta vez, detrás de la primera se encontraron en el hall. El impasible mago se despidió de ellos mientras que volvían al flamante sol de la calle.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste meterla ahí sin mí, Hermione? —preguntó Harry en cuanto salieron por la puerta, parecía que tenía mucha curiosidad y que se había estado conteniendo de preguntar.

—Al parecer, tan solo para acceder a la cámara hacen falta ambas llaves. Cuando llegue tan solo tuve que enseñar mi anillo y mi varita y darle la caja a ese hombre, no llegué a entrar, por supuesto —Harry la miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros como dada por zanjada la duda.

—Me parece bien, no me habría gustado que estuvieses con esa cosa en casa hasta que yo llegase.

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron y el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó fuerte.

—¿No te sentiste extraño al volver ahí dentro? —preguntó la chica aun mirándolo embelesada— con todas esas cosas…

—Creía que sí, pero no realmente. Creo que ya está todo más que pasado. No me malinterpretes, jamás lo olvidaré, pero ya no me causa ningún sentimiento ver todas esas cosas.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos al ministerio, aun tenemos que llegar pasar el control de varitas y entrar al departamento de misterios.

Cuando Draco oyó eso se quedó de piedra. _Control de varitas._ Harry que aun llevaba el brazo sobre Hermione e iba delante de él, pareció tensarse también y giro la cabeza un momento para mirarlo. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso. Si les hacían el control de varitas iban a descubrir a Draco, ninguna poción multijugos ni ningún hechizo de transfiguración iba a engañar a su varita también. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Bueno, había salido de cosas peores, aquello no iba a ser menos.

Con paso apresurado se metieron los tres en una de las cabinas de teléfonos rojas tan características de Londres, marcaron el número de teléfono y llegaron al atrio.

Había gente por todos lados, todos andaban rápido de un sitio a otro, nadie se dio cuenta de que acaban de entrar. Hermione en seguida los agarró para que la siguieran, Draco no hacía más que lanzar miradas alertantes a Harry, ambos sabían muy bien que de una manera u otra Hermione terminaría por enterarse de todo. Harry pensó dos opciones, o decirle quien era realmente Tom, o hacer algo para que ella pasase o primero o después. Seguro que lo mejor sería la segunda opción, dudaba mucho que Draco accediese a la primera. Tocó el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención justo cuando dejaban la bulliciosa entrada.

—Hermione —dijo cerca para que nadie más los oyese— lo mejor sería que nosotros…

—Espera Harry, no os lo había dicho, pero no puedo pasar con vosotros el control —le interrumpió la chica— tengo que entrar por la entrada de empleados, lo siento, pero tendremos que encontrarnos cerca del departamento de misterios.

—Pero creía que ya no eras inefable, Hermione —hizo la pregunta más por cortesía que por otra cosa, la verdad es que aquello les venía de perlas.

—Tú nunca dejas de ser inefable. Tan solo me dieron una excedencia, un año sabático, llámalo como quieras, pero tú nunca dejas ese puesto, a no ser que ellos quieran por supuesto. Ser inefable es más que un empleo Harry, pero sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

—No, por supuesto, no te preocupes —y ahora respirando más tranquilo añadió— ve, nosotros iremos en cuanto pasemos el control.

Hermione se despidió de ellos y en seguida ambos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento. Aquello había sido perfecto, se habían librado de ella sin necesidad de inventar ninguna excusa. Ahora lo importante era que Draco pasase el control sin que hubiese ningún problema, nunca habían hablado de ello, salvo la primera noche en que ambos aparecieron en su casa y él dijo que el ministerio no tenía nada en su contra, Harry confiaba en que así fuera, la verdad, en aquel tiempo nunca habían hablado más de su pasado y esperaba que lo que le dijo entonces fuera cierto.

—Draco —le dijo Harry para llamar su atención— será mejor que te quites el hechizo de encima, cuando pases tu varita sabrán que eres tú y será muy sospechoso que vengas disfrazado. En cuanto pases podrás volver a utilizarlo.

Este asintió y cuando estaban cerca del mostrador de control se deshizo disimuladamente del hechizo y volvió a adquirir sus rasgos que tanto amaba. Lo que más le gustó de volver a ser él mismo fue la mirada de adoración que le dio Harry.

En cuanto llegaron, la bruja que estaba allí los miró extrañada. No era muy normal aquella escena, ver a Harry Potter después de que llevase más de un año sin dar señales de vida en el mundo mágico llegar con Draco Malfoy, otro del cual tampoco se sabía nada desde hacía más tiempo aun.

—Sus varitas, por favor —les dijo sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

Ambos se las dieron y ella las miró cautelosa, parecía que quería encontrar algo en ellas, pero tan solo eran varitas normales y corrientes.

—Señor Potter —dijo dándole la suya a Harry— Señor Malfoy —añadió haciendo lo mismo con Draco– que pasen una buena estancia en el ministerio. Buenos días.

Ambos suspiraron y se encaminaron al departamento de misterios, no sin antes apartarse a una esquina a que Draco volviese a tomar su apariencia de Tom.

Bajaron los pisos necesarios hasta que llegaron ante la robusta y oscura puerta del departamento de misterios. Aquella puerta no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos a Harry, aun así golpeo con firmeza mientras intentaba evadir ciertos pensamientos que sin querer venían a su mente. Como la última vez que vio a Sirius.

Draco podía notar los nervios de Harry por como bullía su magia. Podía entenderlo, pues se iba a enfrentar a algo que no sabía bien como acabaría, si fuese él el que tuviese que hacerlo, seguramente ya habría salido corriendo de allí. No que fuera un cobarde, pero no aguantaba esa tensión, esa que parecía gustar tanto a Harry. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y se dieron un atisbo de sonrisa antes de que la puerta se abriese para ambos y una preocupada Hermione apareciera tras ella.

—Bien chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el módulo de prueba de nuevos hechizos estará vacío hasta dentro de unas horas, si nos damos prisa tendremos tiempo de sobra, pero tenemos que intentar que nadie os vea dentro. Poneos esto —dijo dándoles unas túnicas negras con el emblema del ministerio en un lado y otro escudo desconocido en el otro.

Ambos hicieron lo que le habían pedido y entraron a una gran sala llena de puertas. Las cruzaron todas hasta que llegaron a una en la que rezaba un letrero que decía lo que Hermione previamente les había explicado. La sala de prueba de nuevos hechizos era un gran espacio donde los inefables podían practicar toda clase de hechizos sin miedo a repercusiones. Aquel sitio estaba aislado y ningún hechizo podría traspasar aquellos muros. Hermione creía que lo que iban a hacer no iba a irradiar ningún tipo de magia, ni buena, ni oscura, pero quería asegurarse de que nadie husmeara y mucho menos llegase a enterarse de lo que iban a hacer.

—Bien, ya podéis quitaros las túnicas —dijo mientras sellaba la puerta— ahora tan solo prepararemos todo para realizar el hechizo.

Harry no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no estaba asustado, ni preocupado. Quizás los duros años de la guerra le habían hecho insensible a ese tipo de cosas, o quizás era la confianza que transmitía Hermione, que no Draco, al que jamás había visto tan nervioso como ahora. Él, que no había dado signos de preocupación en todo el tiempo, ahora parecía un flan. En ese instante todo se hacía más real. Harry sería vaciado de ese trozo de alma muerta y tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que también se llevase su magia… ¿Cómo no iba a estar nervioso?

Mientras Hermione estaba a un lado sola, recitando el hechizo en voz baja mientras leía un gran y pesado libro, Harry aprovechó para acercarse a Draco y poder susurrarle algunas palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Tendría que ser yo el que intentara tranquilizarte a ti —dijo el rubio con algo de sorna— no pareces nada nervioso.

—Sólo un poco, sé que esto es peligroso, pero confío en que Hermione sabe lo que hace y que no dejaría que me pasase nada —dijo sonriéndole.

—Yo tampoco dejaría que te pasase nada, ¿sabes? —añadió algo molesto.

Harry pasó sus manos por la cintura para acercarlo más aun.

—Ya lo sé, tonto ¿No me vas a desear suerte? —preguntó pegando su frente a la de Draco.

—Esto no es un estúpido partido de quidditch, Potter —odiaba que Harry se tomase eso tan a la ligera.

—Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así —dijo sacando un poco la lengua— vamos, no te preocupes.

Draco resopló y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry que lo miraban con ternura. En fin, si él estaba tan confiado sería por algo, así que se resignó. Le dio una media sonrisa como muestra de apoyo y quiso salir de sus brazos, pero no le dejó.

—¿A dónde vas? No me has deseado suerte —Draco enarcó una ceja, definitivamente estaba loco.

—Suerte, Harry —dijo sonando obligado.

—Así no, dame un beso —Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa y negó sin remedio, pero se acercó a darle un pequeño beso— ahora sí.

Cuando ambos se separaron vieron que Hermione estaba a un lado mirando a las paredes y sintieron un poco de vergüenza.

—Bueno —se adelantó la chica— está todo listo, si te pones ahí Harry —dijo señalando un círculo pintado en el suelo.

En cuanto Harry se colocó en el sitio indicado, Hermione sacó la varita y se la dio a Harry. Este al agarrarla sintió una sensación rara, como si su sangre fluyera más rápido o fuera más liquida. Hermione y él comenzaron a hablar pero era como si estuviesen hablando otras dos personas, era como si su cuerpo y su mente estuviesen separados. Podía sentir lo que ocurría, pero como un espectador más. De repente, Hermione comenzó a decirle el hechizo que tenía que decir mientras le indicaba que dejase fluir su magia ya que eso tendría que hacerlo él y no la varita.

Pronto comenzó a notar como sus venas se endurecían y sus músculos se tensaban. Todo en él estaba agarrotado y por un momento todo fue bien, hasta que empezó a perder la consciencia de donde estaba.

Draco miraba tanto a Granger como a Harry. Hablaban, aunque más bien, ella dictaba y él repetía. Un fuerte haz de luz blanco comenzó a brillar en la varita de metal que Harry sostenía y esta se fue apagando poco a poco. Durante un rato, no pasó nada más, solo se veía como la luz iba perdiendo fuerza e iba cambiando de blanca a algo azulada. En un momento después (no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado) oyó como Granger gritaba el nombre de Harry. Este parecía despierto, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al frente, pero no respondía a nada de lo que la chica gritaba. Esta parecía algo desesperada aunque no se acercaba.

A los pocos segundos de oír el último grito de Granger, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a convulsionar. Ambos se acercaron corriendo hasta él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Draco asustado.

—Está perdiendo demasiada magia…

Harry aun estaba de pie, pero sus pies parecían estar tan solo rozando el suelo. Un instante después, el cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo como si estuviese vacio. Y Draco se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué podemos hacer? —no podían quedarse ahí, mirando, mientras Harry perdía toda su magia—. Algo podremos hacer…

—Intenta algo mientras miro el libro  —dijo Granger— intenta que tu magia fluya de tu cuerpo al suyo. Poco a poco; será desconocida para él, si le das mucha podría ser peor.

Nunca había transmitido su magia a nadie, de hecho, hasta ese momento ignoraba que pudiese hacerse tal cosa. Así que cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry. Se concentró en sentir su poder mágico e intentar que este sobrepasara sus manos. Pensó cuando en transformaciones practicaban hechizos sin varita. Dudaba que fuese nada parecido, pero era lo único que sabía hacer.

Durante un momento, pareció que no pasaba nada, pero al instante comenzó a sentirse como si hubiese practicado mucho deporte, se comenzó a sentir muy cansado y supuso que era porque su magia estaba pasando a Harry. Y cuando vio que los párpados de Harry comenzaban a moverse, se sintió también más tranquilo y relajado, consiguiendo que su magia fluyera más delicadamente.

Cuando llevaba un rato así, empezó a adormilarse. Los ojos le pesaban y parecía que un repentino sueño le estaba alcanzando, para ese entonces, Harry abrió completamente los ojos y sintió a Granger moverse a su lado. Acercó su cara a la de Harry y le sonrió, pero este le devolvió una mirada extraña.

—Draco —dijo algo asustado— eres Draco Malfoy.

Entonces, oyó a Granger susurrar unas palabras justo a su lado y poco a poco aquel estado de ensoñación fue desapareciendo gradualmente. Cuando ya creía haberse recuperado del todo, alzó la vista al sentir algo en su cuello.

No, no se equivocaba, era una varita; era Granger.

—Bien, Malfoy, ahora te vas a levantar lentamente ¿de acuerdo? Y deja tu varita en el suelo.

Miró a su lado y vio que Harry volvía a estar inconsciente. _Mierda_. Dejó la varita en el suelo como le había indicado y se levantó.

—No sé cómo has conseguido engañarnos a mí y a Harry, ni qué quieres conseguir con esto, o como has entrado al ministerio, pero has llegado hasta aquí —dijo apuntándole aun con la varita.

—Si me dejas explicarme, Granger, quizás entiendas que esto no es más que un cúmulo circunstancias…

—Y una mierda —era la primera vez que oía hablar mal a la chica— tú te quedas ahí y para asegurarme mientras Harry se despierta… —no dijo nada más, tan solo lanzó un hechizo puso los ojos en blanco

Se quedó sentado a un lado algo alejado de Harry mientras veía como Granger arrodillada a su lado comenzaba a susurrar hechizos, o al menos eso era lo que él creía ya que no veía mucho y apenas escuchaba. Harry parecía inmune a lo que estaba haciéndole. No se movía, seguía inconsciente. Una angustia comenzó a apoderarse de Draco. Tenía que despertar, rápido, algo malo estaba pasando… de repente vio como el cuerpo de Harry se movía tan solo una milésima de segundo, Granger también debió verlo ya que se retiró un poco. Pero entonces, todo el cuerpo del chico comenzó a tener espasmos, y no era como las convulsiones que había tenido antes, era diferente, era como si estuviese estirándose. Su espalda se arqueaba y su cuello se estiraba, había momentos en los que su cuerpo tan solo tocaba el suelo por los pies y los hombros.

Draco comenzó a arrastrarse hasta casi llegar a donde ambos se encontraban.

—Joder, Granger, haz algo —decía bastante histérico— Harry, Harry, ¿me oyes?

Intentó acercarse todo lo que pudo, pero la chica aun seguía lanzando pequeños hechizos y haciendo comprobaciones. Draco comenzó a sentir la magia de Harry fluir, como cuando le daban aquellos ataques, un segundo después también lo escuchó gruñir. Eran pequeños gritos desgarradores. Como si estuviesen lanzándole una maldición cruciatus.

—Harry, por favor —decía el rubio arrodillado como podía—, ¡suéltame Granger! —gritaba mirando a la chica que en ese momento parecía asustada y miraba a ambos intermitentemente.

Draco se fijó en que Harry aun sujetaba la varita con fuerza.

—Quítasela, no ves que está consumiendo su magia —dijo mirándola— quítame esto, te juro por mi magia que no voy a ir a ningún lado, joder, no ves que lo está pasando mal.

Hermione estaba en estado de shock, había leído sobre el conjuro pero jamás pensó que algo así podría suceder; y también estaba Malfoy que miraba a Harry de una manera muy extraña y suplicaba a su lado.

—Está bien —dijo soltándolo— pero si intentas…

No terminó la frase porque en cuanto Malfoy estuvo libre se echó sobre el pecho de Harry y le agarró del cuello y las mejillas.

—Harry, mírame, soy yo, ¿me oyes? —Hermione lo miraba alucinada… no podía creer que aquel Tom, fuera Malfoy, porque no había ninguna duda, tan solo había que ver la devoción que parecía tener con Harry, tal como la que había visto en el otro chico— quizás si le quitamos la varita…

—No la toques —interrumpió— lo he intentado pero quema; está ardiendo, casi me abraso las manos intentando quitársela.

—Pero… —dijo el rubio apartando el pelo de la frente sudorosa de Harry— hay que hacer algo…

Entonces la miró un momento y se decidió. Agarró con fuerza la varita de metal y soltando un primer gruñido ante la sensación de resquemor, siguió agarrándola con fuerza. Tenía una corazonada, esa varita quería magia y la iba a tener. Con la mano libre agarró la de Harry con fuerza y comenzó a dejar su magia abandonar su cuerpo. No podía dejar que Harry se quedase sin magia, o peor, que muriese.

Después de unos minutos más así comenzó a sentir que todo se volvía más frio, su mano y la de Harry que antes parecían arder, se volvieron más pálidas. Y de pronto sintió como el hierro que sostenía entre sus manos comenzaba a enfriarse hasta ponerse helado. Entonces cayó al suelo y dio una fuerte aspiración como si acabase de salir a la superficie después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua y vio como Harry a su lado hacia exactamente lo mismo. Intentó recuperarse un poco de la sensación de asfixia y volvió a acercarse a Harry. Quien tumbado en el suelo lo miraba y también respiraba con dificultad, aunque este parecía en peor estado.

—¿Cómo estás Harry? —preguntó mientras le acunaba la cara.

—¿Draco? —dijo algo desorientado.

—Granger, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo, no parece encontrarse bien.

Hermione que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen los miró de nuevo y comprobó que efectivamente, Harry no se encontraba muy bien, parecía como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiese pasado por encima, estaba adormilado y algo perdido, además de que aun no respiraba con normalidad.

—Yo puedo aparecerme allí, los inefables podemos hacerlo desde cualquier sitio dentro del ministerio. Puedo llevarlo conmigo

—Bien, yo iré al atrio y desde allí iré por red flu —dijo sin mirarla mientras acomodaba a Harry.

—Está bien. Y Malfoy…

—Tranquila, no voy a ir a ningún lado, ya te lo he dicho…

—No era eso —Draco la miró extrañado— tan solo… Gracias.

Después se levantó, se acercó a Harry, lo abrazó fuerte y ambos se desaparecieron


	12. Capítulo 12

**_ Capítulo doce _ **

**_   
_ **

Draco salió del departamento de misterios lo más rápido que pudo e intentando no chocar con nadie se dirigió al atrio, una vez allí tan solo tuvo que entrar a la chimenea y decir alto y claro el nombre del hospital mágico.

Todo el trayecto desde que hubo abandonado el departamento de misterios fue como una ensoñación, era como si nada de lo que estuviese pasando fuera real. Era una sensación extraña, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había pisado el atrio y sin embargo miró el reloj viendo que tan solo habían pasado varias horas. Más bien parecía que se había adentrado en otra dimensión o en un mundo paralelo. Prefería no pensar en eso, prefería pensar en Harry y en como estaría y si habrían podido hacer algo por él en San Mungo, también deseó con ganas que no hubiesen puesto muchas trabas a Granger o que le hicieran demasiadas preguntas.

Sin si quiera preguntar o informarse, se fue directamente hasta el ala de urgencias. Allí había mucho ajetreo y una cuantiosa cantidad de gente entre enfermeros, medimagos, pacientes y familiares. No vislumbró a la chica por ningún lado y se fue directo al mostrador de recepción.

—Perdone, busco a Harry Potter —dijo intentando no sonar desesperado.

—¿Y quién no? —siseó una bruja de mediana edad a la que apenas se le veía un gran moño de pelo.

—Hablo enserio, hace un momento han debido de traerlo mal herido.

—Un segundo por favor, lo comprobaré —agregó de mala forma—. Lo siento, pero aquí no figura ningún Harry Potter —añadió como si Draco estuviese intentando tomarle el pelo. Pero entonces oyó una voz llamándole.

—¡Malfoy! —se giró y comprobó que se trataba de Granger quien además agitaba un brazo en el aire. Le dio las gracias a la bruja la cual se le quedó mirando con peor cara aun, y se apresuró a encontrarse con la chica— ven, está en una habitación ya. Por aquí.

—La bruja de recepción me dijo que Harry no estaba aquí —dijo mirándola de reojo.

—Claro, no pensarías que iba a ingresarlo con su nombre —ella lo miró con suspicacia—. Si lo ingreso con su nombre y en su estado, en seguida habríamos tenido a los aurores encima haciéndole mediciones mágicas y cosas así, te recuerdo que ahora Harry es persona non grata. Que no tengan una orden directa de busca y captura no significa que en el ministerio no haya quien piense que es peligroso y debería estar encerrado, y aprovecharían esta ocasión para dar más crédito a los rumores y sembrar más pánico en torno a él. Tan solo le he hecho un hechizo de transfiguración, tal como el que tú tenías.

—Pero mi hechizo… no funcionó mientras estuve inconsciente, cuando mi magia se debilitó, desapareció —no comprendía como Harry podía mantener un hechizo como tal si ni siquiera estaba despierto.

—Eso fue porque el hechizo lo convocaste tú, el de Harry lo hice yo y mientras no lo finalice o me pase algo así, estará ahí sin problemas. No debes preocuparte —añadió dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva— vamos a comer algo, tu también debes estar agotado, además —agregó torciendo un poco el gesto— tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

Draco estuvo tentado de decirle que no le debía explicaciones a nadie y menos a ella, quien definitivamente y ahora que no tenía que fingir cordialidad, no era su amiga. Pero pensó en dos cosas: primero que Harry se disgustaría mucho si trataba mal a su mejor (y única) amiga, y segundo que probablemente no, seguro, si se negaba, Harry se lo contaría todo en cuanto despertase. Así que aceptó su invitación a almorzar mientras le contaba toda la historia desde el principio, y comenzó por cómo se reencontró con Harry a través del puente.

Hermione nunca jamás esperó oír una historia como aquella y menos esperó oírla de labios del que había sido una de las personas más desagradables que podría jurar, había conocido nunca. Aunque había que añadir que el Draco Malfoy que ahora le narraba todo aquello distaba mucho del que ella recordaba del colegio. Tan solo de oírlo hablar pudo deducir muchas cosas, la primera y más obvia era que quería a Harry más de lo que quería y podía aparentar. La forma en que le profesaba ese amor estaba fuera de su alcance, tan solo ellos sabrían que había ahí, ella prefería quedarse al margen de eso. La siguiente era que Harry también parecía haber influenciado en su vida, podía ver ciertos guiños y gestos de su mejor amigo en el joven sentado frente a ella, también su forma de hablar y su carácter eran más suaves que antaño. Había incluso momentos, en los que olvidaba que aquel encantador chico, el que hablaba con adoración y con sobreprotección de Harry, era en realidad Draco Malfoy.

Después del extenso relato, ambos se sentían mucho más relajados uno con el otro. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Harry esperando recibir alguna novedad. En la puerta de esta, estaba el medimago responsable. Quien al verlos llegar se aproximo a ellos.

—Bien —comenzó con tono profesional— parece que está controlado, llegó como le dije antes con un nivel de magia bastante bajo. Lo hemos estabilizado y ahora mismo se está recuperando, había establecido un periodo de espera entre treinta y seis y cuarenta y ocho horas, como mínimo, para que recuperara la consciencia, pero se está recuperando con bastante más premura de lo esperado. Al parecer, este chico es bastante poderoso, así que su magia se recupera a una velocidad superior a la normal. Por ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer por él salvo esperar aquí fuera, ya que debido al flujo de magia no es recomendable estar dentro hasta dentro de unas horas. Así que tan solo les pido paciencia, pronto tendrán a su compañero con ustedes.

Sin despedirse o sin más trato que ese, el medimago se separó de ellos y se dirigió hasta una habitación contigua. Draco suspiró. Se iba a recuperar y al parecer pronto. El peso de su estómago se esfumó y pudo por fin respirar tranquilo. Durante el almuerzo Granger ya le había contado más o menos lo mismo, pero oírlo de un profesional era mucho más esperanzador.

Aun con la mirada puesta en el hombre que se alejaba, Hermione se dirigió a él

—Le he dicho que somos inefables, los tres, así no hará preguntas molestas ni indagará mucho. Tan solo tuve que enseñarle mis credenciales.

—¿Y te creyeron? —preguntó bastante intrigado, podría haber colado con ella y con Harry… ¿pero con él?

—Ya te lo he dicho, en cuanto enseñas tu placa, nadie hace preguntas.

Draco y Hermione tan solo tuvieron que esperar tres horas más para poder pasar a ver a Harry, el cual seguía inconsciente, aunque su aspecto era mucho mejor ahora. Ya parecía respirar con normalidad y había vuelto el color a su cara.

Estuvieron charlando un rato. Cerca del amanecer Hermione salió un momento a buscar algo para comer, llevaban allí desde que por la mañana habían ingresado a Harry y solo comieron algo en el almuerzo del día anterior.

Salió y dejó al rubio solo con Harry. Era extraño, mucho, se decía una y otra vez. No se había separado de él desde que les habían permitido visitarlo, además durante bastante rato estuvo hablándole o simplemente acariciando su cara y su pelo. Claro está que tan solo cuando ella fingía dormir. El resto del tiempo estaba en una butaca más alejada fingiendo que se distraía, aunque Hermione podía ver perfectamente que no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Harry.

Cuando volvía con un poco de sopa de pollo, se quedó de piedra. Allí, mirando a un lado y a otro estaba Ron, y no venia solo, Ginny también venia con él. El estómago le dio un vuelco.

—¡Hermione! —Gritaron ambos en cuanto la vieron— llevamos un rato dando vueltas por aquí, la recepcionista dice que Harry no está aquí.

—Ron no deberías estar aquí —dijo intentando que su tono no fuera muy duro— creo que los dos deberíais marcharos.

—¿Qué? —ambos parecían muy extrañados.

—Lo sé todo —añadió para justificarse— sé todo lo que le dijisteis a Harry, como lo habéis tratado después de que me fuera. Si no os importa, no creo que tenga ganas de que estéis aquí.

—No lo entiendes, Hermione —habló Ron esta vez— eso fue por rabia, pero ahora que sabemos todo lo que ha estado pasando con él, podremos volver a ser amigos, ha sido todo un poco confuso, ha sido…

—¡Tú! —los tres giraron la cabeza en cuanto oyeron esa voz— y tú —Draco señalaba a ambos pelirrojos con cara de pocos amigos— fuera de aquí, no permitiré que lo veáis, ni siquiera a través del cristal.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —Preguntó Ron poniendo cara de repulsión— no creo que tengas autorización para decidir si podemos o no podemos ver a Harry.

—No, Ron —interrumpió Hermione para sorpresa de todos— él si tiene autorización para eso, y tú eres el que no debería estar aquí —ante esas palabras, Draco se acercó aun más y se posicionó junto a la chica— Lo siento —dijo dirigiéndose ahora a él— le mandé una lechuza a Ron ayer, en cuanto llegamos. Como no vinieron… y después de lo que escuché, creía que no aparecerían.

—Esto es increíble —dijo Ron— ahora le haces caso a Malfoy y nos desprecias a nosotros.

—Pues sí, Ron; Harry me había contado algo en las cartas que me ha estado mandando estos meses, pero después de lo que he oído, puedo decirte que sí, le hago caso a Malfoy. No me puedo creer que te portaras con él de esa forma, era nuestro amigo, siempre lo ha sido. Te has dejado llevar por un odio que no iba dirigido a él, si no a mí. No pretendas hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Déjame que te lo explique, Hermione, te juro que no quería, solo fue, eso, por el odio que sentía en ese momento… por favor…

Hermione le dio la comida que llevaba encima a Draco y le tendió una sonrisa comprensiva. Acto seguido volvió a dirigirse a ambos hermanos.

—Ahora voy a comer algo, hablaremos allí, Draco se quedará vigilando a Harry que no necesita más molestias, tengo un rato para que me expliques lo que quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a comprenderlo.

Ron pareció más tranquilo y asintió, Ginny no dijo nada, como llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado. Draco los miró y antes de irse, agarró a Hermione por un brazo y se dirigió a ella lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos también pudieran oírlo.

—Podréis arreglar lo que queráis, pero no lo verán. No voy a permitir que se acerquen a él mientras esté así. Cuando despierte, será Harry quien decida, pero mientras yo esté aquí ninguno de los dos cruzará esa puerta.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la habitación, tan solo le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Draco, este comprendió al momento. Y sin decirse nada más, ambos tomaron cada uno de los dos sofás que había allí e intentaron dormir un poco.

Durante la media tarde Hermione sintió que algo la había despertado. Miró a su alrededor algo desorientada, pero no tuvo que pararse mucho ya que el motivo se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Harry volvía a convulsionar. También vio como Draco desde el fondo de la habitación se había levantado y corría hacia la cama de Harry con el semblante asustado.

Draco, sin darse cuenta, se vio arrastrado fuera de la habitación cuando dos pares de brazos lo empujaban fuera y le indicaban que debía abandonar el sitio para que el equipo médico hiciese lo oportuno.

Una vez fuera con Granger, la espera se hizo larga e insufrible.

Al cabo de media hora, el medimago encargado del caso salió y llamó a Hermione mientras él permanecía al margen. El corazón de Draco se encogió dentro de su pecho en el momento en el que la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Algo malo había ocurrido, no había que ser premio anual para darse cuenta. Algo desesperanzado aguardó hasta que el hombre se fue y luego se acercó a ella que se había quedado de pie en el mismo sitio sin moverse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó nada más llegar a su altura— dímelo, sé que le ha pasado algo.

—Lo han descubierto —dijo primero sin mirarle, y luego volvió la vista él para añadir— el hechizo, se ha disuelto.

—Creí que eso no era posible, me dijiste que mientras a ti no te ocurriese nada…

—Me equivoqué —le cortó— pero al parecer, lo que le ha pasado no ha sido por su salud, si no por su magia. Su magia ha vuelto, se ha terminado de recuperar, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —la indecisión de Granger lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Su cuerpo ha rechazado mi magia… eso ha deshecho el hechizo.

—¿Quieres decir que ahora todos pueden ver que es Harry? —preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Espero que nadie más se entere de que está aquí —dijo mirando a ambos lados como si temiese que alguien podría estar viéndoles—, ya le dije al medimago que por favor intentase que nadie supiera nada.

Ambos suspiraron con fuerza y volvieron a la habitación.

 

Harry tampoco despertó aquella noche, ambos la pasaron en duermevela esperando pacientemente, pero no pasó nada.

                Al día siguiente, mientras amanecía, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos lentamente preguntándose si estaba soñando o ya estaba despierta.

                —¡Harry! –gritó viendo a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos y algo incorporado– ¡Te has despertado…! ¡Por fin!

                Él no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios haciéndole una muda invitación a que guardase silencio, inmediatamente después, le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza, que Draco al otro lado de la cama, aun seguía dormido.

                Harry levantó entonces una de sus manos e hizo un hechizo _silencius_ para que ambos pudiesen conversar sin que Draco despertase.

                —¿Qué pasó Hermione? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

                —Aquí llevas unos días, Harry. No has estado en peligro en ningún momento, pero Draco y yo no nos hemos separado de ti ni un minuto– Hermione miró de nuevo al chico rubio que dormía apaciblemente en el sillón hecho un ovillo y sonrió tiernamente.

                —Yo… –dudó Harry– siento mucho no habértelo contado… no quise engañarte en ningún momento, pero él…

                —No tienes que excusarte conmigo, Harry, Draco ya me contó todo, no te preocupes, ahora, descansa tienes que reponer fuerzas.

                Ambos se sonrieron y Harry se recostó sobre el hombro de su amiga que se había sentado sobre la cama.  Harry estuvo tentado durante un rato la posibilidad de preguntarle a Hermione como había ido su aventura, si finalmente era libre o no; pero prefirió dejarse embargar por el sentido del olfato, que le traía recuerdos de noches en la sala común, en ese mismo estado, mientras la más lista de los Gryffindor intentaba enseñarle algo de cualquiera de las asignaturas que tuviesen que estudiar para el siguiente examen.

                No notó el momento en el que se quedó dormido, pero si cuando unos murmullos lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si le pesaran y vio las sombras de dos personas que hablaban en susurros. Cuando las figuras fueron cobrando nitidez, pudo diferenciar claramente la cabellera rubia y la castaña. Las conocería en cualquier sitio, aunque sus gafas le habrían ayudado a conseguirlo antes.

                —No hace falta que habléis tan bajo, ya me habéis despertado –dijo sin disimular una amplia sonrisa.

                Harry vio a Hermione sonreír sobre el hombro de Draco y a este volverse tan rápidamente que por un momento tuvo miedo de que se fracturase el cuello.

                Draco se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó quieto delante de Harry sin saber exactamente qué hacer, si abrazarlo, besarlo o simplemente sonreírle y mirarlo de la misma forma en que Harry lo hacía.

                Hermione, sintiéndose incomoda por razones obvias, hizo mutis por el foro, abandonando la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible.

                Harry y Draco se miraron por un minuto más sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

                —¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el rubio ansioso mirándolo de arriba abajo– ¿te duele algo? ¿Notas alguna sensación extraña?

                —Si, estoy perfectamente –dijo respondiendo a lo primero– no me duele nada, y si noto algo extraño ¿Por qué no quieres acercarte a mí?

                —Estoy hablando enserio, Potter –dijo mirándolo con su ceja levantada.

                —Vamos Draco… pierde esa fea y absurda costumbre. Y ven aquí de una vez…

                El rubio sonrió un poco escéptico y se sentó sobre la cama frente a él. Le acarició la mejilla y se mordió el labio inferior.

                —¿Sabes? por un momento tuve miedo, me puse histérico, Granger incluso me ató, pero imagínate como grité de impotencia que hasta ella tuvo piedad de mí y me soltó.

                —Siento mucho que pasara esto, espero que al menos haya funcionado –dijo ahora sin mirarlo a la cara, Draco que aun sostenía su mejilla, se la levantó.

                —No importa lo que sucediera, ahora estas aquí, y estás bien, y Granger se está encargando de  averiguar cómo avanza tu magia con la ayuda de un medimago.

                —Me alegro de que estés aquí, Draco – dijo acercándose más a él – se que has estado aquí todo el tiempo, lo notaba.

                El rubio tan solo sonrió y acabo con la distancia entre ambos de una vez por todas. Se besaron durante un rato y se acariciaron las mejillas y el cuello. Por último, se quedaron apoyando sus frentes el uno en el otro.

                —Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte… -dijo Harry- tenía tantas ganas de que por fin todo fuese bien…

                —A partir de ahora todo irá bien… - le aseguró Draco sin apartar sus ojos grises de él –te lo prometo.

                Draco se recostó en la cama también y durante un rato estuvieron allí echados, sin hablar, tan solo muy pegados el uno al otro.

                Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, se encontró solo de nuevo. Iba a llamar a alguien, quizás a Draco o a Hermione, pero pensó que lo más probable es que estuviesen comiendo o hubiesen salido a darse una ducha, así que simplemente se recostó y espero a que llegaran, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

                Habían pasado ya dos horas al menos, cuando Harry vio los ojos grises de Draco asomarse con precaución por la puerta.

                —Pasa, estoy despierto –dijo el moreno- llevo todo el día durmiendo, espero que este cansancio se me quite pronto, tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí.

                —De eso precisamente quería hablarte, Harry –señaló Draco acercándose- me gustaría comentarte algo…

                —Adelante –Harry se incorporó un poco y palmeó en el hueco que había dejado libre en la cama, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y se quedó donde estaba.

                —Veras, Harry, este tiempo, aquí, ha estado bien, pero yo necesito… voy a volver a España –decía sin mirarle a los ojos.

                —Ya, yo también, ya lo sabes. En cuanto me recupere volveremos allí con todo lo que teníamos. Bueno –añadió sonriendo- y con lo que tenemos ahora…

                —No lo entiendes… no voy a quedarme, me voy hoy… yo… todo esto entre nosotros está bien, Harry, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar… es decir, siempre nos hemos llevado fatal, nos hemos peleado millones de veces. Creo que esto solo pasó porque ambos estábamos nerviosos y tensos por lo que iba a ocurrir… hemos estado un año en Madrid y no ocurrió nada entre nosotros… ¿no te das cuenta? Solo fue por el momento.

                Harry siguió sin contestar, intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, aunque hacía rato que Draco había bajado la mirada; no podía creérselo. No. Tenía que estar haciendo una broma, querría tomarle el pelo, ver que decía, intentar averiguar si él iba en serio… no podía decir eso de verdad…

                —Dime que es una broma, Draco –dijo por fin- dime que no has estado todo este tiempo esperando ahí, para nada, dime que lo que me dijiste antes de irnos a esta maldita misión era mentira.

                —Te lo estoy diciendo. Tan solo fue el momento. Date cuenta… si no pasó nada antes fue por alguna razón… No sabíamos que iba a ocurrir, estábamos asustados y pasó…

                —Draco… no… -Harry no sabía que decir.

                —Sí, Harry. Me voy. Te dejo. No quiero seguir contigo; ha estado bien, pero quiero hacer otras cosas, conocer a otras personas…

                —Lárgate –dijo indignado- fuera; no me puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas… después de todo lo que ha pasado…

                Harry cerró los ojos e intentó no enfadarse… pero no podía conseguirlo. Estaba nervioso y muy resentido. Pero tenía que controlarse, si no, rompería las cosas que había en la habitación… Mierda, no… Draco le había dicho que quería conocer a otras personas… él… joder, le importaba una mierda destrozar la habitación…

                De repente abrió los ojos, lleno de furia, y se encontró con Draco sonriendo ampliamente. Eso tan solo consiguió cabrearlo aun más…

                —Harry –dijo con un tono extrañamente feliz- Harry… mira…

                —¿Qué? te he dicho que te larges… -entonces, para desconcierto de Harry, Draco corrió y se abrazó fuerte a él- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó lo más extrañado posible.

                —Harry… ¿no te das cuenta?, no ha ocurrido nada… absolutamente nada. Te has enfadado, y no se ha descontrolado tu magia… ¡ha funcionado!

                —Espera… ¿has dicho todo eso para comprobarlo? Porque si es así, te aseguro que ahora te alegrarás más aun… -Este no respondió y lo miró con cara de culpabilidad- ¿lo hiciste, Draco?, ¡¿Draco?! –volvió a llamarlo, y este sonrió encogiéndose entre sus brazos.

                —Soy Hermione –dijo en voz muy baja.

                Harry la soltó del abrazo rápido y la miró con los ojos como platos. No podía creérselo. Eso sí que no podía creérselo… Hermione a veces tenía unas ideas nada normales…

                —Reza para que Draco no se entere de esto… si pasa, entonces, no me enfadaré, será suficiente con lo que él te haga… Estás loca –terminó diciendo antes de volver a abrazarla.

                Cuando Draco entró a las dos horas, se encontró con ambos dormidos sobre la cama y a Hermione vistiendo ropa de hombre. Alzó una ceja, cogió una revista y se sentó en el sofá donde solía dormir.

 


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas! este es el penúltimo capítulo :) Muchas gracias a todas por haberme seguido hasta aquí y por todos sus comentarios y ánimos. Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad. Ahora me gustaría haceros una pregunta: ¿Os gustaría que publicase un epílogo de esta historia? es que tengo algo en mente, pero no estoy segura si dejar la historia y ya o escribir un epílogo de algún tiempo después. Espero sus respuestas. Un beso a todos!

** Capítulo trece **

**  
**

A los dos días, Harry fue dado de alta. Cuando terminó de firmar aquellos papeles, se sintió bien, liberado. Tampoco pensaba mucho en ello, pero sabía que con suerte su vida a partir de ahora sería normal, por fin después de tantos años podría disfrutar la apacibilidad que siempre había deseado y que nunca había sentido. Y lo mejor de todo aquello era tener a alguien con quien compartirlo.

Saber que Draco iba a estar ahí, el simple hecho de saberlo, ya era como una buena dosis de felix felicis, y le hacía tener la sensación en el cuerpo de que a partir de ahora nada iba a salir mal. ¿Qué podría pasar cuando al mirar a su derecha veía esos ojos intensamente grises devolverle la mirada más brillante que jamás había visto? Esa mirada que nunca había sentido en los ojos de nadie, esa intensidad, que no quería ver en nadie más. Le sonrió y le apretó fuerte la mano mientras ambos salían por las puertas de San Mungo.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione y el fuerte olor de la comida les hizo detenerse para deleitarse en aquel aroma embriagante. Si algo había aprendido la chica en su breve estancia en la madriguera tras la guerra, había sido a cocinar como la señora Weasley en la que todos creían que iba a convertirse. Harry a veces piensa que todas aquellas cosas que le hicieron “aprender” fueron algunas de las razones por las cuales Hermione eligió hacer carrera fuera de su país. Había que añadir, por supuesto, ayudarlo a él entre esas cosas.

Tomaron el almuerzo y después salieron a pasear por Hogsmeade, pero Harry inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Draco y volvieron pronto. Eso era algo que el moreno había olvidado temporalmente. Draco no era bien recibido en Inglaterra. Y si quería llevárselo a España de una pieza, más le valía que no fuese de paseo con él por ahí.

Después de la cena Harry y Draco se tiraron sobre el sofá, uno prácticamente sobre el otro, para ver una película. Cuando esta iba por la mitad aproximadamente Hermione, muy sonriente, se acercó a ellos para decirle a Harry que necesitaba hablar con él. Harry besó a Draco y le apretó el muslo antes de levantarse.

 —Aprovecharé para darme una ducha mientras charláis –dijo  levantándose él también.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Hermione y Draco se fue a la suya. Cogió todas sus cosas: su toalla para la cabeza, esponja especial exfoliante, su suavizante para el pelo (no le extrañaba que Granger tuviera esos pelos… ¡no utilizaba un suavizante adecuado a su tipo de cabello!) el champú, gel y su albornoz más suave. Se encaminó hacía el baño y cuando se quitó los pantalones se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en el bolsillo, _“mierda”–_ pensó, era la poción que Harry debía tomar.

Salió y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Hermione para que el chico se tomase su medicación. Cuando iba a empujar la puerta para entrar oyó un suspiró de exasperación de Harry. Los reconocía. Los conocía perfectamente. Siempre, justo detrás de uno de ellos, Harry tenía uno de sus ataques mágicos. Draco tuvo un poco de miedo y se quedó tras la puerta. Desde que Harry se había recuperado no había sentido nada que le provocase un desboque mágico, así que aguardó un poco angustiado por si ocurría.

—Ya te lo he dicho Hermione, no quiero hablar con él. Ni con él, ni con Ron… ahora lo veo todo muy claro, antes lo recordaba todo muy vagamente, tan solo veía dolor y angustia; pero ahora que soy consciente de todas las cosas que me dijo preferiría no hablar con él… –Draco se sintió muy orgulloso y sonrió presuntuoso.

Iba a irse pero sintió algo de curiosidad por aquel otro “él”

—Sé que no puedo justificar a Ron, Harry, pero Kingsley fue nuestro amigo durante la guerra, confiamos en él. Sabes que Remus lo tenía en muy alta estima. Si él no hubiese sido ministro cuando tuviste aquel ataque mágico habrías acabado en azkaban, lo sabes –replicaba la chica intentando mantener la calma.

—Si fuese a quedarme en Inglaterra, en Londres, quizás me lo replantearía, pero cuando reponga fuerzas volveré a España, así que no necesito que Kingsley sepa si ya estoy recuperado o no –Harry parecía algo alterado, pero como Draco se había perdido algo de aquella conversación no entendía por qué.

—Yo ya he hablado con él, lo entiende; también imaginaba que te podía ocurrir algo. Vamos Harry. No tienes que huir. Toda tu vida está aquí, tus amigos, tu familia, tu hogar… –la garganta de Draco se secó al oír aquello.

—Yo no tengo familia, Hermione –dijo rápidamente Harry.

—Andrómeda ya está muy mayor, Harry, ¿y si le ocurre algo? Además me ha dicho que Teddy pregunta mucho por ti, que tiene ganas de que vayas a verle –vio a través de la pequeña rendija que Harry se había sentado en la cama y que Hermione se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la espalda –sé que le has cogido mucho cariño a Malfoy, Harry, pero… tú no tienes porque huir de nada ni nadie. Tienes una vida aquí, gente que te quiere y que estará angustiada si estás lejos o yendo de aquí para allá. Vamos… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con él? ¿Días?

—No vamos a volver a discutir eso, Hermione –le cortó Harry tajantemente.

—Venga, ¿me vas a decir que estás enamorado de él? –Draco observó como volvía la cara– no te das cuenta, Harry… él quizás solo siente cariño por ti… te ha odiado durante años, ha sido seguidor de quién tú sabes, dejó entrar a Bella y a los demás en Hogwarts… y ahora, en menos de un año está perdidamente enamorado de ti, en un año en el cual lo has mantenido, le has dado un techo, lo has vestido… permíteme que lo dude… –Harry se levantó bruscamente, pero Hermione le detuvo– no te estoy diciendo que te esté engañando, se le ve muy sincero, Harry, pero puede estar confundiendo sus sentimientos, o quizás es su forma de demostrarte su gratitud.

—¿Tú crees que él no pueda…? –preguntó con algo de duda.

Draco tras la puerta, estaba estático, Harry no podía creerse aquellas gilipolleces… maldita _bruja_ …

—No estoy diciendo que no te quiera, es obvio que lo hace, pero quizás no de la forma en que tú piensas. Es más… ¿no crees que si te quisiera realmente sería él el que te dijese que te quedaras aquí? No puedes dejar tu vida atrás cuando por fin puedes comenzar a ser feliz de verdad, por una persona a la que apenas conoces y que ni siquiera sabe sus sentimientos hacia ti –Harry tan solo hacía boquear, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero la astuta de Granger apenas le dejaba pronunciar una palabra–. ¿En España tuvo alguna relación duradera? –Harry negó– ¿ha estado con más chicos? –Asintió– sólo tú lo conoces, está bien, pero piensa si merece la pena o no… Si le pidieras que se quedase, ¿lo haría él por ti?

Eso no era justo.

Draco no podía quedarse, él lo sabía… pero, también reconocía que ni siquiera se había preguntado que quería Harry. Si no hubiese escuchado aquella conversación, probablemente, ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que le gustaría quedarse, tenía que reconocer que había sido un poco egoísta.

Harry parecía con las mismas ganas de irse como él… pero Granger tenía razón… Harry había ido a España escapando de una situación que ya no existía, no necesitaba estar lejos ya, y si había que ser sinceros, Draco sabía que estar en casa no era lo mismo que estar fuera, por muy acogedor que fuese su hogar allí.

También llevaba la razón en que lo mejor y más justo era que Harry estuviese en su propia casa. Lo merecía. Había tenido una vida deplorable, había pasado muchas cosas como para que cuando por fin puede ser feliz tenga que huir por su culpa. Harry se merecía ser feliz, sonreír, sostener al pequeño Teddy y verle crecer. Le había hablado algunas de él, pero sabía que si no lo había hecho más, era porque conocía de sobra su antipatía por los niños, pero sus ojos habían brillado cuando el nombre del niño había escapado de sus labios por alguna razón.

Antes de que Granger o Harry saliesen de su habitación, corrió a meterse en la suya. Todo aquello lo estaba sobrepasando. Odiaba a la chica por haberle dicho eso a Harry, pero más se odiaba por no haberlo pensado él primero. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si no quería a Harry lo suficiente? Un minuto… ¿quería a Harry? Sí. Eso estaba claro, lo quería. ¿Pero de qué forma? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de él? había oído en muchos sitios que el amor significa sacrificio, hacer cosas que no queremos o no nos gustan por otra persona ¿podría dejar a Harry e irse él para que este tuviera la vida que siempre había deseado? Definitivamente, dejarle dolería. Dolía el hecho de tan solo pensarlo. Dolía pensar que no volvería a besarlo, tocarlo, hacerle el amor como antes de que ocurriese aquello… joder, _mierda_ … había sido su primera y única vez con Harry. La mejor que había tenido en su vida. La más… _intensa_. El tan solo recordarlo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la primera vez que quería a alguien, que se _enamoraba_ de alguien, e iba a hacerlo bien.

Se preguntó si hablar con Harry primero antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Pero él era muy noble, demasiado Gryffindor, y jamás le pediría que se fuera, o le pediría que lo pensara de verdad. No. Esta vez debería ser él el que fuera valiente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se desapareció.

Habían pasado casi tres horas y Draco aun no había salido de la ducha. Harry comenzó a preocuparse. Golpeó la puerta al menos diez veces antes de abrirla y encontrase el baño vacio. Arrugó el entrecejo y fue directo a su habitación, la cual sabía de sobra que estaba vacía porque había entrado hacía un momento a por su varita. ¿Habría salido a comprar algo? Abrió el armario a ver si había cogido el abrigo para salir y se encontró la mitad vacía. “Un momento” pensó Harry. Pero el peso en su estómago ya se había instalado. “No, no, no…” pensaba mientras buscaba entre su ropa la del joven rubio. Se dio la vuelta desesperado y se dio un pequeño susto al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Pero también vio algo en él. Se acercó y cogió un sobre que había enganchado.

_Querido Harry:_

_Sé que extrañaras no encontrarme. Pero quizás entiendas todo si te digo que oí la conversación que tuviste con Granger. Ni quería hacerlo, ni fue algo que hice por cotillear, simplemente iba a buscarte para darte tu poción (la cual está sobre el aparador) y os escuché. Creo que ella tiene razón, ya no me necesitas. Viniste a mí buscando algo que ya no te hace falta. Ahora tu vida será normal, quiero que sea normal, pero sobre todo feliz. Quiero que vivas en tu casa, con tus amigos y con la gente que sé que quieres. Quiero que veas al pequeño niño de pelo azul ir a Hogwarts, como me has dicho en más de una ocasión que deseabas hacer._

_Quizás ahora pienses que estoy loco y que los Slytherin no hacemos estas cosas… ya ves, creo que algo bueno aprendí de ti. No quiero que pienses que hago esto por aligerar el peso de mi viaje o porque no esté bien contigo. Créeme, eres probablemente, una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, pero sé que a la larga, será lo mejor para ti. Por favor, no pienses lo contrario y no dejes que nadie te lo diga. Te quiero._

_Draco Malfoy_

Bien… Draco había escogido el peor momento para hacerse el melodramático. “¿Qué jodida mierda tenía todo el mundo en la cabeza para pensar que era un crío y podían decidir por él?” cerró los ojos con fuerza y se talló las sienes “¿Dónde podría encontrarle a aquella maldita hora?” pensó mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

Harry estuvo durante horas buscando por todo Hogsmeade y por el callejón Diagon, aunque sabía de antemano que no iba a encontrar al joven allí. Se maldijo una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a cada de Hermione pasada la media noche, esta la esperaba algo inquieta sentada en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Dónde has estado, Harry? –Preguntó levantándose inmediatamente– he estado preocupada.

Harry pasó casi de largo sin mirarla, la verdad, sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero no podía evitar tener algo de resquemor.

—He estado buscando a Draco –dijo sin más entrando mientras se deshacía de su túnica.

—¿Buscándolo? ¿A dónde ha ido?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí –respondió quitándose también el jersey que llevaba debajo y quedándose tan solo con una fina camiseta– se fue. Nos oyó discutir… te escuchó decir todas aquellas tonterías sobre lo bien que estaría sin él ¿sabes? espero que estés contenta –y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se encerró en la habitación que ocupaba.

Aquella noche por supuesto, Harry no podía dormir. Hermione estuvo prácticamente toda la madrugada dando vueltas a su habitación preguntándole si quería té o alguna otra cosa. Se sentía demasiado culpable. Cerca de las cuatro, la chica se acostó junto a él en la cama.

—Duerme, mañana prometo acompañarte a buscarlo y si no lo encontramos hay algo en el departamento de misterios que quizás nos ayude –Hermione besó su frente.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en si estará bien o en donde pasará la noche –dijo volteándose para encararla.

—Vamos, Malfoy es un luchador… ambos lo sabemos –le sonrió tiernamente y se acurrucó bajo su abrazo– mañana de una forma u otra lo encontraremos. Hemos podido con cosas mucho más difíciles, Harry.

Pensó que su amiga tenía razón. Lo encontrarían, tenía que encontrarlo para decirle que era un estúpido y que si precisamente le gustaba él y no otra persona, era porque era así de Slytherin y no tan “noble” (o cómo demonios lo llamara) como el resto de las personas. No había nadie mejor ni peor para Draco. Él no era Harry Potter con él. Era Harry, Harry a secas.

La mañana apenas había asomado, y Harry y Hermione ya estaban en pie desayunando. La chica lanzaba suaves sonrisas de ánimo y él intentaba pensar en que Draco aparecería. Como bien había dicho, utilizaría sus armas de inefable en el caso de que fuera necesario. Harry esperaba que no lo fuese, que lo encontrasen en algún lugar, en el pueblo, en la librería, en el caldero chorreante, en… en el puente…

—Vamos, Hermione, creo que hay un sitio en el que podría encontrar algo.

Agarró a la chica y se desaparecieron.

Harry sintió sensaciones muy contradictorias cuando se encontró allí. Por un lado, le traía recuerdos horribles, tristes, prácticamente agonizantes. Cerró los ojos un segundo y la imagen de Draco aquel día con la capucha y empapado, le vino a la mente inmediatamente. Si no daba con él pronto seguramente volvería a aquel estado y él jamás permitiría que aquello ocurriese. Acarició el bordillo que daba al agua y permaneció durante un segundo mirando abajo, la brisa le pegaba fuerte en la cara y casi le hacía daño.  Imaginaba la suave y pálida piel del rubio seca y fría debido a aquel viento y tan solo le venían ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Se sentían tan vacíos ahora.

Recordó también el día que fue a buscarlo allí por última vez.

Realmente, Draco nunca sería consciente de lo que había hecho por él. Puede que el rubio pensase que era al contrario, siempre estaba agradeciéndole el dinero que había gastado en él. Pero cualquiera podía darle dinero, cualquiera le podría pagar por trabajar de lo que fuese… pero lo que Draco había hecho por él… eso no lo hacía nadie, no podría haberlo obtenido en otro sitio. Aquellas sensaciones, aquel calor y sentimiento de que no estaba solo, no lo habría recibido de otra persona, no al menos, del mismo modo y con la misma intensidad. ¿Se habría sentido Draco también así junto a él? no podía imaginar al rubio cayendo en sus brazos, ni sintiéndose solo o desamparado, o necesitándolo de esa forma. Aunque… si no recordaba mal, si hubo una vez… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquel fue el principal motivo por el cual pudo irse con él, por aquel suceso, Draco decidió por fin, dejarlo todo aquí y marcharse con él. Aquel día en que llegó a su casa y lo encontró sangrando porque el bastardo de Nott le había golpeado…

—¡Nott! Joder, Hermione, necesito saber la dirección de Theodore Nott –dijo girándose desesperado hacia la chica que se había mantenido al margen durante la meditación de su amigo.

—¿Nott? ¿El hijo del mortífago? ¿El que estuvo en nuestro curso? –Harry asintió ante todas aquellas preguntas –Claro, supongo que puedo averiguarlo.

 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicas. Este es el final ;_;  
> Sintiéndolo mucho esta historia ha llegado hasta aquí.  
> A las que habéis recorrido conmigo el camino completo muchísimas gracias, de verdad.  
> Os agradezco todos los comentarios, por pequeños que fuesen.  
> Este último capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Zywia por los grandes momentos que me ha hecho pasar con sus geniales comentarios, sé que irá después de esto, pero quiero volver a repetirlo: Eres un cielo, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo.
> 
> Sin más, añadir que tendréis el epílogo que habéis pedido, así que este no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto. 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo.

** Capítulo catorce **

 

**   
**

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Nott! –Gritaba Harry mientras la aporreaba literalmente– sé que estás ahí, abre de una puta vez, joder…

A la tercera vez que la golpeó, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un Theodore Nott con una ceja levantada y una cara que verdaderamente demostraba sorpresa.

—¿A qué debo el honor, Potter? –dijo con evidente sarcasmo– Granger –saludó también a la chica.

Harry comenzó a mirar detrás de él.

—¿Está ahí dentro Malfoy? –Preguntó dejando patente que estaba algo impaciente–¡Draco! ¿¡Estás ahí!?

—¿Draco Malfoy? –Nott entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de arriba abajo– ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí Draco Malfoy?

—Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo… –añadió Harry y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Potter? –miró a la chica interrogándola con la mirada. Harry dio otro paso hacia él con intenciones nada buenas y Hermione tuvo que sujetarlo.

—Vamos Harry, es evidente que no está aquí… venga, sigamos buscando.

Se soltó bruscamente de ella y antes de darse la vuelta e irse de allí se dirigió una última vez a él.

—Si lo ves por aquí… bueno, tan solo dile quien anda buscándolo.

Theodore cerró la puerta y después de unos minutos aun seguía preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Bajó las escaleras que daban al sótano y se sentó en un sillón negro de cuero mientras ponía las piernas sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

—A saber qué habrás hecho para que Potter ande buscándote tan desesperadamente – dijo sin mirar al rubio el cual permanecía atado de pies y manos en el suelo.

Cuando Draco escuchó aquel nombre su respiración se entrecortó. Harry lo estaba buscando. La alegría y el gesto fue tan evidente en el rubio, que Theodore se levantó y comenzó a andar a su alrededor.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme, Draco? –Le preguntó acercándose mucho a él– dime, ¿también has sido malo con Potter? Parecía bastante desesperado por encontrarte… –se quedó pensativo ante la mirada del rubio– aunque quizás… ¿también eras su puta? ¿Tan bien se te daba que lo tienes por ahí, como loco, buscándote?

—Vete a la mierda Nott –Theodore, ante aquellas palabras se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo – no me toques, me das asco.

—No decías eso hace algún tiempo… que pena que te fueras… si no hubieses huido como la rata que eres, quizás no habría tenido que encadenarte aquí –deslizó su mano por el cuello del Draco y este intentó apartarlo sin éxito– no debiste huir, ¿me oyes? –dijo endureciendo su tono y agarrándolo ahora con fuerza– te habría perdonado las deudas, lo que tu padre me hizo. Todo. Pero te fuiste y ahora no tienes nada, y así te vas a quedar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? –preguntó, casi enmudecido ante aquellas palabras.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Nunca te lo contó? –Nott rió irónico– el gran Lucius Malfoy, el mago sangrepura, el jefe del imperio Malfoy, una de las empresas mágicas con mayor rentabilidad y reputación del mundo mágico… ¿no te parece raro que de un día para otro aquello cayese en picado?

—Habla, Theo… ya sé como acabaron las cuentas de mi padre… si estoy aquí ahora es precisamente porque mi padre nos dejó a mi madre y a mí con una mano delante y otra detrás. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo eso? –le interrogó desafiante.

—Todo y nada, mi pequeño dragón. Tu padre no te quería al frente de las empresas, por eso lo arruinó todo cuando supo que tú te harías cargo de ellas. Pero claro, yo tenía grandes planes con ellas, futuros tratos y negociaciones que se fueron a pique cuando a tu padre se le ocurrió la gran idea de arruinarlo todo para dejarte en la calle. Pero no le fue suficiente. Porque él sabía que yo te quería. Que había algo entre nosotros…

—Nunca ha habido ni habrá nada entre nosotros –le interrumpió Draco.

—Nos vio –dijo Theo, y Draco alzó una ceja– aquella noche, en Yule cuando nos acostamos; nos vio. Aun éramos menores y no pudimos hacer ningún hechizo ni de cerradura ni de silencio. Él creía que tú y yo teníamos algo y por supuesto yo no le hice creer lo contrario. Durante casi dos años le hice creer que lo nuestro era un secreto, que no querías decirlo por miedo a su reacción cuando se enterase de que eras gay. Aunque claro, tu discreción y nuestra amistad me ayudaron en todo aquello.

—Tanto tú como él… estáis locos… ambos… nada más hay que verte. Acabarás como él, sin nada… –dijo Draco con desprecio.

—Eso era lo que él quería. Por eso lo arruinó todo al final. Yo pensé que era lo contrario, el muy cabrón; me hizo creer que estaba haciendo los planes y contratos de mi vida, que tendría el poder y la riqueza suficientes para poder mantener dignamente a un Malfoy. Pero lo único que él quería era asegurarse de que acabaras en una cuneta. Porque pensaba que si lo perdías todo irías a buscar a tu “novio”, por eso se aseguró de que toda mi fortuna y mis negocios se fueran junto a los tuyos. A la mierda. Cuando me enteré de que todo estaba disuelto y tan solo había deudas, ¿sabes lo que me dijo el bastardo de Lucius? “Cóbrate con lo único que me queda” y eso hice. Asegurarme de que mi deuda con tu padre esta saldada. Tú eres lo único que queda del imperio Malfoy, y fíjate qué casualidad, que es lo único que yo deseo.

Theo empujó a Draco que quedó tumbado en el suelo y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Este se retorció por todo el suelo intentando zafarse de él pero sin conseguirlo

—Suéltame, maldita sea, Nott. ¿Quieres dinero? Vamos… lo buscaré…

—No tienes donde caerte muerto ¿Por qué te crees que mandaba a aquellos tipos? Para asegurarme de que no tenías nada y que volverías a mi casa de nuevo. A mis brazos– Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó que no era la primera vez que Nott lo tocaba, no podía ser tan malo… pero después de haber sentido las gentiles caricias de Harry todo era peor y asqueroso– por tu culpa no tengo nada, ni fortuna, ni mansión… lo único que tengo ahora eres tú. Así que pienso cobrarme cada galeón que perdí por tu culpa.

Draco sintió como Theo le tiraba de la camisa. No creía que fuera capaz de mucho, pero tampoco sabía hasta donde iba a llegar. Aun con los párpados apretados podía sentir su aliento tras él. Era curioso que hubiese estado con él tantas veces y ahora le resultase tan repulsivo.

En silencio pensaba en Harry y en donde estaría ahora, si estaría pensando en él, si ya se habría cansado de buscarlo. Se sintió estúpido y se maldijo mil veces… si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo ahora estaría con él, quizás ambos estarían en la cama tumbados, mirando hacia el techo; Harry tendría la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y él diría alguna cosa que le haría reír, entonces, giraría su cabeza haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo enmarañado y le besaría en el hombro. ¿Cómo con tan solo pensar en eso podía volverse su mundo mucho mejor? Merlín… estaba hasta las trancas… y él preguntándose si estaba enamorado…

Sintió la boca de Theodore en su cuello y su hombro. Gruñó de fastidio y se movió compulsivamente intentando que dejase de tenerlo encima. Se encogió lo máximo posible, lo último que hizo Harry fue besarle y no quería borrar aquello, no dejaría que Nott lo besase ni una sola vez. Pero el castaño tenía otros planes, así que también tuvo que soportar como le tiraba del pelo con fuerza. El dolor era inaguantable, pero era una jodida serpiente, y quizás no era una persona extremadamente valiente, pero si era una persona con firmes principios y su dignidad estaba por encima de todo, no iba a dejarse hacer fácilmente. Así que luchó contra el agarre, siendo consciente de que su preciado cabello sufriría las consecuencias.

Durante un momento sintió todo el peso del otro sobre él. Encogido como estaba, a duras penas podía respirar y la espalda no podía doblarla mucho más. Pero en un segundo notó como todo aquel peso se liberaba. Pudo respirar y estirarse un poco, pero aun así no abrió los ojos ni levantó la cabeza. Al menos hasta que oyó un grito que le hizo abrirlos desmesuradamente.

—¡Déjalo, Harry, para de una vez!

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que mientras él había estado en el suelo encorvado, Granger y Harry habían entrado allí y este último tenía a Nott agarrado y tirado sobre el escritorio.

La varita de Harry estaba al lado de Draco, quien la miró extrañado, pero recordó que no la necesitaba para hacer magia, además, no es que la estuviera utilizandoe en ese momento.

Hermione se acercó al rubio e intentó que se levantara. Lo liberó de sus ataduras y le lanzó un hechizo para arreglarle la camisa rota.

—¿Estás bien? –Preguntó algo angustiada– siento mucho todo esto… quédate aquí, necesito que Harry no mate a Nott –añadió algo más preocupada…

Miró a ambos chicos que estaban a su izquierda y sintió algo de miedo.

Theodore estaba sobre la mesa y Harry lo tenía agarrado del cuello mientras le gritaba de todo. No que se quejase por haber sido liberado… pero pensó que no le habría gustado tener a Harry en su contra. Jamás.

—Suéltame, maldita sea, Potter. No tienes nada que ver en esto…

—No vuelvas a tocarlo, no vuelvas a mirarlo, no vuelvas a acercarte a él –le gritó mientras el otro se retorcía como un gusano– me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado…

—Por su culpa lo perdí todo… ni siquiera sé que haces aquí, esto es entre Draco y yo… –Harry liberó el cuello de Nott gracias a que Granger había llegado por atrás, pero eso no evitó que lo pegase a la pared a la fuerza gracias a un hechizo.

—¿No me has escuchado Nott? –Preguntó con desprecio– me da igual lo que haya pasado, él ya no existe para ti. Si vuelves a poner uno solo de tus dedos sobre él te los partiré uno a uno, ¿me oyes?

—¡Harry! –gritó Hermione asustada.

—¿Y tú, Potter? –Respondió ignorando a la chica– ¿Estás sordo? Estoy arruinado por su culpa, me debe mucho dinero. Su padre juró que él me pagaría…

Harry se acercó a él lentamente, Theodore se encogió de miedo al verlo llegar ya que su expresión no era precisamente de paz. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y por un momento temió que fuese a sacar otra varita y a lanzarle una avada. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad… sacó una llave.

—¿Oro? ¿Ese es tu jodido problema, Nott? ¿El dinero? –Le acercó la llave a la cara y se la apretó contra la piel– toma tú sucio y asqueroso dinero. Espero que lo disfrutes en azkaban; y da las gracias a que vienen los aurores, si no te haría tragar una a una cada moneda que tengo en esa cámara –retiró un poco la llave y se la metió en el bolsillo– ahora tienes lo que querías, así que yo también espero obtener lo que deseo. Tu culo lejos de él –dijo señalando a Draco– no quieras verme cabreado, Nott.

Draco trago saliva cuando se acercó a ambos. Si ahora no estaba cabreado ¿entonces qué había sido aquello? El modo “héroe” de Harry a veces le daba miedo.

Se puso a su lado y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo y Draco se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba lejos de ser de alivio o… amor… no le dio tiempo a preguntarle porque una manada de aurores entró, rápidamente redujeron a Theodore y comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas.

A las pocas horas, después de que los aurores lo dejaran marchar y de asegurarse de que Theodore Nott pasaría un tiempo entre dementores, se fueron directos a casa de Granver. Draco se dio una larga y relajante ducha y a Harry no le vio el pelo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se dio cuenta de que se había acostado solo. Suspiró y se levantó. En la cocina tan solo estaba Granger quien salió con urgencia para su trabajo, al parecer había utilizado algo que no debía o algo así y tenía que ir a rendir cuentas. Según dijo antes de irse, tendría que escribir mil informes para explicar aquello.

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando tampoco lo encontró en el salón. Pero cuando llevaba casi dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, se levantó con un nudo en la garganta y se acercó a la habitación de Granger donde este estaba tumbado en la cama con una manta y cambiaba frenéticamente con el mando de la pequeña televisión que había sobre un mueble

Se sentó a su lado, lentamente se metió bajo las mantas y le quitó el aparato, pero aun así, siguió sin mirarlo.  Cuando su paciencia había llegado al límite, se dirigió a él.

—¿No vas a hablarme nunca más? –Preguntó algo indignado– creía que si habías venido a buscarme te alegrarías de verme…

Harry se giró lentamente, tanto, que Draco tragó seco.

—¿Alegrarme? ¿De qué debería alegrarme? –Dijo algo brusco– ¿de qué me dejases tirado como si te importase una mierda? ¿O del hecho de que te faltó tiempo para irte con Nott? –dicho eso, volvió a mirar al frente.

Draco no sabía que decir…

—Yo… yo… no fui a buscarle, sus tipos me encontraron… y sí, quizás fue culpa mía por utilizar mi magia, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? –Así que era eso… por eso llevaba todo el día evitándole–. Y en cuanto a lo de irme, lo hice por ti, porque creía que…

—No finjas que te importo… –le interrumpió– ¿Dónde está ese manual donde pone que si quieres a alguien tienes que ignorarlo y no tener en cuenta sus opiniones? Me gustaría saberlo, me explicaría muchas cosas…

—Vamos, Harry…

—Ni vamos Harry, ni pollas –Draco levantó una ceja, jamás lo había oído hablar así– estoy harto… desde que era un crío todo el mundo ha hecho demasiadas cosas porque se preocupan por mí, y estoy cansado… ¿queréis dejarme vivir mi vida y equivocarme? ¿Tanto os costaría dejarme vivir como a mí me da la gana? Si quiero estar contigo y que me persiga una manada de hipogrifos ofendidos, lo estoy. Y punto. ¿Pero sabes qué? esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de que eres como el resto…

—No te pongas así, tan solo estaba pensando en que sería mejor para ti… ¿crees que es divertido que te estén persiguiendo? ¿O tener que huir para que no lo hagan?  Tan solo estaba evitándote pasar por eso…

—¿Crees que podría ser más feliz sin saber dónde estás? ¿O sin saber si estás bien? ¿O si has comido? No, no podría estarlo, Draco. Me da igual huir, me da igual correr, que me crucien; si eso significara estar contigo, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Draco se tiró sobre él, le agarró la cara con ambas manos para que no pudiese escapar y besó con ambición. Abrió su boca y comenzó a besarlo con más ganas. Harry al principio intentó resistirse, pero a los pocos segundos se rindió ante la mano que se colaba traviesa bajo su pijama. Draco comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa del pijama y a lamer cuanta piel podía, bajando y subiendo por su pecho, garganta y vientre.

Sentir la lengua de Draco resbalando por su cuerpo le hizo soltar el primer gemido del día. El segundo, fue del rubio y no fue de placer, si no al sentir los fuertes brazos del moreno rodeándole y apareciéndole.

—¿Qué demonios haces? –le preguntó cuando volvió a estar sobre la cama.

—¿Querías follar en la cama de Hermione? –dijo con levantando una ceja, Draco negó con cara de miedo fingido– y que sepas, que tú y yo aun no hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Pero, ¿no era que íbamos a follar? –argumentó con una sonrisilla.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, le colocó cada mano a un lado y comenzó a besarle frenéticamente.

—Eres un… un… –decía entre beso y beso– egoísta, cómo pudiste irte sin mi… –a Draco le habría gustado contestar, pero la lengua de Harry se lo impedía– maldito Gryffindor en piel de Slytherin…

—Eso sí que no –contraatacó Draco dándole la vuelta al asunto y poniéndose ahora él sobre Harry– ahora te vas a enterar de lo poco Gryffindor que soy.

Draco haciendo uso de su varita, de la que nunca se deshacía, amarró las muñecas de Harry cada una a un lado de la cama. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía moverse, comenzó a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo saboreando cada trozo de piel como si fuese nueva para él.

Con su lengua, con sus manos, son su nariz y sus mejillas. Quería empaparse de aquel olor y de aquel sabor.

A Harry, los gemidos de Draco sobre su piel lo estaban haciendo estremecerse, y el sentir su cuerpo húmedo y lamido, le estaban haciendo temblar de anticipación.

–Deja de arrastrarte como una jodida serpiente y hazlo de una vez.

–Suplícame Potter –dijo con ese tono al que le tenía acostumbrado en la escuela.

–Maldito Slytherin engreído. Ah –gimió– Draco… por favor.

Haciendo caso al cuerpo que jadeaba bajo él, consiguió bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente como para poder penetrarle a gusto.

Nada más hacerlo cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un jadeo lleno de sensaciones. _Aquello era la puta gloria,_ pensó, _el maldito paraíso, joder_ , cuánto tiempo desperdiciado, cuantos años malgastados. Él buscando la felicidad y resultaba que la maldita estaba oculta bajo la espalda del que había sido su enemigo por tanto tiempo.

Aprovechando la desventaja de Harry, amasó sus nalgas y llevó sus manos a través de toda su espalda.

Estaba disfrutando tanto que llego un momento en el que se sintió incluso culpable, pero nada más abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que la cara de placer de Harry y sus innumerables gruñidos y jadeos, dejaban suficiente constancia de que él estaba disfrutando incluso más.

De hecho, pocos segundos después notó como su estómago se humedecía del líquido caliente de Harry. Inmediatamente después y sin poder contenerse, le imitó.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada, pudo tumbarse justo a su lado y relajar los músculos.

En cuanto se compuso un poco notó como Harry se deshacía de las ataduras por sí mismo; lo miró extrañado durante un segundo hasta que recordó que podía hacer magia sin varita.

–No quería romperte la ilusión –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo de forma tierna.

No pudo más que sonreír.

 


	15. Epílogo

Draco estaba poniéndose la ropa interior cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry entró cubierto de sudor.

–¿Todavía estás así? –le regañó el rubio al verlo.

–Yo te iba a decir justo lo mismo, aún faltan cinco horas ¿lo sabías? –dijo mientras soltaba la toalla que llevaba al cuello.

–Sí, pero estoy nervioso y al contrario que tú, cuando lo estoy me da por ducharme. Esta es la segunda vez.

–Ya… he corrido durante más de una hora y sigo teniendo el cuerpo como un flan. Que tontería, ¿no?

–Es normal… Ahora ve y date una ducha, sabes que odio verte sudado.

–Sí –dijo Harry acercándose a él y besándole el cuello lentamente– eso dices, pero solo hay que mirar un poco más abajo para ver que eso no es verdad.

Draco miró su erección.

–Vale, es cierto, pero ahora no, estoy recién duchado y tú apestas tres metros a la redonda.

Harry siguió sin hacerle ningún caso. Le acarició por encima de la ropa interior y bajó con su boca desde el cuello hasta el final de su estómago, quedando así de rodillas.

–¿Sigues queriendo dejarlo para después? –le preguntó mirándolo desde abajo.

–No me hagas esto… acabo de darme una ducha… –protestó. Harry se levantó enfurruñado, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró indignado mientras se dirigía al baño–. Bueno, si te vas a poner así.

El moreno se giró alzando una ceja y vio como el otro dejaba caer la única prenda que vestía. Inmediatamente después lo agarró con fuerza y lo alzó hasta subirlo a la mesa que ambos tenían en la habitación.

–Oh, me encanta cuando te pones pasional –susurró Draco mientras mordía su oreja–. Cierra la puerta –observó como Harry no hacía nada pero el cerrojo se cerraba solo–. Utiliza un hechizo eso lo puede abrir con un simple alohomora, ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer magia, ¿recuerdas?

–Ya, ¿y no crees que por lo tanto entenderá que si la puerta de nuestra habitación está cerrada es porque queremos algo de intimidad?

–Touché –dijo Draco mientras se dejaba besar de nuevo.

Harry aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para ponerse entre sus piernas y acariciarlo todo lo que pudo mientras él mismo se bajaba los pantalones.

–Hacía días que quería hacer esto –dijo sobre sus labios.

–Sí, esas reuniones te han tenido muy ocupado, pero ahora eres solo mío.

–Exacto –añadió con dificultad mientras lo penetraba por primera vez.

Oír el gruñido que dejó escapar Draco fue suficiente para que quisiese más.

–Vamos, cariño –comenzó a murmurar el rubio mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda– más rápido.

Harry, para quien la voz de Draco en esas circunstancias era como el más fuerte de los afrodisíacos, comenzó a embestirle con fuerza.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos, a apretarlos mientras el vaivén marcaba el ritmo de ambos. Se oían sus gemidos, sus jadeos y la respiración dificultosa. Las palabras escapaban de sus labios casi sin querer y eran apenas entendibles.

Draco apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y se asombró al ver que ahora era él quien estaba empezando a sudar considerablemente. Su pelo comenzaba a estar húmedo y su piel a perlarse con pequeñas gotas.

Agarró con fuerza los brazos de Harry, en esos momentos las sensaciones se intensificaban demasiado y tenerle de esa forma le estaba haciendo perder el norte.

–Merlín, cuanto echaba de menos tenerte debajo de mí –gruñó Harry– no sé por qué demonios he tenido que esperar tanto.

–Tu… tu trabajo –tartamudeó Draco mientras las estocadas de Harry apenas le dejaban hablar entre jadeos.

–A la mierda el trabajo –jadeó– a la mierda… ¡ah! Draco, jamás te dejaré solo durante más de veinticuatro horas, lo juro.

La mesa daba pequeños golpes contra la pared cada vez que el moreno empujaba y Draco tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al borde cuando no pudo más.

–Harry –dijo casi sin respiración– Harry, no aguanto más.

–Córrete para mi, Draco.

Nada más decirlo el rubio se dejó llevar y ambos acabaron y gritaron a la vez.

Justo cuando Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, ambos notaron como las protecciones de la casa vibraban debido a que alguien estaba detrás de la red flu.

–¿Es que no se puede follar tranquilamente en esta casa? –preguntó el moreno provocando la risa de Draco.

–Ve a ver quién es, yo necesito otra ducha.

Harry depositó un beso en la frente del rubio y salió de la habitación rumbo al salón.

Cuando Draco terminó de ducharse y de secarse, Harry aun no había vuelto de la llamada, así que comenzó a vestirse; definitivamente le importaba bien poco que aun faltasen más de tres horas, necesitaba emplear su tiempo en algo.

Se colocó la pajarita negra alrededor del cuello aun sin atar y justo cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta se abrió de golpe y un malhumorado Harry entró por ella.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó extrañado por la reacción.

–Hermione –contestó de forma brusca–. Voy a darme una ducha –y acto seguido se metió en el baño dando un fuerte portazo.

Draco resopló, ya sabía por qué estaba así y también lo que probablemente le habría dicho Hermione en aquella conversación.

Se preguntó de qué forma sería más cortés presentarse en su casa, al final optó por aparecerse delante del jardín en vez de entrar directamente por la red flu.

* * *

Cuando Hermione le abrió la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le hizo pasar.

–¿Dónde está? –le preguntó.

–En su despacho –contestó ella extrañada.

Entró por el pasillo y golpeó la puerta dos veces, cuando le dieron el permiso para entrar carraspeó, porque seguramente no era a él a quien esperaba encontrarse.

–¿Aun estás así? –preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Ron volvió la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? No tengo el día para tus tonterías.

–¿Mis tonterías? –preguntó intentando no ponerse ya de mal humor–. Haz el favor de ponerte un maldito traje, en tres horas quiero verte allí.

–¿Quieres verme allí? Me extraña.

–Weasley, no me oirás suplicar, pero si le haces este feo a mi marido y a mi hijo…

–A tú hijo…

–Sí, a mi hijo, y no vuelvas a insinuar que no lo es, porque Harry y yo llevamos más de doce años cuidando de él; es nuestro hijo.

–No me refería a eso, si no a que no es por Teddy por quien no voy a aparecer por allí, si no por ti, y lo sabes.

–Esto es diferente. Además, creo que ya es hora de que enterremos todo este asunto.

–Gracias –dijo de forma irónica– quizás deba darte las gracias después de tantos años pidiendo disculpas.

–Sabes que Harry hace mucho que te perdonó, soy yo quien no quiere que se acerque a ti, y espero que entiendas el porqué.

–Parece ser que los Malfoy nunca se equivocan –dijo aun más irónico y a la vez más serio.

–Me gustaría ver lo benévolo que eres conmigo si consiguiera hundir a tu mujer de la forma en que tú hundiste a Harry.

–No voy a volver a discutir eso, ni a darte las razones, ni a darte más explicaciones Malfoy…

–Ni he venido a por ellas, las llevo escuchando mucho tiempo. Si he venido aquí hoy es a pedirte amablemente que asistas a la graduación de _mi_  hijo, como te he dicho.

–Pues has debido dejarte la amabilidad en otro sitio.

Draco cerró los ojos y se talló las sienes.

–Eres imposible… ¿sabes qué? no vengas… pero si le haces este feo a Harry no serán suficiente quince años…

–Espera… está bien, paremos de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? La cosa es la siguiente: tú quieres que asista, yo quiero asistir; quiero a Harry y a Teddy y no quiero pasar ni un día más alejado de ellos y si tú por fin das tú brazo a torcer no voy a ser yo quien vuelva a estropear las cosas, ¿de acuerdo Malfoy? Quiero ir, porque cuando mis hijos se gradúen me gustaría que los tres vinieseis a verlos también.

Draco no se esperaba aquello. Lo miró a los ojos buscando algo en su mirada, pero solo encontró sinceridad; sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Pero eso llevaba viéndolo mucho tiempo.

–Creo que por fin comenzamos a entendernos.

–Ya iba siendo hora –dijo Hermione asomándose por la puerta– y ahora daos la mano como los adultos que sois y comencemos esto de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Draco volvió de charlar con dos profesores, se encontró con esa escena que jamás podría cansarle. A Harry y a Teddy hablando, a Harry diciéndole al adolescente algo, seguramente sin importancia, y a Teddy poniendo los ojos en blanco y respondiéndole que no era un estúpido niño pequeño.

–Pero papá… –paró de suplicar en cuando vio a Draco acercándose y se volvió hacia él–Dile que hoy es normal que vuelva algo más tarde a casa, es mi graduación…

El rubio sonrió y miró a Harry poniéndole ojitos.

– _Porfa,_   _papi_  –dijo imitando el tono de un niño pequeño y pestañeando de forma exagerada– déjale volver tarde hoy.

–Odio cuando os ponéis los dos en mi contra. ¿Las cuatro de la madrugada no te parece suficiente? –le preguntó Harry con los brazos en jarra.

–¿Las cuatro? –repitió Draco mirándole también con el ceño fruncido– ¿quién ha dicho las cuatro? Las tres ya me parece suficientemente tarde. De hecho…

Teddy resopló y los miró a ambos; su pelo cambió de castaño a rojo.

–Eso no es justo. Ya había decidido con papá que llegaría a las cuatro. Las cuatro está bien, ¿de acuerdo? –y conforme, miró hacia atrás–. Me voy a ver a Victorie.

En cuanto que Teddy dio la vuelta, Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al rubio.

–Mi Slytherin manipulador…

–No iba a permitir que volviese más tarde de las cuatro y tampoco tengo los nervios para discutir por eso hoy… se ha ido contento, ¿no? Pues solucionado.

–¿Recuerdas cuando nos decía "papá" sin pedirnos nada después? –le preguntó algo melancólico debido a la situación.

–Sí, tampoco olvidaré jamás la primera vez que nos llamó así.

* * *

– _Papá, ¿me podrías dar el bote de kétchup?_

– _¿Por qué demonios dejas que coma esa porquería muggle, Harry? –Draco miró el bote con asco, pero no le oyó responder– ¿Harry?_

– _¿Porqué me has llamado así, Teddy? –le preguntó al chico de cinco años sentado frente a él._

_En aquel momento Draco se percató de porqué Harry parecía petrificado y su trozo de pollo había caído del tenedor al plato._

– _Mi profesora me dijo que los papás eran los que te leían cuentos por la noche antes de dormir, te daban de comer y te querían. Entonces Draco y tú sois mis papás, ¿no?_

– _Pero Teddy… tus papás…_

– _Ya sé que la abu me dijo que papá y mamá estaban en el cielo, pero le pregunté a mi profe y me dijo que se pueden tener más papás, ¿es que no quieres que te llame así?_

– _Claro que sí, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no debes olvidar a tus papás que están en el cielo._

– _Tengo su foto en mi mesita de los cuentos y les doy un beso todas las noches. Pero ayer otro niño me preguntó que quienes erais y les dije que Draco y Harry y mi profe me dijo que no debía llamaros así, que era feo llamar a los papás por sus nombres de pila. Yo le dije que mis papás eran otros que están en el cielo, pero me dijo…_

– _Está bien, Teddy –cortó Draco ante la inminente llantina que preveía de Harry– si te sientes bien diciéndonos así, puedes hacerlo. Nosotros lo aceptamos con muchísimo gusto._

_El rubio se levantó y cogió al pequeño en brazos, le abrazó y le hizo cosquillas; luego observó como cambiaba su pelo de azul a rubio._

– _Acabemos de comer y miremos alguna película, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Harry mirando a las dos personas que junto a él formaban su familia._

* * *

Harry y Draco se quedaron un rato más de pie observando y charlando con la gente. Aun faltaba al menos una hora para que empezara la ceremonia y aprovecharon para charlar con viejas amistades. Cuando estaban algo cansados, Draco sugirió que se sentasen para poder coger un buen sitio donde verlo. Mientras se acercaban a sus sitios el rubio vio a Teddy haciéndole señales, así que le pidió a Harry que se sentara un momento que él creía haber visto a un antiguo compañero.

–¿Qué pasa, Ted? –le preguntó algo preocupado.

–Ha venido el tío Ron –Draco giró la cabeza y vio entrar por la puerta del gran comedor a Ron y a Hermione con sus dos hijos– ¿quieres que entretenga a papá? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

–No, fui yo quien le pidió que viniese. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasara y te mereces que esté aquí.

–No es así, si le hizo algo a papá para que lo protejas de semejante forma prefiero que no esté aquí y no lo vea.

Draco sonrió al que consideraba su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Eso no son cosas en las que tengas que tomar partido, él ha sido bueno para ti, Ted; algún día te enterarás, hoy no, no estropearemos este fantástico día; pero a veces hay que perdonar y dejar pasar las cosas, y creo que tu tío ya merece ese perdón que se ha ido ganando con el paso de los años, ¿no crees?

–Papá me ha contado lo amigos que eran en el colegio, me da pena que cuando hable de él se ponga tan triste y lo eche de menos, pero siempre he confiado en que si no querías que se encontrasen era por algo. Aunque quizás tienes razón, le he visto hacer verdaderos esfuerzos porque ambos lo perdonéis.

Draco asintió y le besó la frente.

–Ve y salúdalo como se merece; luego veremos qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy sonrió y se alejó de Draco mientras este se dirigía de nuevo hacia sus asientos.

Se sentó junto a Harry que nada más verlo llegar le sonrió con el gesto lleno de nerviosismo, este le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando darle algo de tranquilidad y apoyo, sabía que Harry era demasiado sentimental ante este tipo de cosas; pero quizás, él también lo necesitase aunque no lo dejase ver con la misma claridad.

Estaba hablando quedamente cerca de su oído cuando un empujón hizo que ambos se tambaleasen en sus sillas.

–¿Qué demonios ocurre? –preguntó Harry levantándose.

–Mira, papá, mira lo que me han regalado los tíos –dijo mostrando la última escoba de carreras que había salido al mercado.

–¿Los tíos? –cuestionó de nuevo el moreno fijando su vista justo detrás del chico que parecía demasiado contento.

En cuanto Harry vio a Ron acercándose a él lo primero que hizo fue volver su vista a Draco, este también miraba al pelirrojo pero de distinta forma que él. Su mirada decía "estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo" la de Draco decía claramente: "vuelve a hacerle daño y te mato".

El rubio decidió que si él había tenido una charla privada con Weasley, Harry también tenía derecho a la suya, así apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Teddy y lo sacó de allí, aunque no se fueron muy lejos porque no quería perder a Harry de vista en ningún momento.

–Eres un vendido… –le dijo al chico en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su alcance.

–Ya ves, me dijiste que los tratase como si nada.

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Desde su sitio, ambos observaron como los dos adultos hablaban y minutos después se abrazaban con fuerza.

Cuando Draco creyó oportuno se sentó al otro lado de Harry aunque este estuviese muy ocupado hablando mil cosas con Ron, seguramente estarían así un tiempo hasta que se contasen todo lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro durante aquellos años.

Hermione, al otro lado de su marido, lo miraba con esa sonrisa de resabida que le daba tanta rabia.

Mientras los observaba charlar, pensó que quizás había esperado demasiado para permitir aquella reconciliación, pero por otro lado, las imágenes de Harry sobre aquel puente, y sus ataques mágicos aun salían en sus pesadillas de vez en cuando y se había acostumbrado a la sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de este para jugárselo sin estar seguro de ganar.

Cuando los chicos subieron al escenario y todos se quedaron en silencio, Harry agarró su mano y la apretó con fuerza, luego le hizo acercarse a él para susurrarle al oído.

–No cambiaría nada de aquello, nada de lo que pasó; ni lo peor. Ya que todo eso me llevó a estar a tu lado cada día desde entonces.


End file.
